Lilith's Spawn: Tale of a Hero
by Blades of Chance
Summary: A near miss with death has changed Izuka Midoriya. The actions of one person may have helped her with her dreams if being a hero but what is the cost? Trails are up ahead, and the more she tries to deny what she has become the more troubling it will get for her. Can you really be a hero when you aren't even fully human? This half Succubus will find out.
1. Prologue

**So yeah I couldn't keep myself from posting this. Sue me for making three or four ongoing stories. My fault for making such a huge mistake aside I do hope you like it. Just like before I will avoid using the honorific as I feel like I will mess it up if I did.**

 **Also since so many of this keeps happening I'm on my phone typing this.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _Quirks are such amazing things. Two hundred years ago they appeared with boy glowing brightly. The world was changed and soon the majority of the population had one. Some of which were mundane, and others that were simply amazing. Yet, there were some that had no Quirk at all._

 _For one young girl, this was the worse thing to hear. Her dreams of being a hero were shattered. The universe seemed to love to torment her as not soon after something happened and with it, Izuka Midoriya was now fighting for her life._

 _Yet, sometimes fate has a funny way of helping us._

* * *

The muted hospital tv talked about the latest villain attack. It was this very same attack that left four-year-old Izuka Midoriya close to death's door in the hospital. Inko her mother had fallen asleep or unconscious crying as the doors told her the news.

They didn't think the young girl was going to make it. The best they could do was make her comfortable as she passed on. Hearing this Inko world felt like it had shattered. She didn't want to lose her daughter but the doctors did everything they could think of. With sympathy on there faces they had allowed Inko to spend one last night with her daughter.

Suddenly the tv was turned off. The remote falling on a table as someone looked at the fallen girl. The figure spoke with a hint of a regal tone to their feminine voice. "You fool risking yourself for me."

The lady in question was the reason Izuka was in this state. The girl pushed her out of the way when the villain started attacking at random citizens. She looked at the report listed on the front of her bed. "Izuka Midoriya?" So that was her name, "Age four, blood-type, Quirk…" This was a surprise to read. "Quirkless?"

A rarity with humans in this day and age. For the last two hundred years, it seems that Quirks were positioned to become the norm. Yet after a while, it was clear that _normal_ humans would still exist if only as a minority. The phase normal humans was such an archaic term. When over eighty percent of humanity had a Quirk they got to decide what was normal.

Still, this did change things for her. Fate deeply had felt her a terrible hand. At least as far as this society was concerned. ' _Yet, it seems this is a blessing in disguise.'_

The lady was indebted to the child. Even if she refused to admit it. The least she could do was save her life. Placing her hand on her green-hair the woman looked at her. "I owe you a debt and I hate not being able to repay my debts."

Her sharp nails were stabbed into the palm of her hands drawing blood. Removing her breathing mask a few drops fell into Izuka's mouth before she placed the mask back on. The woman finished with a kiss to her forehead. "At least in this world, such a change wouldn't get you ostracized or worse."

The woman turned to Inko who slept. The lady placed a hand on her shoulder for a moment. If the child's actions were anything to go by then she had raised her daughter well. A smile formed as she turned and walked out of the room and the building without a word.

In the pale moonlight, a figure was seen flying from the hospital. Few got a good look at it. They only saw a vaguely woman shaped figure fly overhead.

* * *

The few drops of blood that Izuka had unknowingly ingested broke apart long before hitting her stomach. Almost like virus something within them spread to each cell in her body. If any doctors could see this they actually would liken this to a virus. Each cell was slowly being rewritten at a genetic level. As it did so the injured cells seem to regenerate the wounds closed, broken bones set, and blood returned to normal levels.

Yet, Izuka's body knew this was a foreign invader. It tried to fight it off. No matter what it did, however, the body could do literally nothing as piece by piece it's was altered by this infection. At least until it reached a certain genetic sequence. While not known to many professionals Quirks come in both dominant and recessive, like any genetic sequence. Because of this, people with no Quirk could have recessive Quirks that only their children could inherit.

As her genetic code was being rewritten completely by a foreign invader eventually the sequence holding the Quirk back was rewritten away. At that moment a genetic war seem to happen as the newly active Quirk 'fought back the infection. The infection responded and fought as well. By an hour after all of this, it seemed that the two had just somehow merged together in a sense. Yet, in the end, the infection was stopped with Izuka permanently changed.

For better or worse the girl that had entered the hospital had died, in a sense, and was reborn, again in a sense, into something else. Whether or not the change was wanted it wasn't clear. For the girl in question, however, it was the only reason she was still with the land of the living.

* * *

When Izuka made a surprising recovery the doctors were at a loss for how. The first thing they did was run a DNA test. Inko and Izuka looked at the doctor who had the results. "Well, kid it seems your Quirk saved your life…" He was unsure as he read the results, "At least that's what we think."

"Wait didn't the Quirk specialist say that my little girl wouldn't have a Quirk?" Inko winced as she realized it was too soon to open that wound. The doctor for his part let out a sigh.

The name listed was of an older doctor. Likely close to retirement and as such probably didn't do all the right tests. "Yes, well Izuka only had an x-ray of her toe and while that is extremely accurate there have been instances where one with the joint developed a Quirk." Looking up from his clipboard he decided he was going to need to resend a medical report. "Mind you these are extreme instances usually believed to be due to some kind of genetic damage or a mutation that shut off whatever was blocking it from developing in the first place."

Inko was worried when she heard the words genetic damage coming out from the doctor's mouth. "Will my daughter be ok?"

A shrug came from the doctor. "She's perfectly healthy despite what has been done to her and while the changes are rather extreme I don't think anything bad has come of it."

What the doctor didn't tell them was just how extreme it was. Over half of her DNA was altered to an extreme degree. Mutation Quirks were known to change DNA in rather extreme ways, yes but it was usually limited. This was just beyond any of that. Medically speaking seeing as Izuka wasn't a mess of mutations, and looked like a normal person was a miracle.

Young Izuka couldn't care less. She was too fixated on the fact she had a Quirk. Her dream of being a hero was now possible. At that moment she sent a thought, almost a pray to whatever had made this miracle happen. ' _Thank you!'_

* * *

Despite telling everyone she had a Quirk the fact that she didn't seem to develop it caused some to question it. Puberty, however, was when things seemed to change. She developed faster than the other girls in class for starters. Then when she was twelve years old it happened.

By complete accident her Quirk active. At least that's what Izuka told herself. When she stared back at the image of herself a voice in her mind told her one word. ' _Succubus.'_

Some part of her knew she should look it up. Yet, she denied doing so. Some part of her mind refused to do so. After that, they saw a new specialist. After a few years, her Quirk which was listed as unspecified mutation was relisted as a hybrid Mutation-Transformation. The reasoning being that while she could change forms with it her body seemed to default to the new form, not unlike a mutation.

That registry was thrown out the window a year later. Small flames formed on her arms almost at will. This was followed by the ability to pull flame to her. It was a rare case for a Quirk to be a hybrid of three Quirk-types. Yet, this brought a feeling of unease to Izuka. The thirteen-year-old girl walked through the park as she thought about it.

' _Succubus.'_ The small voice in her head spoke. That voice nagged at her for the last year. She was tempted to take out her phone and look it up just to stop it.

Taking a seat on the bench she pulled it out and just before she typed in the word she canceled it. Izuka let out a sigh as she stopped herself yet again. "I thought having a Quirk would be everything."

She almost jumped out of her seat when she heard a voice. "Well, that didn't stop you from helping me." Izuka turned being treated with yellow eyes of someone who she was strangely familiar with. The lady pushed her raven black hair out of her face. "Though that was about ten years ago."

Izuka surprisingly remembered her. It was a day after learning she was Quirkless, or at least was. She had pushed her out of the way and took an attack aimed at her. "I-i-it was n-nothing really."

The woman took a set next to her as she looked at her. Truthfully she had shadowed Izuka on occasion. While she could have just left her to her own devices she figured she at least could take a look. After a while, a decision was made. "So you were talking about your Quirk, you won't mind me asking what is it?"

"Oh, you see it's a hybrid." Izuka didn't feel like discussing it.

The woman for her part already knew what the 'Quirk' really was. The process had been stopped at around the halfway point but as it stood it was dominant enough that it didn't matter. "Really? Hybrid Quirks tend to be rather powerful." A questioning look filled her face as she stared into Izuka eyes. "I'm guessing you're thinking of becoming a hero?"

It was her life's dream. To become a hero like All Might. A small part of her had doubts about it. That small part had only grown as the voice appeared. "Yeah,"

The lady gave Izuka a smile before handing her something. It was a pendant with a red gem curved into a strange symbol. "Consider it a good luck charm and a thank you for saving me." She placed a hand on Izuka's shoulder. "Listen whatever problems you seem to be having with your Quirk shouldn't consume you," A smile formed on her face as she stood up. "You are yourself after all and so what are you going to write as your story to the world?"

Izuka looked at the pendant as a smile formed on her face. She knew what she wanted to write to the world. Looking up she gave the woman an answer. "I want to be a hero that people can look up too." Izuka blinked realizing she was just gone. "I guess she left." Looking at the pendant for a few second Izuka finally decided to put it on letting the gem rest just an over her breasts.

* * *

 _From that day on the voice in her head ceased talking to her. It was soon forgotten as Izuka moved forward with herself and her Quirk. But still, some part buried deep within her mind knew something was up about her. That something would eventually come out. For better or worse._

* * *

 **irst thing real quick. I know the rating is T not M. Well, that can be explained as I don't want to focus on the whole common thing with Succubi. One story I liked did and became kind of a mess. Plus I avoided it with my Hybrid of Fate story (which I admit has Terrible writing compared to now) so I can do so again!**

 **Oh and no Succubi in this story are different from the ones in my other. I never liked using one templet. Izuka in this is also rather different from the avenge one of this story. For one, she's a hybrid, and two technically it' been absorbed by/has absorbed her dormant Quirk.**

 **As you can guess some things well change another stay the same we all know this. Oh, and before anyone asks on relationships, I'll cross that bridge when I get a few chapters in but tell me who you want. All questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **Cya all later have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here it is chapter one less then a day after the prologue. Yeah I know I know. Anyway,let' get on with the show!**

 **I like to give a thanks to the users that took time to review the last chapter. So a big thanks to RandomDude, knight7572, and PsychoNightmare for their reviews. I also like to thank the readers and those that added the story to their favs and/or follow.**

 **Oh before I forget I'm goijng to be using first names as I kind of get confused based of my writing style without it. It will just be for this story though.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka sat at her desk as she watched the class show off their Quirks. It was the last year of middle school and their teacher had decided to ask them what they wanted. Of course, they had all wanted to become heroes. "Don't get their hopes up teach." With his feet on his desk, Katsuki spoke not even acknowledging them, "We all know none of these extras have what it takes to become a hero!"

That set the whole class off as Izuka try to drown it out. Leave it to him to get nearly everyone on him. "What about Izuka then?!" That brought her from her thoughts as one of the students pointed to her, "She's got that rare hybrid Quirk!"

Katsuki for his part had a laugh. "Yeah, and unlike the rest of you here it's decent, not as great as mine mind you, but if anyone's following me it's her."

Izuka always wondered if that should be taken as a compliment or not. Her friend was just like that. She couldn't blame him though she sometimes wished he didn't treat her like a sidekick. The class started speaking about this as Izuka inwardly sighed. Last year a rumor that she and Katsuki were in a relationship had started to spread. Katsuki just ignored it but for Izuka no matter how hard she denied it no one seemed to listen.

The bell rung as class finished. Izuka closed her notebook as Katsuki stood over her desk. "Hey, Deku," Her childhood nickname had given her, somewhat mockingly somewhat affectionately had stocked with her all these years. "You are still trying out for U.A. right?"

The old promise the two of them made. When her Quirk finally manifested the two made a vow to try to get into U.A. together. Izuka gave him a nod as she spoke her voice having a sweet yet faintly sultry tone to it. "O-of course Kacchan."

On the side, a few of the students continued to whisper to themselves. Her latest mutation was a sultry tone that no amount of vocal training could get rid of. She just learned to accept it and those that talk to her did as well. At school the only person she had any meaningful spoken contact with was Katsuki and so it helped create the unneeded rumor. One of the girls turned her friend and giggled, "You know I still can't believe Katsuki into girls with wings and a tail."

Izuka only barely heard them but a blush still formed on her face. She knew very well what they were talking about. Katsuki didn't bother to acknowledge them as he had a smirk on his face. "Good, you better get in Deku."

With those _stellar_ words of encouragement out of the way, Katsuki left the classroom leaving Izuka as the last person in the class. Standing up from her desk she let out a large sigh as her wings shout out. They were more a kind to old-school demon wings each one black with green undersides. Fully extended the wingspan was longer than she was tail. Next came her tail almost as her legs and about to wrap around her waist long and whip-like it was purple with a heart shaped tip at the end. Next was two white horns that spawned from the back sides of her head. They wrapped around before ending just slightly above her forehead almost like a crown of some kind. The last thing was her eyes. They changed from green to yellow with even her pupils being merely a darker shade of it.

Her Quirk, Lilith's Form as she ended up calling it, mostly because a former goth kid said it reminded her of a demon called Lilith from old folklore. Being a mutation Quirk she could legally walk around the city with it out and even sit in class with it. However, the reasons she didn't was because she could hide it and it made her feel like she was always drawing attention to herself being the only person with a mutant Quirk in her grade.

' _Why does it always itch whenever I hid them I'll never know.'_ Izuku picked up her notebook as she walked out of the building.

* * *

On her trip home Izuka thoughts turned to the U.A. exam. The truth was she felt a bit intimidated by it. Her Quirk only fully manifested no more than two years ago. Everyone else had years more to master their abilities. ' _No I can't let doubt get the best of me.'_

Her hands moved to the pendant that the last had given her. In the last year, She's basically worn it everywhere. It felt comforting somehow. She had ten months before U.A. started their entrance exams. That had to be enough time right? "Ah, finally a ticket to freedom!"

Izuka turned as she noticed a being made of sludge coming up from the manhole cover under the bridge. Izuka recognized him almost immediately. Her phone had an update of a sludge villain running away with All Might chasing him. Izuka tool a step back as flames lit up her arms burning the rather baggy clothes she wears. The flames were unnatural being both eerily yellow and ghostly green color to them "S-stay back!"

The mutant sludge man had a chuckle at this. Normally he wouldn't try harming a fellow mutant, mutant solitary and all that, but he needed an invisibility cloak and she was perfect. "Nice Quirk you go there I'll put it to good use."

The sludge man shot a tendril out at her. Instinctively Izuka flapped her wings sending out a stream of the strangely colored flames. Given his body, the villain was mostly unaffected by the flames. He still felt a burning sensation anyway that caused him to recoil from shock. The moment of relief this offered Izuka was soon broken as the sludge villain sent more tendril at her. Izuka countered with the same unnatural flames and while it still hurt the villain he powered through it and grabbed her by the waist and then the arms and finally her wings.

"You're starting to annoy me!" The villain tried to force himself down her throat as panic filled Izuka. In that moment of desperation, something flipped. Her wings, arms, legs, tail, horns, and even her hair seemed to burst alive with flames. The villain recoiled as the pain became unbearable for him. Izuka landed on her bed the flames dissipating as soon as the formed. "You little brat!"

Before this could go any further a loud voice rang out through the area. "TEXAS SMASH!" A shockwave of air slammed into the sludge villain and Izuka held his arms up to protect her eyes from the dust. "No need to fear citizen," Izuka's eyes widened as she knew who it was that had taken the villain out. "For I am here!"

All Might the number one her. The Symbol of Peace. Her idol ever since she was a little girl. She suppressed every single urge to squeal like a fangirl. _It's him All Might it's really him!'_

All Might looked at the blow apart villain. One of his eyeballs seemed to move ever slowly. He was unconscious it seems. He looked at Izuka having caught sight of her Quirk. "Impressive Quirk you got there you managed to handle the villain rather well."

Izuka tried to form a response but her mind seemed to freeze at this. All Might praised her for her Quirk. She felt like she didn't deserve it seeing how she barely did anything. Actually what even was that thing that just happened? All Might looked at the discarded notebook and bag. Taking a look at the notes in it All Might was rather impressed. There was so much on Pro heroes and villains Quirks. ' _This kid is some kind of fangirl.'_ The name of the author was within the front page as he looked back, ' _Izuka Midoriya.'_

He handed Izuka who had gotten over her shock her notebook back. He trademark smile was on his face. "So I take it you are looking to become a hero then?"

Izuka took the notebook back as she started to stutter. How could she not she be talking to All Might? "Y-y-yeah." Actually, now that he was here she had a question. The small part of her that felt doubt needed to be addressed. "Y-y-you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure." He had some time to answer her question. As long as it didn't take too long. He was running almost on empty as it was.

Izuka composed herself. It seemed silly given that so many of her classmates and even Katsuki who normally looked down at everyone thought she had a shot at it. Yet, the doubt within her felt like nothing sort of her idol telling her would get rid of it. "Do you really think I can become a hero with my Quirk?"

All Might had a smile on his face. This was what she was asking him. "Young girl with a Quirk like this I believe that you can become a hero." Izuka's mood brightened as those words left his mouth. "Now, I must collect the villain and spend him to prison so if you don't mind."

Izuka realized that the sludge villain was still blasted across the bridge. She had a blush of embarrassment as she gave him an apologetic look. "M-my bad." She turned away and waved at him. "Thank you All Might!"

All Might waved back as he got to work putting the villain into the empty soda bottles he had on him. The girl seemed weird and rather nice. He hoped she was getting into U.A. next year.

* * *

Izuka stood out in the litter covered junkyard that was once a beach. Her mother almost had a panic attack when she saw her clothes were burnt. Izuka didn't want her mother to worry about her too much so she simply told her that she had been training for U.A. After getting reprimanded for burning one of her uniforms Inko had made sure she promised not to overdo it with her training.

Now here she was out in the junkyard that was once a beach. Usually, she tried to wear baggy clothing but for training and the U.A. entrance exam, she knew that wasn't going to work out. Her reasons were due to her being somewhat self-conscious. Due to developing earlier than the other girls, and with it the teasing, she tends to hid how she actually looked. Sure she gave off the appearance of being plain looking but physically she was rather busty, wide hips, and almost seemed to have an hourglass-like figure. Just walking here caused her to worry.

At least it's a good thing she brought her jacket with her. "Alright, Izuka let start be seeing what you can do." Besides flight and her flames, she did rather little in understanding what her Quirk really gave her. The first thing she tried out was pushing the fallen cabinet which she managed to do. She had already figured she had enhanced strength. ' _It's an uncommon trait among mutation Quirks but still is not a rarity.'_

She spent the time testing the limits of this. Eventually, she stopped as she found she couldn't move some of the more larger and heavier things. Next with flight something she knew she could do but never knew how far she could go. With a hard flap of her wings to shot into the air before flying up. Despite having wings she never tried to go that high up. "Well first time for everything."

There was something instinctively relaxing about flight. She couldn't quite say it but there were times she was tempted to spread her wings and just fly. Technically she could as mutant Quirks users had some leeway with flight if they could. Yet, she had seen the map of where she could and nowhere was it that she visited frequently.

She landed after spending a good hour flying in the air. On touching the ground she wobbled a bit. Landings were something she still needed to work on. Now comes the other part of her Quirk.

Holding her arms out the mix of eerily yellow and green flames roared to life. Much of her outfits were sleeveless and fireproof as she didn't want to risk any of them being destroyed. Holding out her hands she sent a stream of flames hitting the metal cabinet in front of her.

The emitter part of her Quirk was at first glance a fusion of her parents' Quirks. She could attract fire to her, yes but then she found out that she could ignite her own. The flames in the former instance had to be free form. Taking them from a Quirk user was near impossible unless they had hit and began burning something. As for the color it was one of a few strange things about it. The second was that when she had used it on a class make who was fireproof as a Quirk she was actually in a sense able to inflict a burning sensation.

"So you're training yourself for the tests Deku?" Izuka was pulled from her thoughts as Katsuki walked out to the beach.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered before turning off her flames. Her tail wrapped around her waist as her wings folded in as best they could. "I figured I had ten months to get ready for the exam so I should spend it training you know."

Katsuki knew that the other reason was how recent she had her Quirk fully awakened. Sure there were signs of it that most of the class didn't pick up on. She healed faster, was a bit stronger, and on occasion, her eyes turned yellow. When she hit twelve years old that when her full mutation manifested. Uncommon but still not completely unheard of when dealing with mutation Quirks. "Ah, why are you here Kacchan?"

"Your mom said you were out training by the beach." He answered as he pointed back in the direction of the flats were she and her mother lived. "I came by seeing if you are up to it the arcade."

If there was one thing she and Katsuki loved to actually do together it was playing video games. Well, it was one of the few activities they tend to do. Most won't think she is a gamer given her rather timid nature. "Sure, I'll just get my jacket."

Katsuki rolled his head at this. He never said it out loud but he found her tendency to wear baggy clothing as stupid. She only did it because the other girls made fun of her out of jealousy when she hit puberty before anyone else. ' _Whatever not my problem.'_

* * *

One of the things Izuka hated about the public arcade that she and Katsuki usually went to was the fact so many people from school also hanged out there. As such when they walked in a few of those students once again got it in there heads that this was a date. Katsuki like usual ignored them while Izuka just mentally sighed.

Things didn't help that Katsuki was buying them food. She could hear the gossip for the next day. ' _You know now that I think about it am I into boys, girls, or both?'_

A question she never asked herself. Mostly because it just seemed like she was going through the motions of the day. Now that the gossip about her life was becoming a disturbingly common thing she guessed she should ask herself. After a few hours of games, they both headed home as Katsuki agreed with his mother over the phone about where he was.

So here she was sitting at the train station as she waited to head home. The sound of a text from her mother caught her attention. She was worried about her seeing as she didn't come home. Sending a text explaining that was at the train station and should be home soon. "Is this seat taken?"

Izuka looked up from her phone and was greeted with a ghoulish looking man dressed in a business suit. Izuka wondered if anything was wrong with him given how he looked like a walking skeleton. "No, it isn't."

Izuka scooted to the side giving the man more room then he needs. The jester was noted as the man took his seat. He let out a sigh. "I should have gotten here earlier but I had to change."

Izuka knew it was rather rude to pry into another person's life. Though just asking him what train he was heading to couldn't hurt. "What train are you waiting for?"

The ghoulish man looked up at the listing for the trains. He turned to Izuka with his answer. "The seven fifteen one." His answer caught Izuka off guard.

The stop the seven fifteen train was headed was where U.A. was located. A question formed in her head which she asked without even realizing it. "Are you heading to U.A?" She was about to apologize for the question but in her surprise, the man just gave her a nod.

"Yeah, I'm heading there for business." Being the most prestigious hero school in Japan and one of the most prestigious in the world U.A. was no stranger to having business dealings with companies that worked in the industry. In fact, U.A. even had a business department of all things dedicated to those looking to get into the more corporate side of the hero world or just business in general. "Let me guess you're looking to get into U.A. next semester?"

That's what she had planned. It's why she was going to be training herself for the next ten months until she could take the exam. Izuka gave the ghoulish man a nod. "Yes, I hope to head there and become a hero," She thought to her idol All Might. "I want to save people with a smile and be someone they can look up too."

The ghoulish man had a smile at this. The Pro Hero scene had many different kinds of heroes each with there own reasons. Some did it for the game and money. A not so noble reason that was for sure, except for those who used the game to champion causes they felt needed doing or the money for things like a family or their community back home. Others did it because of duty either to family or to justice itself. Few did it because they genuinely wanted to help others. "I hope you make it kid."

He gave her a thumbs up. A smile soon formed on Izuka face at his encouraging words. Her train came to a stop at the station as she stood up. "It was nice talking with you, sir."

"Same here." Later on the seven fifteen train, the ghoulish man sat in thought. His name was Toshinori Yagi, or as he was was better known, if only secretly and to a select few, All Might the Symbol of Peace. ' _That girl Izuka Midoriya seems like a kind-hearted person.'_ A smile formed on his face. It seemed foolish to take an interest in someone after just meeting them like he did. ' _But that was the same with me.'_

He looked out the window his eyes in thought. ' _Come to U.A. and show me what kind of hero you would become.'_

* * *

Shota Aizawa, or the Underground hero Eraserhead as he was largely unknown, stood on the lookout for his patrol. He had a lot of free time after deciding to expel his whole class. Because of this, he was effectively suspended from teaching for the whole year if only because he had no class.

Right now he was looking for the possibility of someone using their Quirk after dark to perform vigilantism. The action of vigilantism had an interesting relationship with Professional Heros. The later was in many ways a child of the former back when Quirks first appeared. Some Pro heroes were secretly known to let minor actions of vigilantism slide, others ignore it if the vigilante in question was a friend or didn't cause any trouble, and a few tried to help them get provisional licenses.

Then there were the more violate ones. These were the ones who tend to go out and kill criminals and fight with police. Even the heroes who normally turned a blind eye to the more benign vigilantes tend to stop them. The person who Shota was looking for was of this category. A man with a Quirk that allowed him to control metal. He had already killed ten criminals and three corrupt cops.

As he stood at the watch he heard something landing right behind him. Turning around he was greeted by a figure dressed in a full body cloak with two wings folding behind their back. "You sure are a hard one to find Eraserhead." The voice told him that the person was a woman. He kept up his guard as he had no idea what she wanted. "Sheesh you really are jumpy you know that."

"What do you want?" He got straight to the point. Interfering with a hero wasn't illegal though some part of him knew this wasn't good. No one would actively try to find him after all.

The lady kept her hood up as she stared at him with her yellow eyes. A few strains of raven black hair flew in the wind. "I simply came to talk as I know of your reputation when it comes to your teaching."

That was a new one. Sure some of the students he expelled ended up as villains or vigilantes. At least one of them had a provisional license from the later and was rather vocal about their dislike of him. "Who told you about that?"

"I overheard it in a nightclub from a few of the students you expelled." There was a hint of anger in her voice. Shota could pick up that much. She clapped her hands in front of herself. "Now then my daughter is hoping to go to U.A." Shota was honestly surprised to hear this. The lady looked to be in her early twenties no older than him. Though in this world of Quirks physically appearance didn't always equal age. "So if I hope we wouldn't have a problem with that."

Ok, this was a new one. Usually, parents would try to get into the school and yell at him. He had never been threatened by a parent beforehand. "Look I haven't even met your daughter and right now I'm a little busy with a vigilante."

The woman for her parent didn't give any outward emotion. Her wings unfolded as she took off for the air leaving Shota to himself once more. Overhead the woman flew as she gripped her hands in fists. ' _Bastard that's what he is honestly why he's not fired I'll never know.'_

She turned her attention downwards as she spotted the familiar green hair just a bit away from her. The lady landed in an alleyway as she watched Izuka walk pass her. Her eyes caught sight of the pendant around her neck. ' _She's wearing it.'_

A pain clutched her heart. The lady wanted nothing more than to reveal herself. Explain what she was and what happened to her but she just couldn't. Fear of rejection stopped her. A tear fell from her eyes at this. "It pains me to make my choice so late." She whipped the tear from her eyes. "Oh, my little hybrid I do hope you make it into U.A."

With that, she flew back into the air under the cover of moonlight. The woman took one last look before heading away. ' _Fulfill your dream and make your Succubus mother proud my little Demi-Succubi.'_

Izuka stopped just before she walked into her home. She turned and looked up to the moon in confusion. A single tear seemed to escape from her eyes.

* * *

 **So yeah I figured why not make Katsuki and Izuka have a somewhat more friendly relationship. Also, yes this chapter has me making ship tease I guess. Until I make a poll or something expects a few of them.**

 **Quirk: Lilith's Form. Brief summary so fair: A Hybrid Quirk, Lilith's Form is unique in that it's technically not a Quirk and yet is. It causes Izuka natural form to have wings, a tail, horns and yellow eyes. Her voice has a permanent sultry tone to it though just barely. The mutations offer entrance strength, flexibility, flight, healing, and sense of sight. She also possesses the ability to ignite and pull free burning fire to herself. The flames seem to create a burning effect that lasts for a short time after contact with them.**

 **Seeing how I have no questions I guess we are done. I'll cya all later and I hope you have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So if it' not obvious I will be updated the story for the next two weeks. Then switch back to The Fanged Hero: Deku. I just thought I explain myself for any cross book fans.**

 **I like to give a shout out to the last chapter reviewers. Thank you RandomDude, Guest, guest, Hardcasekara, and BLINIX. Also, I like to thanks my readers, those tha** **t fav and/Or followed my story. Thank you all for supporting me.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka stared at the building in front of her. This was the place she had been training herself for ten months to enter. The place Katsuki had made her promise they would get into together, U.A. Academy. Walking through the gate she noticed dozens of other hopefuls. Her eyes fell on a few. One a girl her age with pink skin and hair with two small horns growing from her head on one end of the courtyard. On the other a guy with a literal bird head and the rest of him being normal.

Izuka was relieved somewhat by just the sight of them. She knew she probably wouldn't be the only mutant or those whose appearance was affected by a mutant parent. For the first time, she might be able to go a whole class in her real form instead of her hidden form. "Deku!" She was pulled from her thoughts as she turned around. Katsuki was walking into the courtyard a faint smile on his face. "Nice to see you're not chickening out."

Of course, she wasn't. After hearing from All Might that she could become a hero she knew that she had to get into U.A. "I wasn't planning to Kacchan." She held the straps of her backpack with had her shorts clothes. The practical exam was going to require she not wear her usual baggy clothing. "I-I mean I did practice for ten months for it."

Katsuki knew she was doing it every day after school in that old junkyard. He himself did some training for it as well. After all, he couldn't let himself get rusty for the exam. "Try not to screw up alright."

Katsuki walked passed her after giving his _unique_ form of encouragement. Izuka sighed as she stared up at U.A. This was it the first step to her future. As soon as she did, however, she felt herself trip on her feet. Instinctively she spread her wings out and took a flap to right herself.

She was tossed back having put to much force behind herself and instead almost feel backwards. Almost being that she bumped into someone else and knocked them off their feet. At the last moment her trail wrapped around their wrist as she helped them back up with an apologetic look on her face. "S-s-sorry about that."

"Oh, no worries." The person in question was a girl her age. She had a roundish face, rosy cheeks, brown hair and was a bit shorter than her. "I was actually going to use my Quirk when I saw you trip." The girl had an embarrassed look as she noticed the wings coming from Izuka's back. "I guess you had it covered."

Izuka was next to blush in embarrassment. Actually, she was going to wobble for a few seconds given how much of a push she put into her wings. "S-s I take it your here to try out for the hero course?"

The rosy-cheeked girl gave Izuka a nod. "Yep, I'm guessing you're taking it as well." She looked at the wings, horns, and tail that Izuka had. "Don't mind me asking but is your Quirk a mutation type?"

Izuka wrapped her tail around her waist and ripped the back of her head. It was kind of strange to talk about it for Izuka. "Actually, mine's a hybrid of the three types mutant, transformation, and emitter." Izuka could see the surprise in her eyes.

Three-day hybrid Quirks were both rare and many times rather powerful. When taken as a whole that is. "No way you have a rare Quirk type!" She gave Izuka a questioning look, "So what can your Quirk do? Besides the obvious."

She motioned to her physical mutations for emphasis. That was usually the least interesting thing about her to some. "Well, I can change into a hidden form." She closed her eyes as her wings, tail, and horns retracted back into her body. When she opened her eyes instead of the yellow iris and darker yellow pupils, green iris and normal pupils stared back at her. "It really only lets me change into this."

With a loud sigh her wings, tail, and horns come back out along with her eyes returning to their yellow hues. She pulled her sleeve up before her unnatural yellow and green flames ignited on her hand and forearm. "I can also create my own flames and pull fire right to me which I can convert into these flames."

Izuka switched off the flames as the girl in front of her looked amazed. "Really that's so cool." She felt just a little intimidated by Izuka because of her Quirk. "My Quirk lets me negate the gravity of something I touch with my five fingers."

Negating gravity sounded like a rather awesome ability to Izuka. It was perfect for a rescue hero. "That's amazing!" Izuka had a degree of excitement to it. She was as Katsuki put it a Quirk nerd after all, "You can help people trapped in buildings, or help rescue people trapped in rubble!" Izuka blinked as she realized neither of them had told the other their name. "Oh, I'm Izuka, Izuka Midoriya."

She held her hand out which the girl took with her own covered in a mitten. "Ochako Uraraka."

* * *

Izuka took her seat next to Katsuki having finished the written exam. For the most part, it didn't seem all that difficult for her. ' _Then again I have been studying for it.'_ The written exam was of course just one of two parts to U.A. entrance exam. The other was, of course, the practical. Izuka looked at all the students gathered around. ' _There has to be a least a hundred that I can see.'_

The lights flashed as a man dressed like a Punk DJ walked onto the stage. The U.A. logo flared on the screen as he turned to everyone. "Welcome all my examines today, for all you listers can I get a 'Hey'!" No one, of course, did which prompted the man to whisper to himself. "Hey."

Izuka's eyes seemed to lit up. It was Present Mic a hero who she listened to whenever his radio broadcasts were on. ' _All the teachers at U.A. are Pro Heroes!'_ The thought made her almost squeal but she held it back.

Present Mic walked up on the stage as the screen behind him flashed. Showing an image of a city environment. "Alright, Listeners as the applications say you'll each take part in ten-minute mock battles!" The screen the showed four silhouettes of robots. The U.A. stand-in for villains of the test. "Now dig this, you each will face off against three mock villains each with their own point value of one to three."

On the screen, an 8-bit Present Mic was shown fighting the robots one after another. Each time earning points in a scorecard overhead. "Now like the old retro Super Mario Bros, For each one, you take out you will earn villain points so be sure to earn as much as you can."

Out the corner of his eyes, Katsuki caught site of Izuka being fidgety with her hands. She seemed lost in thought almost staring into space. Izuka used to mutter to herself. Used to being the keyword. When her body started developing the girls who were jealous tend to bully her not only for it but also for her tendency to mutter. Eventually, she snapped out of the habit yet the racing of thoughts still remind.

"Excuse me, sir!" A hand shot up from the front row. "I have a question!"

Present Mic looked at the person in question. With a snap, he pointed to him. "Yes, Examine," He took a quick look at the seating chart. "Number 7111! What is your question, good listener?"

Examine Number 7111, a rather tall boy with black hair and a pair of rectangular glass stood up from his seat in the front row. He held up the printout they were each given. "This printout clearly shows that there are four villains, if it is a misprint, as it seems to be, then U.A., which is the most prestigious hero school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake!" He long-winded rant did manger to get several of the examines took an interest. "We, examinees, are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes, I believe we at least deserve an explanation."

Present Mic moved his hands in a settle down motion. "Ok, ok, Examine Number 7111 your request has been noted." The screen behind Present Mic started up the 8-bit game. "That Robot if worth zero points it's more of an obstacle really." The image of the Zero pointer appeared with 8-bit Mic turning the other side. "Kind of like the Thomps, there's no points for defeating it and it's better to avoid it."

Examine 7111 took a bow to the Present Mic. "Thank you for clearing that up."

Present Mic decided to get on with the rest of the orientation. "Alright now you each are given a card that shows were your tests will be held!"

Izuka and Katsuki each looked at theirs. Katsuki had Area A while Izuka had Area B. Izuka knew that they had to submit their information, including their Quirk and which school they came from. "Seems they are splitting us up because we're from the same school."

"They probably don't want us to team up." Katsuki wanted to laugh at this. They just assured his and Izuka's spots. "Well I know I'm getting the number one spot that's for sure."

The screen behind Present Mic turned off as the test hall auditorium lights turned back on. "Now before you All go I have one last thing to share, the school's motto, Go Beyond.." He pumped his fist into the air, "Plus Ultra!"

* * *

In the viewing station, the U.A. staff looked as the examines all started to walk to their respective testing areas. As they did the U.A. staff each took time to read the applications of the potential students. "Katsuki Bakugo, Quirk Explosions says here he took a mock test and aced it."

"With a Quirk that can create explosions?" Another member asked as they looked another one of the four recommendations they got this year. Usually, they get at least one but this year four rather promising students were brought to their attention. "Not surprising it sounds like a rather versatile Quirk."

Another of the teachers had a chuckle at this. Flipping through the applications he stopped to read it. "Izuka Midoriya, Quirk Lilith's Form… call me surprised she has a rare triple hybrid Quirk!"

That got the attention of everyone there. The last time U.A. had one of them was almost ten years ago. Sitting next to him Shota eyes gazed for a split moment at the image on the application. "Mind if I borrow this." Shota looked at the image as his eyes focused on Izuka's eyes. ' _They are the same as that lady.'_

Even though it was months ago Shota still remembered it. A parent tracking him down was memorable. Now he was looking at her supposed daughter in question. "Mr. Aizawa has one of the examines caught your eye?"

The owner of the voice was a humanoid mouse. Either that or a cat, bear thing. Nezu, the principal of U.A. and a rare phenomenon himself. A Quirk appearing in an animal. Shota just handed the application back to the one he took it from. "Not in the slightest."

Toshinori who was seated near the monitor's caught word of this. The girl he ran into during his first day here was taking the exam at last. The ghoulish man was curious to see how she would do. ' _I want to save people with a smile and be someone they can look up too.'_

Her reasoning for a hero had set with him for a while now. In his hands were papers like the teachers but his wasn't for potential students. They mostly consisted of recently graduated heroes or of third years. Reading paper that talked about the skills and actions wasn't a good as meeting someone and hearing their reasons. That was why his eyes fell on the Area B testing field. ' _Show me the kind of hero that you would become young Izuka.'_

* * *

Izuka looked at everyone else as they stood in front of the gate to Area B. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Izuka was hesitant to switch out of her baggy clothes but unless she wanted to fail she had no real choice not too. As no one paid her any mind her anxiety over it faded. Out the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of Ochako. It seems they were both taking their practical together.

"You have been nervous ever since we got here." She turned around in a shock. It was the boy, Examine Number 7111.

It was so obvious that she was nervous. Not only was she about to take part in an exam but she was in a crowd. In a crowd wearing a sleeveless gym outfit. "Y-y-yeah." She held out her hand as she greeted him, "Izuka Midoriya."

The boy took her hand and gave it a shack. "Tenya Iida."

Present Mic walked up to the crowd with a smile on his face. Some of the crowd stood excited others with some nervousness. "Alright everyone now start!" The doors shot open as everyone looked at him in confusion. "The real deal doesn't wait on anyone you know so get going!"

The examines all took off before Izuka had any idea what was happening. Realizing that she was last she immediately took off with her wings flapping right behind her as she flew past the gates. ' _I can't believe it I'm going to fail for sure!'_

Coming out of the corner was a Two-Pointer. The faux villain immediately locked on to her as its digital voice spoke. "Target located!"

Izuka ignited her arms the unnatural yellow and green flames roared to life as she shot a stream of it as the faux villain. Its sensors went wild as the flames heated the metal. They were designed with advanced sensors in order to count such things as being trapped as defeated. The effects of her fire, however, made the robots sensor list the villain as incapacitated. The Two-Pointer fell over with little problem. Though even after the flames ceased the sensors were still picking up the effects of burning.

Izuka had a small mental celebration at this. She just got two points. ' _Maybe I'm overthinking this.'_ As soon as the Two-Pointer was down a One-Pointer came on the scene.

"Target Locked!" He raced towards her as Izuka repeated the process with the Two-Pointer. Just like before it's sensors were overloaded and even when the flames ceased the readings of burnings continued.

With three points down Izuka was confident in her chances. She could do this after all. She flew down the street in search of any More robots.

* * *

Power Loader looked at the reading as each robot fell to the students. Being the man who designed them it was his duty to make sure they were all in working order. As the data came in he noticed an irregularity. "Those robots Izuka took out keep reporting that they are on fire despite there being no flames to speak of."

"Is it a glitch?" The most obvious answer was asked by a woman with a rather unique choice in outfits. "Maybe she fired the circuits?"

Power Loader shook his head. He made sure they were able to still tell the difference in case that happened. "I took steps for that after the last time that happened, no according to these readings." He tapped and in a small corner of their screens, they saw the data. "They are still being burned few a full minute after the flames stop."

Nezu looked at the data with a thoughtful expression. This wasn't the first recorded instance if a fire that still burned after it was put out. The American hero Acid Flame came to mind. Out the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of Toshinori taking a keen interest the girl in question.

On the screen, she took out a Three-Pointer before firing a fireball at a One-Pointer that tried to sneak up behind her. As it stood right now she had twelve points. Still, though others had points reaching well past thirty as it stood. ' _I see that you have your eyes already on someone.'_

It was funny, he had hoped that Toshinori would be interested in one of the third years or perhaps a new graduate. However, it seems he already had his eyes set on one of the examines. Nezu returned his attention to the screens with a close eye on Izuka Midoriya.

* * *

Izuka blasted the two One-Pointer sending them down from the flames. "That makes nineteen points!" She felt like she was on a roll. The sounds of combat echoed through the air as she flew over to it. When she got to a large plaza she saw a lot of robots and fellow examines. She recognized one of them having just meet then a few minutes ago. "Hey, that's Tenya."

He smashed his leg into a Two-Pointer with the engine jets in his legs blaring. As soon as he landed he said as current score. "Sixty-one."

Izuka's eyes widened at this. He already had Sixty-one points. Another examine who had a belt around his stomach fired a sparkling blue blast at a Three-Pointer. "Fifty-seven!"

The last one who caught his attention was Ochako he raced around tapping each of the robots. As soon as she did they floated up into the air. Afterwards, she tapped her fingers together. "Release!" Gravity returned and pulled them down into a head on the ground. "That makes thirty-five."

' _Sixty-one, fifty-seven, thirty-five?!'_ A realization started to hit her. She was way behind everyone else. She had to get points quick.

The sound of something smashing a building got her's and everyone's attention. Staring down at them was a robot the size of a building. It's single red glowing eye looked down at the examines. A large zero was visible on it as they realized that this was the Zero-Pointer. "Target Lock!" Its eyes glowed red with almost murderous extent. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

The examines ran from it as Izuka looked at the large robot. Her body had frozen up as it stared her down. She should be running, using what little time she left to increase her score enough to pass. Yet, the sound of someone heard was caught in her ears. Ochako laid on the ground with rubble pinning her legs down. "EXTERMINATE!"

Izuka didn't know what was happening. Her body just moved. She ran up as her wings draw themselves fully outstretched. With a jump, she was in the air. ' _What am I doing?! WHAT AM I DOING!?'_

The switch was flipped in her mind. Her arms, legs, wings, tail, and horns were soon covered in the unnatural flames. Letting her instinct guide her Izuka held her right hand as the flames gathered in between her fingers condescending down into a compact ball. Finally, she let it loose as an explosion rocked the air up above. A huge burst of eerily yellow and ghostly green flames light up the sky as the Zero-Pointer fell over its head broken as what sensors still worked picked up the burning sensation.

The examines all looked on in awe at the display. They just watched someone take on the large robot and defeat it. As for Izuka, she was falling her wings limp. The recoil from the attack had knocked her unconscious. As she was about to hit the ground Ochako catch her with her hands stretched out. On contact with her fingers, gravity ceased making it easier for her to catch the green-haired girl. Laying on the ground from the impact Ochako touched her fingertips together and released the hold.

"And that's time!" Present Mom's voice ranged out signaling the end of the exam.

Ochako barely heard as her mind seemed fixated on the girl who just jumped in to save her. A groan escaped Izuka's lips as she opened her eyes. "D-d-did the practice end?"

"Yeah." Ochako could see a sigh escape Izuka lips. At the very least she had stopped the Zero-Pointer. Maybe she could still get in if she aced the written exam?

* * *

The U.A. facility spoke amongst themselves as they looked at the recordings of the tests once again. The cameras kept track of each point they made as they started to tally the villain points up. The last three recordings were for something special. "That's twenty recuse points then?"

Nezu revived a nod from the others. Another recording played this time showing Izuka taking on the Zero-Pointer. Such a thing hadn't happened on years. Most examines would of course head Present Mic's or whoever was selected for orientation words and avoid it. As the facility started talking amongst themselves Toshinori stared at the replay.

Jumping into danger in order to save a complete stranger. Doing so without any benefit to herself. A smile formed at this. It reminded him a bit of himself when he was her age. "Toshinori what's your verdict?" Toshinori turned to Nezu. All the other judges had already made theirs holding up their panels. He was the only one to not do so. "Mine's a ten."

He held up the corresponding panel. With a nod, Nezu made the adjustment to Izuka's score. Shota who was watching from the side looked at the screen. ' _Looks like she's getting in.'_ He turned around as he knew he was going to need to file his requests for his class. ' _Can't hurt to keep an eye on her.'_

The last recording played this time a follow up to the last. Like the other two panels were held up as Ochako's score was readjusted. With that, the facility started to leave the room one by one before only Toshinori and Nezu reminded. "So have you given any thought on the profiles I gave you?" The super genius principal turned his head to the now blank monitors. "Or did one of our examines catch your eye?"

Toshinori looked at the papers each holding a profile of an upcoming hero or a student. Turning to the U.A. principal Toshinori handed him the papers. "Anyone of them could be a good fit."

"But you already have someone in mind or at least one you want to scout further." Nezu caught sight of his reaction when he saw Izuka jump into battle with the Zero-Pointer. He knew that the girl had made a good impression on him.

* * *

Izuka spent the whole weak with a feeling of dread hanging over her. Was her score of nineteen even be enough? Look always she knew the answer. In her heart, she knew that wasn't enough to get in. "Izuka!" She was brought out of her thoughts as her mother came running in with a letter in hand, "Izuka it's here!"

Izuka looked at the seal. It was from U.A. She took the letter from her mother as she just knew they were going to reject her. ' _Still, I better get it over with.'_

Taking the letter to her room Izuka opened the envelope as a holographic projector fell on to her desk. It flickered on as she was in for a surprise. "I AM HERE, as a projection!"

All Might was standing with a suit suit. He trademark smile on his face. Izuka stood up in shock "A-all Might!"

A laugh came from him. As if expecting how she would react. "That's right it's me All Might! As well as U.A.'s nearest teacher!" Izuka's mouth was agap in surprise at this. All Might was going to be teaching at U.A. A feeling of sadness come over her. "Anyway, Izuka Midoriya you passed the written exam with flying colors congratulation, however," Izuka winced at the bit as she knew what was happening. "With only nineteen villains point you failed the practical."

Izuka's wings wing limp as she knew this was going to happen. Hearing it from All Night's mouth caused tears to swell up in her eyes. ' _I tried my best.'_

"Izuka Midoyira," She looked up as All Night's expression turned to one of his trademark smiles. "We saw you take out the Zero pointer to save a fellow examine." The recording of her flying up and with flames covering her letting out that blast knocking the robot down. "That kind of selfless action is the mark of a true hero and we can't call ourselves a hero academy if we didn't recognize that." All Might struck his signature pose. "For these acts of bravery, we have Rescue points!"

Izuka watched as a dimly lit recording showed several panels each with a number on it. Her eyes widened as she started to realize what this meant. ' _No way.'_

"A secret panel of judges awards points to anyone who shows actions of a true hero!" One of the recordings showed a girl with big hands helping two examines from a collapsing robot, her knocking the Zero-Pointer down, and Ochako catching her unconscious form. "Izuka Midoriya you have earned yourself sixty Recuse points!"

The scoreboard flashed as she saw each of the names pass by. First, she saw Tenya's score Sixty-two putting him at seventh place. She caught Ochako's name at sixth place twenty villain points and forty rescue points. Next one she recognized was Katsuki who had seventy eight villain points and was in second place. Finally, she found her name. Izuka Midoriya nineteen villain points, and sixty rescue points. She was at first place by one point.

Tears started to fall from her eyes. Not tears of sadness. These were tears of joy. All Might held out his hand to her. "Izuka Midoriya, U.A. welcomes you as your hero academia!"

The projector turned off as Izuka continued to look straight at it. She had done it. She was going to U.A. She was going to become a hero. The sound of her phone getting a text caught her attention. Pulling it out she saw that it was from Katsuki. "Meet me at the beach."

* * *

Katsuki looked at the beach turned junkyard. The location was Izuka had trained herself for the exam. He still couldn't believe it. He had lost by one point to her. "Kacchan."

He turned to see the subject of this. Izuka was in her usual baggy clothes. The green-haired girl was a bit worried as she looked at him. She knew how competitive he could be. "So you beat taking my place as number one." Izuka waited for the yelling or anything. What surprised her was the next thing to come out of his mouth. "Fine, I'll accept it."

Izuka blinked for a moment making sure she heard that. Did Katsuki just accept that she beat him? ' _Am I dreaming?'_

Katsuki had a smirk on his face. "Don't get used to it Deku." Katsuki walked up into her face. "I'll make sure that I'll defeat you in the end and become the number one hero!"

His fierce look made her tremble just a bit. Katsuki was always competitive. Even though she was his friend he made no action on holding back when it came to her. "Noted."

Katsuki pulled back as he stared at her. The Explosive Quirk user knew that once word got out both he and Izuka passed and were heading to U.A. the school gossip mill would continue that stupid rumor of them being in a relationship. Katsuki didn't bother to even address what those extra thought. ' _Bunch of idiots.'_

He'll be lying if he didn't find Izuka attractive. Her Mutation Quirk gave her the 'cute monster girl' vibe as a few students put it. However, despite knowing her for so long he didn't feel any attraction beyond seeing her as a little sister. "You know you should stop wearing those baggy clothes." Katsuki usually didn't speak his mind about this but he felt he finally should. "None of those jealous wannabes are going to be at U.A. and besides their opinions don't matter anymore."

Izuka knew he was trying to help her. U.A. Was a different school. Those girls that use to bully her no longer did after they started to fill out. ' _Still.'_

Katsuki turned and walked away. As he took a few steps passed her he stopped and turned around. "Also, I know I don't bother with the rumors but don't think that means I like you like that alright."

Izuka has a light blush on her face. The truth is she actually kind of did. This felt so embarrassing. Though she was relieved that this wasn't the case. It's just as it stood a relationship between her and Katsuki didn't seem healthy at all. "T-t-thanks for letting me know Kacchan."

Off to the side hiding amongst the trash another figure watched. She let out a sigh of relief at this. "Good for a moment I thought she had picked a terrible lover." She watched as her daughter left waving goodbye to her friend. ' _Oh, Izuka your dream is coming true I can't wait until these people start praising you like they should.'_

* * *

 **The first thing I want to say. Sorry to any Izuku/Izuka Bakugo shippers, but right _now_ I don't see Bakugo as having feelings for her. I still don't understand why shipping is serious business (Ignore me and my ship teasing I'm just very flexible). Still haven't settled on the main shipping.**

 **Next, Succumon (Thank you RandomDude) isn't so much evil as she being a Succubus, having a different set of morals. Oh, and yes Bakugo in this story is a bit nicer to Izuka. Still an was though so don't worry.**

 **Oh, and if you have any suggestions I am open to hear them. I might even add them into the story.**

 **Guest- Toshinori does not know what she is.**

 **guest- I'm going to spoil anything. You will have to read and see.**

 **Cya all next time. Remember go beyond Plus Ultra! I can't believe I just typed that.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So this goes without saying I am typing this on my phone. So expect there to be errors. Even my grammar program doesn't catch everything, and I spend a full hour before updating fixing it up. Regardless I hope it' still enjoyable.**

 **I like to give a thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter. Thank you** **Hardcasekara, doCinthehouse, Guest, RandomDude, Sinai Wizard, guest, kuroneko nnch, Guest, and pipn123. Your feedback and suggestions are all noted. I also like to thank the readers, those that favorite and those that follow the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka looked at herself in the mirror. Her U.A. uniforms were developed to her a few days ago. They had been designed to fit her with her Quirk in mind. She looked at her bag picking it up and over her shoulder. Taking one last look she let out a deep breath. Walking out of the bathroom she was greeted by her mother.

Inko almost had tears in her eyes as she stared at her little girl. Five years ago when she learned that Izuka was Quirkless she gave up on ever thinking she would see this day. Now here she was standing in front of her with Izuka's mutation hybrid Quirk practically visible to her. ' _I feel like such a bad mother.'_

"Well, I'm off to U.A." Izuka turned to leave before being stopped by her mother placing her hand on her shoulder.

She turned around as Inko looked at her and gave her daughter a hug. "Izuka you remember what you asked me the day you diagnosed as Quirkless?" Izuka remembered that day well. When they had found it out she felt her whole world shatter. When they returned home she watched the video of All Night's debuted and asked her mother if she could be a hero. "I should have said that you can become a hero."

Izuka wrapped her arms around her mother. "Its ok mom there's no need to apologize."

Inko pulled back as she looked at her daughter. In her mind, she could still remember the excited little girl who couldn't wait to get her Quirk. Standing before her was that girl grown into a lovely young woman. "If only your father was here."

Hisashi Midoriya tends to only visit them for a few months each year. He did call every mouth but for the most part, he was out of Izuka's life. After saying her goodbyes to her mother Izuka walked out of the apartment and looked on to the slowly rising sun overhead. "Today is the day."

* * *

Izuka walked through the halls of U.A. almost awestruck by the place. All around her students walked about. At one end she saw a one tinkering with a device in her hands. From her understanding of U.A.'s layout, the school had four wings. Her wing was in the hero department.

Heading for the hero wing her mind started to race. ' _There are thirty-six of us who managed to pass the exam along with four who got in via recommendation each split into two classes.'_ She looked at her schedule which surprisingly enough contained all of this. ' _Class 1-A is my class now where is…'_ She stopped as she looked at the large door with 1-A written on it. "Well here's to a new beginning."

As she opened the door she wondered who her classmates would be. What she was greeted with when she opened the door was the familiar sight if Katsuki with his feet on his desk. Also, Tenya was there and he didn't look all that pleased. "How dare you just leave your feet on the desks that our upperclassmen once used!"

Katsuki rolled his eyes at this. Just what he needed to be lectured by someone he thought was a nobody. Out the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of someone familiar standing at the door. "Well looks like we're in the same class again, huh Deku."

His words caused the other students who were in class to stare at her. Tenya being the only one besides Katsuki to recognize her. "Izuka I see that we are both sharing the same class."

Once her named dropped the students started to chat amongst themselves. "She's Izuka Midoriya the girl who got first place in the entrance exam." The one that said that was a pink sin, and haired girl with horns on her head, along with black and yellow eyes.

Another person sitting aside from her a girl with a spiky ponytail turned her attention to over to Izuka. Izuka was actually relieved that she looked, well _better_ than her in certain areas. It made her feel less self-conscious. "Really she must have a powerful Quirk to make it to first place."

Another student, one Izuka recognized thanks to the belt around his waist, answered her. "Oui you should have seen her taking out the Zero-Pointer, stupéfiant she lite up the sky with flames of yellow and green!"

On the far side of the class one student who didn't say anything finally turned to her. Half his hair white and the other half was red. The skin around his eye on his left side was burned. ' _She used fire to get first place.'_

"Oh my God! Look at her!" This came from the shortest kid there. "She's like one of those temptresses the sexy kind that has sex with men and women!" Izuka was a bit uncomfortable with the look he was giving her.

Put the corner of his mouth she spotted drool. Izuka was now visibly disturbed by this. Katsuki for his part shot the midget a death glare. He knew a pervert when he saw one and He hated perverts. He wasn't the only one as the other girls in class short him similar glares. The guy for his credit didn't seem to care that he just made an enemy of every girl and Katsuki.

"No way we got the same class!" Izuka turned around as she was greeted with the site of Ochako standing in the doorway behind her. The rosy-cheek girl had a smile on her face as she saw her. "I still can't believe defeated the big robot all on your own and got first place because if it." She then rubbed the back of her head with a look of embarrassment, "Also thanks for saving me back there."

Izuka felt somewhat embarrassed by this. Her body had acted on instinct when she did it. "Y-you welcomed."

A new voice called out from just behind Ochako with an almost deadpan-like tone to it. "If you're here to socialize get out." Both girls turned to see a yellow sleeping bag with. With the way it looked along with Shota face made it look like a mutant caterpillar. Flames ignited covering Izuka's hands in shock at this. "Ms. Midoriya please put your flames out."

Izuka realized that in her shock she had accidentally ignited her flames on her hands. A blush of embarrassment formed before she put them out. "S-sorry."

Shota stood up and pulled himself out of his sleeping bag. It was some time since he had a student who was either this jumpy or on guard. He decided to reserve judgment on a later date. "Still, at least you had your guard up." He walked past the standing students as he looked at everyone. "Everyone I'm Shota Aizawa your homeroom teacher."

As soon as he said those words the class headed for their desks. He almost rolled his eyes at this. They should already have realized that he was the homeroom teacher when he walked in. ' _They're acting illogically.'_

Izuka took her seat and head heavy breathing next to her. She to the seat diagonally to her own. The creepy short teenage was looking at her unsettling eyes. ' _Why me!?'_

Shota reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out one U.A. gym outfits. It was time he gives his new students his usual test. "Put on the P.E. outfits that you were each given and meet me by the P.E. grounds."

* * *

Toshinori sat at his desk as he reviewed the students he would be teaching. Nezu felt it was best he got to read over then so he could best help them during their training. He stopped for a moment as Izuka's profile came up. ' _Blood-type O wait why is there an asterisk?'_

Along with her fail was a medical report. U.A. had a rule that they had to have medical reports filed for mutation and transformation Quirks or those who inherited the genetic alterations from a parent. Both instances had extreme physical changes and for the student's safety, those had to be addressed. Most had one page telling the differences. Two was rare though not unheard of in U.A.'s decades of teaching. Izuka had no less than _three_ full pages on her! ' _seriously just how altered can you get?'_

A whole lot apparently. Her Quirk practically altered half her DNA. The list of changes to her body was beyond the most noticeable traits. Her blood-type was placed as O on account that O type was the closest to it. There was a few extra cells and proteins within her blood that the doctors had no idea did. Her canines had retractable fangs edged over her gums. She even had glades at the base of them possibly for some kind of venom.

Toshinori felt his face reddened a bit as the next page had things he didn't think was appropriate to just give any teacher. For one her breasts seemed to actually produce milk despite not being pregnant. Speaking of the later she had no fear of it. She had conscious control over her reproductive organs. In fact after experiencing her first period she basically willed herself to never have another and that had no I'll effects on her one bit! There was also something extra they discovered but according to the reports never divulged to her.

Toshinori as soon as he read it wished he hadn't. ' _Ok, I am going to pretend I never read this and hopefully, it will be gone from my brain by the day's end.'_ It was for his sanity and her privacy.

The rest of the report was just extra notes. Her X-Rays with her continued inclusion of the extra two joint. Her bones were weird, strong yet somewhat flexible nature which prevented breaks despite being lighter than normal, the healing factor she had and it's theorized upper limits, the age of full mutation, and finally the transformation aspect of her Quirk. ' _For a mutation Quirk, this went rather far, to put it mildly.'_

This girl sounded more like some kind of alien, or hybrid than a human. Even those who mutation Quirks seem to physically alter themselves into things like sludge were still recognizable as human at the genetic level. "This world of Quirks is always full of surprises."

He looked at her homeroom teacher and he felt his blood run cold. He had only been here for a few weeks and he already knew of _his_ reputation. Shota Aizawa was known to be the man who pushed the limits of the freedom that the teachers were allowed. He was very open about expelling any students he felt had no potential. Most of the teachers complained that he was a bit too hard and even Nezu had drawn the line when he expelled his whole class last year. "God damn it why did it have to be him?!"

* * *

Shota stood out on the grounds as the class gathered in front of him. He held a softball, one of three he had borrowed from the school's inventory. "Do you all know why you're not allowed to use your Quirks in middle school?" He questioned the students before heading on to the ball. "Its because the government still hasn't standardized their tests with Quirks in mind after two hundred years, it's simply irrational."

His eyes fell on Izuka as if almost signaling her out. "Izuka Midoriya you got the first place in the entrance exam." He tossed the ball towards her which she manger to catch. "You're up stand in the circle and toss the ball."

"A-alright is there anything else?" Izuka moved to the circle unsure as to why Shota was having them do this.

She wasn't the only one to notice how strange this was. Ochako raised up her hand as she spoke. "What about orientation?"

He gave her a dismissive look at this. Orientation felt like such a waste if you asked him. "U.A. has a lot more freedom than most schools when it comes to its teaching methods and we teachers have a lot of freedom in how we teach our classes." He turned over to Izuka with a questioning look. "Now what was your ball toss record in middle school?"

Izuka hesitated for a moment before answering. "They kind of didn't let me toss the ball." Mutation Quirk users were exempt from physical tests that they may have an advantage of. "S-sorry."

Shota wasn't surprised by this. He had read her medical file dealing with her mutation Quirk. He skipped over the second page though because it was kind of irrelevant. "Yet, another reason why the system is broken." Shota shook his head slightly. It was no worries he didn't need to know. "I want you to use your Quirk while tossing the ball the only rule is you can't leave the circle."

Izuka held on the ball as she thought about what she could do. Use her natural strength or maybe hand her flames rocket the ball. The only rule was she couldn't leave the circle. ' _That's it!'_

Her wings extended from their resting position. With a leap from her legs and a flap of her wings, she took off into the air. The students cracked their head up before having to block out the sun. A green and yellow trail of fire was seen with the ball flying in front of it overhead.

Izuka landed on the ground making sure that she didn't leave the circle. Flying straight up was still a bit of problem for her and she really hoped she didn't get disqualified because of it. Shota held out his phone as the ball had finally hit the ground. "Thousand and five-point eight meters."

Several of the students were amazed and a few looked pumped for this. Katsuki just shrugged at her distance. "Not hard to do when you can fly hundreds of feet into the air."

Next, to him, a petite girl with onyx eyes and short purple hair with soundwave like streaks rolled her eyes at his words. Her Quirk was very likely a mutation type given the long headphone-like shape of her earlobes ending with jacks headphone jacks at the end. "You think you can do better?"

Katsuki shot her a glare. He never was one to take well to people questioning him. "Of course I can do better!"

On the other side of the group, a boy with spiky red hair looked rather pumped for this. He punched the palm of his head with almost a competitive look on his face. "Alright, this is what I'm talking using our Quirks as freely as we can!"

Shota shot him a glare as a few other started to talk about how it sounded fun. His expression changed from is almost lax and bored one he had been putting on to a more serious one. "You think this is fun?!" Everyone looked at him as soon as his words left his mouth. "Natural disasters, terrorist attacks, villain rampages, and criminal dealings, the world of heroes is not fun!" His gaze hardened as he spoke his not words with hardline contempt. "If you are here for fun then leave now, here at U.A. we will break you down and remake you into hero past your limits, that's Plus Ultra!" No one spoke a word to him as his words sank into them. "Now we'll be going over a Quirk Apprehension Test, the one who scores the lowest will be deemed to have no potential and will be expelled!"

That caused everyone to look at him wide eyes in shock. Even Katsuki was a bit disturbed though he brushed it off. In his mind, his Quirk was versatile enough to get first place. Ochako wasn't happy to hear this. "You can't do that we worked really hard to get here!"

"I can remember we U.A. teachers have more freedom on what we can do." Shota pointed out as he shot her a stern look. Ochako backed down a bit as he looked at the rest of them. They all seemed to have gotten the message.

* * *

The tests felt more like the standard physicals that many of the students took in middle school. Except of course for their use of Quirks. The first one was the fifty-meter dash. Tenya, of course, left everyone in the dust getting only two seconds. Shota even commented that he was holding back a bit though only Izuka caught it due to standing next to him.

Everyone who could use their Quirks, were it was acid to slide over the ground, ice to do basically the same, creating a skateboard from under their shirt, a shadowy being that seemed to shoot out from one of them, or modestly in Ochako's case making herself lighter, did so while the strangest of attempt came from the one who tried to use his laser from his belt as a rocket but stopped halfway. He spoke to basically no one about how using his laser too long gave him a stomach ache.

Those that didn't have Quirks that helped them just ran like normal people. It was a harsh reality that not all Quirks were suited for the same propose. Many were nearly useless a common occurrence among Quirks. Izuka and Katsuki were the last two. Both choose to fly the fifty meters. Katsuki using explosions and she using her wings. Izuka was under point three seconds slower than him.

' _I told him that only a four months ago and already he's faster than me in the air.'_ Izuka was always amazed by how quick Katsuki was at picking things up with his Quirk. Once that was done the next event was to gauge their strength.

Izuka watched as the tall guy with a mask over his mouth scored the highest with his web-like arms. Each one had formed into an arm and hand giving him effectively the strength of several people. Another took a mouthful of sugar and managed to get a similar feat. Izuka herself manager to get the fourth highest score owing to her own strength. ' _Ok if things keep going like this maybe I don't have to worry.'_

The standing long jump was next. The one that took the cake with the frog-like girl who had the longest. Izuka wasn't allowed to simply fly over as Shota made clear so instead she used her take off managing to get second place thanks to it. The sustained sideways jumps were the worse. Having wings and a tail was great for balance. For jumping side to side they were terrible. She literally got last place due to almost falling over five times. ' _Damn it!'_ Izuka glared at her extra limbs. "There always a downside to having wings."

The sit-ups and two touching passed by without much fanfare. The first one Izuka scored in the low-end thanks again to her wings. The second one was rather easy. She was always rather flexible. Having already done the pitch Shota let her sit it out. Katsuki who claimed he could do better than Izuka was laughed at by the girl with the long earlobes when he only got a little over seven hundred and five. When Ochako did hers the ball however never went down. "Sorry, I kind of negated its gravity."

Shota for his part knew this might happen. Wasn't going to make his chewing out for losing it any less bad. "I'll just put it down as infinity."

With that Ochako blow her out of the water in the pitch by an inconceivable margin. The final event was the endurance run. After the rest of the class had stopped either due to exhaustion or mess ups only one of the was left running. "So, how long can she keep that up?" The pink skin girl asked as the watched the last runner already complete a second victory lap.

Katsuki shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know the teacher always pulled her out after the first lap."

Still running on the track was Izuka who while looking only a bit winded was still able to go for all number three. Shota looking at the clock let out a sigh. "It wouldn't change the score anyway," He let out a yell as Izuka came running close to them. "That's enough we aren't waiting here all day for you to get tired!"

Izuka turned to him almost tripping over her feet as she ended up hitting them. Instinctively her wings and tail shot out as she manger to get her balance back just in time to keep from falling over. Izuka looked away from the class with an embarrassed look on her face. She was so focused on the task at hand she didn't notice she was the only one left. "Sorry."

The green-haired girl soon rejoined the rest of the class as Shota finished typing on his phone. The class waited with baited breath to see how they did. "Remember the one who got last place will be expelled."

Off to the side, All Might watched with a hint of worry. Shota began with the first five, Momo Yaoyorozu, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Iida, and Fumikage Tokoyami. Each taking first, second, third, fourth, and fifth respectively. Katsuki was visibly livid at being only in third place.

Izuka had a sigh of relief when she was called next. She had managed to make it into sixth place. The only other name she recognized was Ochako who got tenth. Finally, Shota came to the last place. "Minoru Mineta you are in last place."

The short and creepy kid let out a cry of despair at this. "No! I can't be expelled I haven't gotten to see any of the girls naked!"

As soon as he said those words the whole class turned to him. Looks of disgust, anger, and in Katsuki case the desire to kill, was plastered all over their faces at this. Even the teacher was disturbed to hear this coming out of his mouth. He just knew he was going to regret this. "About being expelled, I lied."

Everyone turned to him with looks of shock. Except for Minoru who seemed to have a look of joy at not being expelled. Tenya was the first to recover from his shock. "Sir why did you have us believe that you were going to expel one of us?!"

"Logical deception," Shota answered him as he put his phone back. Looking at the class he explained himself. "The threat of being expelled was so you would put all you could within the test and as a lesson if you don't plan on giving it all you got then you don't stand a chance at U.A." He turned around to head back to the main building, "Now go ahead and change back into your uniforms class dismissed."

Minoru was almost having a mini celebration at this. He wasn't getting expelled! Sadly for him, Katsuki decided to put the fear of God into him. Picking him up by his color he proactively lifted the small boy up to his eye level. "Ok listen here because I don't want to repeat myself, stay away from Izuka you little pervert or else!"

Katsuki sudden outburst got everyone's attention turned towards him. Minoru looked at his death glare and had his arms up. "A-alright I'll leave your girlfriend alone!"

That only seemed to make Katsuki madder. "Deku isn't my girlfriend you fucking midget she practically my little sister and I will be damned if I let a pervert like you try anything with my sister." He then tossed Minoru to the ground hard as his hands crackled with mini explosions. "Now do we have a problem because I could use a new training dummy."

Minoru wet himself as he was stared down by ash blond. "Y-y-yes Sir!" He immediately got up and ran for the boy's locker room.

* * *

Shota stopped as he turned around. He knew someone was watching him when he gave the students their ranks. "Ok come out I know you are there."

All Might picked out from behind the wall. The Symbol of Peace looked at the man for a second before speaking. "I know you have no problem expelling students your track record and last year made that very obvious."

Shota let out a sigh. As expected All Might was filled it about his co-workers. He didn't bother looking at him. "This is about that girl Izuka Midoriya isn't it?" All Might didn't say anything but Shota knew that he was right. "Look she has a ways to go but she isn't without potential none of them are."

"So I guess that's why you didn't expel Minoru." Shota rolled his eyes at this.

He stared at All Might with a serious expression on his face. "Not in the slightest, in fact, I would expel him in a heartbeat if I could." Shota head motioned to the floor with Nexus office. "After last year the principal decided I was far too liberal with my use of expulsion he told me that expelling one or five students a year was pushing it but after expelling my whole class."

U.A. while granted extreme freedom was still under the oversight of the government. Having a teacher that casually expelled his whole class a mere day after getting in was not an image they wanted to promote. As such Nezu made it clear he was tending on thin ice right now. "If I do it without just cause I will get fired and you know the punishment for a Pro Hero getting fired in a government position."

"Termination of your hero license." All Might's voice had no emotion to it. Japan was one of a handful of nations to have this rule. The reasoning behind such strict methods was if a Pro Hero who are given a mandate by the government to keep the peace. Those that had a job in the government and got fired for negligence didn't deserve to be one under this reasoning. It was pretty controversial, to say the least, and attempts to reform it have been made but nothing ever comes of it.

Shota turned his back to All Might. Before he left the Number One hero he decided to share a little bit of information. "Ten months ago someone tracked me down with concern for her daughter." He started walking away. "You can guess who that girl is."

* * *

 **I always did feel that Aizawa's ability to just expel students was a bit extreme. You can see it reflected in this story that doing so had consequences. Oh, and yeah we got a glimpse into Izuka and other Succubi anatomy this chapter.**

 **Speaking of Izuka. I am open to suggestions on what you think her hero costume should look like. I already have it pictured in my head but it couldn't hurt to hear what anyone else thinks. Who knows I might just change my mind.**

 **Guest- I don't know I have the outline all the way to the Sports festival arc planned out. We'll see.**

 **Also I thinking of just shortening this story's name to Lilith's Spawn. I just wanted to let you All know in case I change it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone welcome to the fourth chapter! Yeah, not a good introduction I know I know. I had no idea what to say so let' get on with this.**

 **First I like to thank Tombs456, Boi76, Guest, RandomDudeQ (?), Hardcasekara, s082829, RandomDude, UnkownSoul, Sinai Wizard, Guest, and Guest. Your feedback and suggestions are all noted. I also like to thank the readers and those that favorites and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka listened in as the other girls each introduced themselves to one another. She took notes on each as they shared their Quirks. "Hey, Izuka aren't you going to introduce yourself?" It was the pink skin girl Mina Ashido.

The other girls all looked at her as Izuka knew she was the only one keeping to herself. Having all the girls in class looking at her brought back some painful memories. "Y-you all know my name right?" She was feeling a bit overwhelmed by this. "W-what their for me to tell?"

The floating pair of clothes, or rather the invisible girl that was wearing the floating pair of clothes, raised her sleeve or hand given the implication. Toru Hagakure was her name if Izuka recalled. "You could tell us a bit about yourself like your Quirk, hobbies, and any friends besides that angry boy."

Izuka calmed herself as she remembered that this was her chance at a fresh start. Well, mostly fresh start as Katsuki was here with her. "W-well my Quirk is called Lilith's Form it's a triple hybrid." That part was surprising especially to the spiny pigtail girl, Momo Yaoyorozu.

"You mean your Quirk is a mutant, transformation, and emitter type all in one?" They had seen the first and last types being used by her but not transformation.

Everyone except Ochako who had got to see all three of it. The rosy-cheeked girl turned to the others with a nod. "Yeah she showed it to me she calls it her hidden form." The girls were now curious to see just what this hidden form looked like.

Izuka decided it was best to show it to them. Her wings, tail, horns all retracted back into her as her eyes turned into a more normal green. The girls save Ochako looked at Izuka a bit disappointed. "That just makes you look like you don't have a Quirk." The frog-like girl, Tsuyu Asui point out rather bluntly.

She wasn't wrong though. Izuka knew it made her look like how she was. Before her Quirk manifested. "Yeah, it's just called that because it hides my mutation. " With a load sigh her extra body parts reappeared and her eyes turned to there abnormal yellow.

Now that that question was out of the way Mina was quick to return to the next part. "Ok, so what are your hobbies?"

"Video games, and watching heroes battles." She didn't really do much of anything. In fact, she was more of an introvert than anything else. "As for friends…" Izuka looked down as her wings and tail went limp. "Kacchan really my only friend."

That admission hit the girls rather suddenly. "You weren't friends with anyone?" Ochako couldn't believe this Izuka couldn't have just had one friend the whole time. "What about the girls at your old school?"

Izuka turned her head to the side. "They use to be indifferent to me t-t-then I hit puberty before them." Izuka let out a sigh as tears formed in her eyes. "I was bullied for years by the girls in my class."

Momo looked at Izuka before wrapping her arms around her. It was very clear that they had unknowingly reopened an emotional scar. The rest of the girl soon joined in as they all gave her a group hug. Ochako was the first to speak up. "I think it's stupid that they would hate you just for that!"

"Yeah!" Mina exclaimed as she decided to put her own two cents in. "I say you should forget about them!"

Momo pulled herself from Izuka and gave her a smile. "I think I speak for us all when I say you have friends in us."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Instead of tears of sadness, these were tears of joy. She finally had friends outside of Katsuki. "T-t-thank you."

* * *

Getting her little girl the perfect outfit was a lot more of a hassle then she had thought. Looking at these heroes outfits and the common use of spandex made her roll her eyes. "Elegant, beauty, and power are three things my daughter needs for her hero costume."

After looking through the numerous costumes of the superheroines she decided none of them would do. No, her daughter needed one based on her heritage. "Hmm, nanofiber mesh would due can't have it get destroyed now." Though even still she was going to make sure that none of those humans would be needed to repair it. "Knowing them they would mess it up add a power suit or worse useless missile launchers."

Pulling out her special phone she looked over her contacts. With a tap the phone speed dialed her contact listen under five. "Izzi it's me, Lillie." Lillie paused as she listened to Izzi speak. "Really now congrats I hope you are both happy together!" Lillie had a smile at the news but needed to get back to the reason she called. "Say you don't mind me asking you think you can make me a special outfit?"

Izzi on the other end started giving her questions. After all, it wasn't common for her to make requests. However, if anyone could make the perfect outfit in time it was her. "It's for my daughter." There was a pause before Lillie decides to continue. "Look it's a long story but she's currently deciding to take on the task of being a hero to the humans and given how awful most of these so-called heroines dress I figured my little girl shouldn't be caught dead wearing those wretched outfits!"

A sound of agreement came on the other end. Lillie had a chuckle at the mocking joke that Izzi had made. "Yeah, I know they do look like idiots when they wear that!" After laughing at the expense of the human heroes Izzi have her a confirmation. "Oh, thank you I'm sure Izuka would love it!"

Lillie couldn't wait for her daughter to stand out to the world. The moment they are her out there she was sure they would pay her all the attention. ' _Hmm, maybe I should see just who my daughter is in class with as well?'_

* * *

Izuka walked towards the front gate heading for the station to head home. She wasn't alone as two others joined her. "Horn buddies?" Izuka asked one of her two tagalongs.

Mina gave her a nod as she pointed to the obvious horns on both their heads. "Yeah because we both have horns growing out or heads." Well, it was very straightforward Izuka would give her that.

"Hey, Izuka why does Katsuki call you Deku?" Ochako asked remembering how Katsuki used it instead of her rule name. Especially given the meaning of the word.

"Oh, that's a funny story." Izuka knew that they were kids when they gave each other the nicknames. They had grown so used to using them that they just tend to use them in place of their real names. "See when we were young he pointed out my name sounded a lot like Izuku, and Deku is one way to see Izuka so he thought it would be funny to call me Deku."

The two girls with Izuka just looked at her not sure of what to say. The reasons behind it didn't seem funny at least to either of them. "Don't mind me asking but why is it funny?"

"Its because had I been a boy Izuku would have been my name." She rubbed the back of her next in embarrassment. "I think my dad decided on Izuka because he wasn't creative with names."

Mina was about to speak but decided against it. Izuka strange sense of humor was probably due to how little personal interaction she had outside of Katsuki. As the three of them near the entrance, the man in question was already there. "Hey Deku what are round ace and horn girl doing with you?"

"Round face?"

"Horn girl?"

Both girls were kind of insulted. They had just taken part in introducing themselves to the class when they got back. Did Katsuki not even care about their names? "Oh, they are heading to the train station with me both," Izuka explained to her childhood friend. "Both Mina and Ochako take the same station on their way home."

Katsuki looked at the two of them with a shrug. Didn't matter to him if they wanted to wall to the station with her. "Alright, if you want to hang out after school I'll be at the arcade." Katsuki turned and walked away not even bothering with a wave or any sort of acknowledgment.

"Don't mind me asking but how did you two become friends in the first place?" Ochako was in agreement with Mina. Katsuki felt like the kind of people who would be a bully or the rival in an anime.

Izuka knew that was coming. In truth, she couldn't blame them for wondering. Even Izuka still wondered why they had managed to stay friends a few times. "Our mothers knew each other they always brought us along so we would play together." A memory of when Katsuki claimed he was going to become a hero like All Might flashed through her mind. On that day Izuka almost made her desire to become a hero know and after that, they both made a vow. "We had a goal to become heroes ever since we were little and now here we both are at U.A."

To Ochako it almost sounded like something out of an anime. Two childhood friends going to school to complete their dreams. "Wait, you don't have feelings for him do you?"

Izuka turned to her almost horrified by this. She had already felt with the rumors from middle school about them being in a possible relationship. "No, I don't!" Izuka looked away for a moment as she soon added, "I actually don't know if I even like boys, girls, or both."

* * *

Her train ride home was largely uneventful. When she got home she found that her mother had gone out grocery shopping. That just left her alone with her thoughts. She had made friends at U.A. For the first time in years. She looked at her phone as she saw an update.

It was a message from her mother. Apparently, she was going to be late with the reason being an argument turned battle between two Quirk users had escalated into a full-on battle. Almost at that moment, her feed got an update as yes there was indeed a battle between two Quirk users and heroes were arriving on the scene.

"Well, I guess I could go back to the beach and train some more." Switching out her uniforms for her sleeveless sports outfit and her jacket Izuka took off for the beach. The one thing she had been trying for a while now but didn't seem to get anywhere was igniting her flames on her legs, wings, and horns. The same thing she had apparently done twice on instinct.

It was kind of annoying really. Sure she had found a few other things about her Quirk by accident. Like the fangs, she had hidden in her gums. That was found out when she had bit into a candy apple her dad had sent for her. However, as soon as she learned about it she could control it. This was unlike any of those. Each time she tried to summon it nothing happened. It was like she couldn't use it despite knowing that it could happen.

When she got to the beach though she noticed something. Some of the trash looked like it had picked up. That was surprising because as she recalled the local government had practically abandoned this beach to become a junkyard. "Did someone come by and help clean it up?" She couldn't think of anyone who would do it. "Or did it get eased out by the tides?"

No, the current made sure that any trash would have instead be washed down the coast. That only left that someone was cleaning up the beach. ' _That could be a problem I might have to find a new place to train.'_

As she thought about this she was reminded of something. All Might did once say that a hero should give back to the community. Looking at the junkyard of a beach Izuka knew what she should be doing.

Half an hour later a pickup truck pulled up to the parking lot as Toshinori stepped out of it. When he had looked at a picture of the beach that the government and the people forgot he knew that it was something he couldn't let stand. So here he was cleaning up the beach. To his surprise, he saw a fresh pile of it on the parking lot. "Now how did that get here?"

Toshinori was given his answer as he saw Izuka lift up a broken dryer off of a mind of trash. Part of the old thing broke off falling back to the pile. "Oh, come on." She let out a sight as she realized she was going to have to come for that next.

Toshinori watched as Izuka walked off the pile and brought the dryer part that she had with her to the junk pile in the parking lot. She was thankful Lilith's Form granted her a degree of super strength as part of her mutation. Otherwise, she might be struggling to lift some of this. "It's nice to see that some people are helping with the litter problem."

Izuka turned around to the source of the voice. After a second she recognized the ghoulish man right in front of her. "Your the guy who went to U.A. for business right?"

Toshinori gave her a nod. At least that's what she knew. Personally, the ghoulish looking man was surprised to find Izuka cleaning the beach. "Yeah, I was there for my boss." He looked at the pile of trash she had made for a second. "So did you get into U.A. like you hoped?"

Izuka gave him a nod in confirmation. "Y-yes." Izuka looked at his pickup truck as a question formed in her mind. The beach was somewhat cleaned up when she arrived. Yet, looking at the man he seemed like he could be broken by the wind. "Were you the one cleaning up the beach?"

Toshinori rubbed the back of his neck. True it wasn't like she would figure it out. However, say that he wasn't worried that she might. Her notebook was rather in depth and had several theories all probably written from her own analysis. "Well actually, All Might was the one who did I just hauled it off for him."

That caused Izuka's eyes to widen in surprise at this. Questions flew through her brain in rapid succession. Finally one of them managed to pull themselves out. "You know All Might?"

"Yeah, I'm his secretary Toshinori Yagi." Toshinori introduced using the cover that he has picked out for himself. Before either of them could go any further Toshinori let out a sigh as a bit of blood sprayed on to his hand.

Even though the wound should have healed after his many surgeries he still coughed up blood. It's why he was looking for a successor. Even though he didn't openly show it his body was weakening. All Might was weakening and it was nothing he could stop. His Quirk was putting a strain on his body especially in the scars were his stomach and lungs once were. Recovery Girls words on his health ranged in his head. ' _Each time your shift your form you reopen small tears in the wound if you aren't careful you just might flood your remaining lung with blood and drown.'_

That was three years ago. That was when Toshinori started to think about a potential successor. For the next three years, he looked for someone who might be worthy of carrying his mantle. "I-i-is that blood?!"

Izuka gave had a mix of fear and worry. Toshinori just wiped the blood on his shirt. Another reminder that he was slowly being forced to retire. "It's nothing kids." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask containing a mix of his medicine, painkillers a tiny bit of rice wine. "I just forgot my medicine is all."

"W-what happened?" Her look of concern only seemed to grow.

Toshinori debated inwardly about if she should show her. After a bit of debate, he decided to show her and bend the truth a little. "A few years ago I had a bit of a nasty run-in with someone." He held up the side of his shirt showing the scare. "Gruesome I know."

Izuka stared at the wound. It looked like his ribcage was mangled as a result of the surgeries. She didn't say anything for a full second. Finally, she spoke with pure concern in her voice. "What happened?"

"It was a few years ago some guy inflicted a wound to my chest," It was a huge twisting of the truth. The 'some guy' was quite possibly one of if the most dangerous people on the planet. "One my lungs and my whole stomach were basically ruined beyond repair."

Izuka had no idea what to say. Her mind couldn't form a coherent thought. What left her mouth was something she said on instinct. "What about the heroes?" She soon explained on it as her mind turned to them. "Couldn't they have helped you?"

Toshinori looked up at the sky. The media liked to portray that heroes would always be there. Always be there to save people. As All Might, Toshinori knew that was never the case. A lot of villains came to be because of this. It was those who Toshinori felt were more justified than most in their reasons for becoming villains. "Sadly the heroes can't help everyone, and even All Might has regrets because of it."

It was an ugly truth. Izuka knew logically that no hero could save everyone. Toshinori placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, even though heroes can't everyone they at least try to do their best." He gave her a smile. "Never forget that."

* * *

The sound of a phone ringing echoed from an old hero agency now home. Walking up an old man answered the phone after looking at the number listed on the id. "Took you long enough Toshinori."

On the other side Toshinori, All Might the Symbol of Peace was a bit frightened. Understandable given that this was the man that trained him. Rather brutality trained him that was. "S-sorry Gran Torino but I felt it wasn't right for me to bother someone as busy as you."

Gran Torino rolled his eyes at this. His former student knew very well that he was retired and had nothing to do. ' _Still, afraid of me after I made him puke his lunch during our training sessions.'_ Honestly, he really needed to get over that. "Why did you call me Toshinori?"

The other end of the line was silent for a few moments before Toshinori let out a sigh. Normally he would avoid calling him but with on the off chance, things went bad he had to make sure his potential successor had someone to teach them. "I have my eye on some to be my potential successor, Izuka Midoriya."

Gran Torino thought for a moment if he recognized that name. Despite being retired from the hero business he occasionally did some of it of the local police asked him too, plus he also made sure to keep an eye on the rankings and even a few from abroad. "Can't say that rings any bells is she a student at one of the hero academies or a foreigner?"

"She's a student at U.A," Toshinori asked explaining why Gran Torino had no idea who she was. "She's got a rare triple hybrid Quirk and reminds me a bit of myself."

For a moment Gran Torino wondered if that was either a good or bad. Though the triple hybrid Quirk was surprising to hear. Those were a rarity to see. "Hmm mind telling me what she looks like, and what kind of mutations she has?"

Toshinori listed the physical appearance giving him a picture of s teenage girl with green hair yellow eyes, a long whip-like tail with a heart at the end. ' _Wait, that sounds familiar.'_ He went on about her wings, horns and how she had a few other not visible mutations like her fangs confusing blood type. ' _Toshinori you have no that you are just describing a Succubus.'_

Gran Torino had very mixed feelings about this. On one hand, the Succubi he once knew couldn't be called evil, but calling her good was also a bit of a stretch. Human morality did mesh well with them. On the other, that didn't mean it was impossible for them to learn it. Though with _her_ that took a lot of effort. Even then, he was sure she didn't care. ' _If this is her daughter then Toshinori you and I are going to have a very long talk.'_

"So I was hoping that in the off chance something happened to me you could take over teaching my successor?" His request pulled Gran Torino from his thoughts.

He was tempted to explain what she was to him but just stopped himself short. Perhaps it was best for the girl to tell him, or for Toshinori to figure it out on his own. "Sure."

* * *

Izuka looked at herself in the mirror as she let out a sigh. Once again she woke up to find that her hair had grown all the way done to her legs. This was probably the more annoying thing of her Quirk. When she slept her hair would grow to this length. It took a bit of effort on her part to keep it from growing. Pulling out her scissors she tried to cut the long green mane.

After a few attempted snips, nothing happened. Looking at the scissors she realized the edges had dulled from overuse. "Great I'm stuck looking like this then."

She pushed the long bang that lay in front of her face out of her eyes. Maybe Tsuyu could help her with this. She had extremely long hair herself. "Izuka you have a package for you!"

Her mother's voice caught her attention. She didn't remember ordering anything. Walking into the common room her mother held up a box. "It says it's from your father though I'm actually surprised that he would send you something through the mail when it isn't your birthday."

Izuka opened the box to find something that made her eyes go wide. Reaching in she pulled out a note that was typed and printed. ' _I know dad works for a company that has a hero support division but this just seems way too sudden.'_ Maybe her mom had told him about her getting into U.A. and he called in a favor to get this made?

According to the information it was made with nanofibers made in such a way to mirror chainmail making it very unlikely to break. It was fireproof so she could use her flames, waterproof as well, and was made to always be easy to clean. The one problem was how it was designed. "D-d-did he r-r-really get me this?"

Inko looked at the outfit in the box. Honestly, she might have a few words with her husband later on. "Well, he probably just submitted something on the fly." Inko knew that her daughter was rather timid preceding baggy clothes but perhaps it was best to learn to get over it. "Why don't you at least try it?"

Izuka looked at her mother and at the outfit in the box. Her dad put a lot of effort to get her this costume. The least she could do was to wear it. ' _I just hope that isn't for a while.'_

* * *

When she made it to U.A. the girls asked about her now rather long hair. Izuka explained that it was another thing about her Quirk. Unless she actively cut it her hair would grow until it was the length they saw it. Surprisingly the other girls felt it suited her more than having shorter hair.

Tsuyu offered to give her tips on how to manage such long hair. Izuka was grateful as it was going to be a hassle for her to do it by herself. The rest of the day passed by without much trouble. They got to meet each of their teachers, for math, physics, English, and history. The last class of the day, however, was one that had a special teacher.

"I AM HERE!" Standing in the doorway was All Might. His usual small on his face as he leaned into the room. "Coming through the door like a normal person!"

Izuka watched with almost a blank stare at this. ' _That's not how a normal person walks in a room.'_

Around her, the class started to comment on his outfit. It was his Silver Age outfit a term coined for the outfit he used in the early days of cheer before switching to the current one he was known to wear. All Might turned to the class with a smile. Inwardly, however, he was still a tiny bit overwhelmed by the idea of teaching. "Students as you know you submitted costume designs with your applications." Izuka cursed as she knew she forgot something. To the side, the wall opened up as suitcases each with a number from one to twenty appeared. "Now each of these contains those very same outfits!"

From her seat, Izuka turned her eyes to her backpack. She didn't have an outfit like the others submitted. That left her with wearing _that_. With a sigh, Izuka joined the others and get her empty suitcase and her backpack. She had barely heard All Might to head to test site B when they are done but right now she was mentally cursing her luck. ' _I guess I have no choice.'_

* * *

All Might stood in the test area as one by one the students all walked out each one wearing their hero outfit. All Might was impressed by each of their designs. All except for one person who was missing. "Where is young Izuka?"

Ochako raised her hand to speak explaining what had happened with their missing student. "She was still in the locker rooms maybe She's just late?"

As soon as she said those words, Izuka came walking out of the shadows rather slowly. When she finally left the shadows everyone got a look of her costume. Her hero costume was unorthodox, to say the least. A pure white dress covered much her body with straps that looked around her upper arms. The dress itself exposed her cleavage and much of her thighs. Silky white gloves covered her arms going all the way up to her elbows. A full while and gold neck color rested use of just below her chin and above her shoulders. Finally a gold spider web necklace hugged her chest over the dress. A blush burned on her face. "S-s-sorry I was late."

* * *

 **Yep Izuka's hero costume is based/shout out to Albedo from Overlord. I blame the theme song cover in English I was watching. Now I heard everyone else' idea... and well I didn't want to go _that_ far. Apologies to anyone who is disappointed. Though RandomDude was extremely close.**

 **Oh and Succumon's name is revealed! Lillie. Yeah you can guess why I choose that for her name. Oh, and I have a plan for her to reveal everything to Izuka much later down the line. Also, She's the one who Gran Torino was thinking about.**

 **Speaking of that. Izuka won't be reviving One For All until say after the Sports Festival at the very least. So you have to wait for it.**

 **Guest- Yes his condition still exists. He laughed up blood this chapter.**

 **Cya next chapter I hope you are ready.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Time for the team battles! Yeah I have nothing else for an opening so I guess let' get on with the story.**

 **as for usual I like to give a shout out to the reviewers of the last chapter. Thank you BLINIX, Tombs456, kuroneko nnch, Hardcasekara, and RandomDude for your feedback and suggestions. I also thank readers, and those that favorite/follow story for giving me the drive to continue.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka felt like she was out of place. Looking at the costumes that everyone else had made hers seem like it was the odd one out. All Might himself was surprised by Izuka choice of outfit. True not all heroes wore what was considered a 'hero costume'. He knew of at least five who choose to simply dress casual, or like Izuka right now wear a dress. Even he was known to stop crime and villains in his casual attire.

Of the students, it seems most didn't seem to put much weight in her outfit itself. There were a few exceptions. The first was Katsuki who had a raised eyebrow at her choice of costume. It was unexpected given just who it was. In the end after wondering he just should ask her he settled on doing so after class.

The next was Ochako who looked at the dress in surprise. Sure it seemed strange to her but when combined with her horns it gave her the illusion of being a princess. "Wow, Izuka your costume looks amazing!" Ochako had a bit if an embarrassed blush at her outfit. "I think I should have specified mine a little more."

Izuka looked at Ochako space theme outfit and saw what she meant. Ochako's was a skin tight jumpsuit that pretty much hugged her body. "Y-your look good." She stuttered as Her eyes drifted about her friend. Her belt was conveniently wrapped around her hips almost making a heart shape with her waist. A blush formed covering Izuka's face as she realized she was checking Ochako out! ' _Oh god, I feel so dirty.'_

On the side, Minoru looked at Izuka's outfit. ' _She looks even more like a dark temptress looking to take away men's souls in exchange for pleasure!'_ He wanted to comment on this so badly. Yet, he could almost feel a wave of killer intent wash over him from Katsuki. ' _Right stay away from the little sister.'_ He had a mental cry of despair at the thought of one the two hottest girls in class being out of reach.

Actually, while most of the had chosen not to comment on her costume they did notice her looks. The U.A. uniforms were rather conservative in that aspect. Now, however, it was really apparent just how physically attractive she was. Even her mutations seem to work with it giving off the alluring demoness vibe.

All Might let out a cough in order to get the classes attention. While they could stay and comment on each other's appearances they had a class to do. Pulling out his phone from his suit's pockets he looked at them. "Now then I'll be using a random number generator in order to split you all into teams of two for a classic hero versus villain exercise!"

Mina spoke up with her hands raised at this. "Oh, you mean like those on tv?"

"Close but not quite." All Might raised a finger up as he explained what he was talking about. "True most villain engagements you see on tv happen out in the open but sarcastically most of the activity you are likely to face would be indoors." All Might spoke a lot from experience. In fact, one of those dark underground dealings was what caused him to be in his current state. "Black market deals, terrorist plots, villain hideouts, all that take place behind closed doors, in this day and age the most successful succeed by going underground so to speak."

The students were starting to get what All Might was going for. He wanted them to take part in a test mirroring what they would likely to be doing the most when it comes to stopping crime and villains. "Now, then I have used your seating orders to decide each of your numbers let's begin!"

* * *

Izuka looked at the device she and her partner were supposed to be protecting. It was a fake nuclear bomb. Something a bit _extreme_ for a group of villains, let alone two, to have at their base. Speaking of her partner, All Might random number generator had paired her up with Mina.

The scenario they were taking part in was simple. They as villains were supposed to guard the fake nuclear explosive. The heroes were supposed to either capture the both of them or reach the device. As villains, they either had to capture the heroes or outlast the timer.

As for their opponents, that was the team consisting of Eijiro Kirishima, the spiky redhead with a Quirk that let him harden his body, and Tsuyu who were to play the role of heroes. Izuka had only a bare minimum to go with when it came to them both but already she was thinking of ways they could overcome the two of them. ' _If they try to split up then which one of us would be better suited to face Eijiro? For that matter, if Tsuyu could do anything a frog can do doesn't that mean she could camouflage? Maybe setting up a weak acid trap to slip her up could work…'_

"Hey, Izuka mind if I ask something?" Izuka broke her attention from her thoughts to find Mina sitting on one of the metal crates littering the room. The pink girl didn't allow her to answer before she did, "Were you checking out Ochako?"

Izuka's face turned a bright red at this. She didn't think anyone was paying attention to that. The truth was it was exactly what she said it was. ' _What should I say?'_

Mina blinked before gasping in shock. "No way you were totally checking her out!" Mina then had a bit of a blush remembering that she too was dealing a skin-tight outfit. A naughty little thought entered her head. Getting off the crate she walked up to her. "Oh, Izuka so you like it when us girls are in skin-tight outfits?"

Izuka's face lite up almost instantly at this. "N-n-n-no I-I-I…" She felt like hiding at this. She didn't mean to look at Ochako that way it just happened. ' _Oh god please knock me out or anything else!'_

Mina wasn't expecting Izuka to be this uncomfortable about. She immediately berated herself. Of course, Izuka would be she had very negative experiences when it came to interaction with others. Mina had an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, Izuka I only did that to tease you but I kind of forgot about you know."

The pink haired girl looked away feeling ashamed. Izuka had a shell around her. One formed from years of negative interactions, and Mina trying to tease her only reopen it. "N-no it's o-ok." Izuka figured there was no Ill will against her.

Silence came over the two of them for a moment. A strange awkward feeling filled the air. Mina decided to break it as they were on the clock to set up for the heroes. "So, do you happen to have a plan?"

"I do though don't you have one?" Izuka didn't know much about anyone except for Katsuki. Mina a bit more but that was only what she had told him.

The pink girl rubbed the back of her head. When it came to these things she was kind of an idiot. Actually, she had barely managed to pass the written portion of the entrance exam. "Nope, not at all I figured you were the mastermind and I was the henchwoman in this scenario."

* * *

Izuka walked down the third-floor hallways as she waited for the heroes to show themselves. The plan she had come up with was basically to break them up preferably have Eijiro follow her. She was aware that her flames might not work on his stone body. However, all that mattered was breaking him off from Tyusu. The fourth floor was covered in several acid puddles which should hopefully slow her down. Plus they used two of the crates to block the closer entrance to the fifth floor.

Speaking of the plan Izuka caught sight of both of her opponents making it up to the third floor. Eijiro and Tsuyu were starting to feel a bit nervous. They had landed to make it through two floors with no issue. Turning to the frog-like girl Eijiro decided to voice his plan. "Ok, I say we each split up and head for one of the entrances then meet back up on the fourth floor and head for the fifth."

"What about if they are planning to ambushed us?" Tsuyu pointed out the obvious flaw in this. Izuka had to hand it to her. That was exactly what she was hoping would happen.

Eijiro had a clever grin on his face. "That's why we split up I'm sure that if they both try it then they would leave the weapon along, or if they try it at least we can either power through it outmaneuver them!" He hardened his body for emphasis. "Trust me I'm almost fireproof so Izuka's flames should be a problem for me."

Tsuyu stared at him. His reasoning seemed rather sound but of course there was still a lot that could very easily go wrong. "Ok, but if we fail it's all your fault."

With that, the two of them parted ways looking for the entrances to the fourth floor. Izuka was quick to head for Eijiro. He had unknowingly made the whole thing easier for her. She stopped turned to the side as Eijiro came tanning up the hallway to her. Eijiro stopped as he realized that yep Tsuyu assessment that they were going to ambush them was correct. "Eh, this won't be easy for you." Activating his Quirk his body started to turn rigid almost like stone. "I'm basically fireproof you know."

Izuka wasn't all that deterred by it. She really only had to keep him busy long enough to make sure Mina could engage Tsuyu. The plan was a bit of a gamble yes. Izuka ignored her arms as the flames harmlessly burned over the fabric of her sleeves. "That's not going to stop me from trying!"

She let out a stream of flames which Eijiro brought his arms up to block. True to his words the flames did nothing. At least they visibly seemed to do nothing. Eijiro pulled his arms off as she felt a burning sensation all across his arms. To his surprise his arms were unscathed. "What the hell! Why do I feel like my arms have been burned!"

* * *

In the monitor room, the class watched as Eijiro and Izuka engaged one another. The reaction to being hit by Izuka's flames that Eijiro had caused confusion too much of the class. "Hey, did Izuka burn him?" That question came from the blond with a black lighting streak in his hair, Denki Kaminari. "I mean it doesn't look like she did.'

Katsuki rolled his eyes. Izuka probably had no idea what she was even capable of with her flames. He, however, did thanks to an accident a two years ago. "Its because Deku's flames can still burn you even if they don't seem to do anything to you." Everyone turned to look at him. "She doesn't know it but when she first discovered it she accidentally used it when I grabbed her arm." He looked at his palm. "I'm a bit resistant to flames myself so there were no physical burns but for a whole minute afterwards I could feel it like the fire was still burning my palm."

Momo was the next to speak about this oddity. "That doesn't sound like how fire is supposed to act."

"Well her flames are yellow and green," Toru pointed out as on the screen Izuka was unleashing several fireballs as Eijiro who winced in pain after each one hit.

In the concern of the class the guy with a burn over his left eye, Shoto Todoroki, watched with interest as he heard Katsuki explanation. A fire could burn you even if you resisted flames was almost paradoxical. Fire Quirks tend to offer their users immunity to their own flames and resistance or outright immunity to others fire. Yet, Izuka's flames were able to burn you even if you were immune to it. ' _There is something strange about her.'_

"Unless you can power through the pain of constantly feeling like your on fire then you can forget about beating Deku," Katsuki said those words as if he was stating a fact. In many ways, being forced to feel pain even after her flames ceased sounded like a terrible opponent to face.

* * *

Eijiro stood strong as Izuka let out another stream of flames. He'll be honest he was trying his best to take the pain but each time she managed to get even a glancing with her flames he felt the burning sensation. ' _Can't let her keep hitting me from a distance gotta get in close!'_

With that, he charged forward ignoring the pain as a stream of flames rolled over his body. Finally, he tackled her knocking her back. Izuka's wings shot out and with a flap managed to right herself as Eijiro brought a hardened punch straight at her. Izuka countered with her own causing the two to meet. The silly fabric didn't tear in the slightest owing to its construction.

As she their punches it was clear that once she got her footing back that Izuka was pushing his back. Eijiro had a chuckle at this. "You know I seem to forget it given how you look but you did get third place in the strength grip test."

Izuka took it as something of a compliment. However, he seemed to have forgotten one thing. She could still ignite her arms. The flames roared back to life causing Eijiro to feel the urge to pull back. He ignored it but forgot she had one free arm. Reaching a fireball to the chest knocked the wind clear out of him as he was sent back. Eijiro raced forward before she could send another fireball and punched her in the stomach knocking Izuka into the wall.

She wanted to duck under another fist as it broke into the wall. Izuka pushed him off of her knocking him back with her own enhanced strength. Eijiro stopped himself as he came back at her. ' _I hope the traps me and Mina set are working.'_

* * *

In the viewing room, the students watched as Eijiro and Izuka continued the fight. Despite the disadvantage against the user of Lilith's Form Eijiro was holding up rather well. "It's clear Izuka has a lot of power." The bird-headed student, Fumikage Tokoyami started speaking what most of the class guessed. "However, it seems she has rather little skill when it comes to using it."

His words mirrored what a lot of them were seeing. On the screen, it was clear Izuka's fighting strategy was limited to burn them until they couldn't stand the pain. Ochako decided to explain why to the boys who didn't hear her explain it in the locker room. "Well, she did say that her mutation didn't fully come in until she was twelve and that her fire abilities a year later."

All Might listened to this with some interest. It didn't say on her medical report when her mutation had fully kicked in. Knowing all of this it was responsible to see that Izuka had little in the way of combat training. The boy with the long muscular tail coming out his back, Mashirao Ojiro looked at the battle commenting as he watched Izuka blast Eijiro back. "Still, for someone with little training in her abilities, Izuka has the edge over Eijiro."

On the other monitor, All Might caught site of Tsuyu leaping over and dodging each of Mine's acid puddles. The Frog Quirk user was quick to be made aware that Eijiro wasn't on the floor with her. All Might looked at the timer. Already they had half of the time used up. ' _Young Izuka probably won't be able to stand a chance if the two of them teamed up.'_ All Might was brought back to the screen with the fight as Izuka gathered up the flames in her arms into a large fireball.

She tossed it as Eijiro who brought his arms up to block it. As soon as he did Izuka turned around and with the flap of her wings took off as fast as she could through the air. "Wait is she running away?" Denki asked watching this.

"It appears Young Izuka is making a retreat to regroup," All Might commended as the girl landed before turning. Unlike the outside, in the practical, the halls in the building were much more narrow. It seems she didn't know how to make due to turns in the air. "After having delayed and tired Eijiro this is a sound strategy that both villains and heroes alike have employed."

Eijiro was quick to try to catch up with her having realized that she had done. By the time he made it to the stairs leading up to the fifth floor, however, he felt himself trip on the acid covered staircase. Falling over he was covered in the weak substance and couldn't seem to get a firm grip. Katsuki has a laugh at this. "She lead him into horn girls acid trap."

* * *

Izuka flew heading for the fifth-floor entrance they still had left open. She was soon surprised as a long tongue shot out and wrapped itself around her before pulling her out of the sky. She turned to the source of it as Tyusu held her making sure to avoid the acid on the ground. "Got yeah." She said though it was hard to properly hear her.

Izuka immediately ignited her arms. As soon as the unnatural flames touched her tongue. She recoiled in pain retracting her tongue as soon as the flames hit. The burning sensation still persisted. Izuka turned to one of the acid puddles and hit it with a small bit of her abnormal flame. The fluid ignited creating a normal fire which roared to life on the fluid Izuka had asked if Mina could make her acid flammable and after a few tries, they confirmed that she could.

With that, she had asked that most of it be flammable for her to use if they need it. As the flames spread through small lines of liquid to other puddles, Izuka willed the flames to her. The normal flames circled around as they were feed into the unnatural flames and converted. By the end, if it Izuka had two large Blaze's burning over both sides of her body. She pointed down and let loose a literal wave of flames heading right at Tsuyu. The Frog Quirk users jumped and raced as fast as she could.

Izuka has to use her ability to attract the flames from not overwhelming Tsuyu. She knew that a villain in real life wouldn't do this but burning a fellow student alive wasn't a good idea. Furthermore, it wasn't like she could control the intensity very well. When she was done through much of the acid puddles had been ignited and about a quarter of the floor was now on fire. ' _It's a good thing this building is solid concrete and has little in the way of structural problems.'_

This was all owed to the building being created by the Pro Hero Cementoss. Willing some of the flames towards her Izuka detonated her arms as she took off. The burning acid wouldn't last long and if she was correct they still had a few minutes left on the clock. When she got to the fifth floor she was greeted by Mina who looked ready for a fight. "Are they coming up?"

Izuka gave her a nod as the two of them looked ready. A fully three minutes later both Eijiro and Tsuyu were seen coming up the not blocked entrance. "Mina now!" Mina let out a spray of Acid at the two of them while Izuka shot a fireball. The two hit mid-air as flaming balls of burning acid caused them both to pull back. Izuka held her hand out as the flames were pulled towards her and added her own.

Eijiro cursed at this. Before he and Tsuyu could put together a new plan All Might's voice ranged through the building. "Teams up the villain team wins!"

* * *

The four students stood together as All Might looked at them. Eijiro felt defeated. Tsuyu like she said bluntly pointed out they had lost because of his plan. Meanwhile, Mina felt like celebrating her and Izuka's win. He clapped his hands in applause for their test. "Now, that was a great match both sides did rather well though the villain team managed to outlast the timer in the end."

Mina turned to Izuka with a smile on her face. "Yeah, Izuka's plan went off without a hitch!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." All Might pulled up the recording showing Eijiro and Tsuyu on the third floor. Another recording of Izuka watching as the two heroes made their plan. "The plan only managed to succeed because of Eijiro planning into it."

Tsuyu turned to Eijiro who was looking at Izuka with a stunned expression. "I told you we should have stayed together."

"Don't fill to hard on yourself Eijiro plans rarely if ever survives first contact with the enemy it's how you adapt that decides how you win." Another recording of Izuka setting fire to some of the acid and using the flames to nearly chase Tsuyu to the entrance of the fourth floor played. "Now then," All Might turned to the class. "Who would you say was the VIP of the match?

Momo took point walking forward. It was obvious to the class who it was. "Izuka sir, her plan is what allowed her and Mina to win as well as capitalizing on Eijiro's error in order to divide and conquer."

All Might gave a nod as he turned to Izuka. A smile on her face. "I can't have said it any better myself!" He pulled out his phone as he picked the next two teams. "Now in our next match Team D would be heroes and Team F would be villains!"

Team D was both Katsuki and Denki team while team F was Minoru and Tenya. The color drained on Minoru's face as he realized that Katsuki was going to be his opponent. As for Katsuki, everyone near him was a bit disturbed by the grin he was giving the little guy. Even All Might was unsettled by it.

* * *

Izuka placed her costume into the suitcase with a sigh. Despite how it looked she had kind of grown to love it. The other girls were talking about the other matches that came after her own. The one with Katsuki was a bit brutal to watch as he basically had a little way to much fun beating Minoru. None of the girls felt any sympathy for him when they watched Katsuki blast him through a wall.

The last battle was the one everyone was talking about. Shoto Todoroki had opened by freezing the whole building and simply walked up to the bomb. Mina looked at all the girls as she basically summed up what the fight showed them "Seriously he only used half of his Quirk and he managed to basically take both Toru and Mezo out in one go he got to be like the strongest guy in our class!"

Izuka remembered seeing Katsuki face at this. Being in third place hurt his pride in the Quirk Assessment Test yesterday. Watching Shoto basically win his match by himself made Katsuki look ready to explode. Toru raised her sleeve up singling that she was raising her hand. "Who do you think is the second strongest then?"

That was a more difficult question. Izuka herself started to think about who it could be. Fumikage Dark Shadow had fought Rikido Sato after a sugar rush and managed to beat him down. Katsuki after basically curb-stomping Minoru when ahead and won for his team by knocking Tenya unconscious and blasting several holes in the wall. "Oh, that's a tuffy…" Mina thought about this herself before voicing her opinion. "Though I think I'll have to pick Izuka."

That caused the green haired girl to turn to Mins in surprise. "Why me?" Izuka personally didn't think she was that strong compared to Fumikage or Katsuki the two who seemed more worthy of the spot than her. "My Quirks nowhere as good as Kacchan's or even Fumikage's."

Toru was in agreement with her. "Yeah, I mean sure she can burn you even if you are fireproof and all but I don't see how that puts her up there with those two." Her opinion was shared with Tsuyu and Kyoka.

However, Momo, Ochako, and Mina each knew that it was more likely experience over anything. After all, Ochako did see her blast down a Zero-Pointer with one hit. Mina and Momo both figured that given how recent she was to use her Quirk competitively to everyone else that should she master it more she might as be able to be more than a match for the both of them.

Izuka for her part tried to ignore it. Inwardly she wondered if she really was that powerful or not. She never gave much thought. Entering U.A. and becoming a hero mattered most to her. After a while, the girl had finally switched to their uniforms and were heading out. Izuka followed them but ended up slipping on some of Mina's acid that had been left from her outfit. Mina turned and went to catch her which unknowingly made things worse as her wings shot out and knocked her down with her as well.

Izuka's mouth ended up buying her neck and unknown to her the fangs edged into her gums shot out and pieced into Mina's neck. "You bit me."

Izuka immediately pulled herself off with her fangs still out. "Sorry I don't know…" She bit her tongue almost drawing blood as she realized her fangs were out.

She retracted them back into her gums. Ochako noticed it just before she did and decided to ask about it. "Wait, you have fangs?"

That caused the girls to look at her. "Yeah, they are retractable and I kind of don't use…" She stopped before her eyes went wide. "Mina, you don't feel numb do you?"

Mina blinked at this. She didn't feel numbness at all. "No, wait why?"

Izuka picked herself up and helped Mina off the floor. The green-haired teen had a sigh of relief. "It's because my fangs are attracted to a pair of venom glands in my head." She explained as she pointed at just above the roof of her mouth. "The venom temporary inflicts a degree of numbness while causing pain you normally would feel to increase greatly by it."

Kyoka raised an eyebrow at hearing this. "Wait this is part of your mutation right?" Izuka nodded slowly in confirmation. "Do you have any other mutations?"

"Well I can heal much faster, my bones are lightweight flexible and strong, also…" Izuka blushed as this last two were rather personal. The girls seemed to all lean in curiously. "W-well I can c-control my period."

At that, the girls all looked at her a mix of surprise and a little bit of jealousy. What they wouldn't give to not have to deal with it every month. "Is that all?"

No there was one other thing she could do. One that was probably the most embarrassing thing she could do. With a deep blush on her face and a soft and low tone to her voice. "I-I-I produce m-m-milk." She motioned her sizable breasts for them to get an idea about what she meant.

A blush formed on each of the girls' faces. This was something they each mentally swear not to talk about it. Mina's blush seemed to darken all of a sudden. "You girls go on ahead I'll clean up the acid."

Without much protest, the other girls left the locker room. As soon as they did Mina started to let out loud gasps. Her legs terrible as she suddenly collapsed on her knees. She wanted to scream as she felt herself heat up between her legs. ' _What's happening?'_

* * *

A figure dressed in a black hood walked out an alleyway. In his hand was one of U.A. holoprojectors. Taking great care as to not touch it with all of his fingers he arrived it. The recording of All Might played. "So All Might really is teaching at U.A." a smile formed at this. "This makes things much easier."

* * *

 **So you're probably asking what happened to Mina. Well yeah Izuka venom is as she says it does (though it increases physical feelings not just pain ^_-). That said the acid within Mina had a funny reaction. Basically you could guess what it it did. Oh, and I think I might go the harem route. As for Izuka's sexuality... she's part Succubus they are a species of pansexuals and you can see were I'm going with this.**

 **As for the strength debate. Well I left it up in the sir. While Katsuki, Izuka, Fumikage, and Shoto are the strongest there is a bit of ambiguity on how to rank them. I wanted to introduce this into the story. I would love to see how you think she stackes up in terms of power. (Please don't add One For All to the mix.)**

 **I'll cya all later and remember feedback and suggestions are welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So this makes another day another update. Ok to be honest I am kind of creative this week. That means you all get more to read:)**

 **Now as usual I like to thank the reviewers of the last chapter. So thank you Tombs456, nosepicker, doCinthehouse, Kaore Ryu, Sinai Wizard, s082829, RainbowMaze, kuroneko nnch, and Guest for your suggestions and feedback. Also, thank you to my readers and those that favorite/follow the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Toshinori got out of his pick-up truck as he saw a small pile of garbage already being piled up at the parking lot. Looking at the beach he saw Izuka pushing a cabinet up on to the driveway. He didn't expect to see her doing this at least not right now. When she was finally done Toshinori decides to make his presence known. "Well, I see you're committed to helping clean the beach."

Izuka turned to the side to see the ghoulish man. She was surprised to see him here again. "Toshinori," Izuka turned to the pile of garbage that she was piling up. "Y-yeah, I mean I have to see this through."

Thinking back to class earlier today Toshinori had to agree with the rest of the class. Having watched the fight and its reply it was clear Izuka hadn't had much in the way of control. "You know All Might told me something about you today." Izuka attention was on him as she wondered what was it that he was talking about. "You haven't had your full Quirk with you long correct?"

"It appeared fully when I was twelve," Izuka was aware of what he was implying. Momo had told her that she had a visible lack of skill when it came to combat. Of course, it was due to her rather recent and limited training in that regard.

Toshinori took a seat on the side of his pickup. There were a few benefits to no one knowing he was All Might. Especially given what he was thinking. "If you want I can help you with your training." Izuka looked at him with a raised eyebrow. A chuckle escaped Toshinori's mouth. "Hey being All Might's secretary implies a lot more than it needs, in fact, I help him with his usual training regiment."

Utter surprised covered Izuka's face at this. The ghoulish man in front of her helped with All Might's daily training. "A-a-are you sure?"

Toshinori gave her a nod in confirmation. He thought back remembering the thing she did against the Zero-Pointer. It was clear that she had the means to do it but it had only been instinctive. To Toshinori it seemed to be a good place to start with. "I'm sure I got a bit more free time as of late." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So what do you say to letting me be your personal coach?"

Izuka weighed it in her head for a bit. She was a bit behind everyone else when it came to her Quirk. Plus maybe having someone help her would finally allow her to do consciously ignite her, legs, wings, etc. "Alright."

That was what Toshinori had hoped she would say. Toshinori had a smile on his face at her decision. "Well, then how about we start right now?"

"Now?" This was rather sudden. Izuka had just said yes to it next even a minute ago. "Isn't this moving a bit fast?"

"Well, given how you are behind everyone else in your class I figured we might as well do it sooner rather than later." The ghoulish man had a thoughtful look on his face as he thought about what they should do first. What he saw she needed work on her flight, her flames, and her combat style. "How about we start off with your flames?"

* * *

Somehow the knowledge that All Might was teaching at U.A. had gotten out. Reporters and news crews lined up outside the front gate. The news that All Might was going to be teaching at U.A. was apparently all it took for nearly every major media outlet in the country and some from outside it to swarm the gate and start asking questions to the students.

The moment they saw Izuka in her school uniform the reporters pounced without mercy. Microphones in front of her as they asked dozens of questions that were all basically, "How is All Might as a teacher!"

Izuka looked at the almost rabid reporters. Their overwhelming desire for All Might information was inserting to her. ' _Oh god is this how the news really acts to popular Pro Heroes?!'_ In her panic, she arrived her flames.

Surprisingly the reporters were not burned by them. Lucky for her someone choose that time to intervene before she could end up on the news for burning the reporters. "I would politely ask you to leave Izuka alone unless you want her to burn you all from overwhelming her." Shota stood there with his eyes now red and his hair standing up.

The reporters broke as Izuka realized just who her homeroom teacher actually was. Sure, she had a theory given he seemed to sleep a lot during the day and his appearance sort of matches the descriptions of the currently ranked twenty-ninth hero. ' _The Erasure Hero: Eraserhead.'_

Izuka quickly made her way out of the crowd and past the gate. One of the reporters, however, being rather bold marched on up to the gate. "You listen here we're not going until…" Just as she was about to step foot into the gate large metal plates shot up blocking her path.

Shota rolled his eyes at the reporter. She was obviously a new one having not been told about the U.A. security gate. Shota turned to Izuka who was relieved to be out of the grasp of them. "You can see why some heroes don't like the media all that much not only due to them hounding them but also because of the more ambitious get in the way of their hero work."

"I don't think I want to deal with reporters if that's what I can expect." Izuka shivered at the thought if what would happen if an adult her was swarmed in her costume. Minoru would be the least of her worries on that end. As the two of them walked to the building ignoring the yelling from the reporter who set off the alarm. Izuka decided to speak about his identity. "S-so you're the Pro Hero Eraserhead."

He turned to her with a bit of a raised eyebrow. Sure he was ranked at twenty-ninth but his appearance was more rumor and a few eyewitnesses reporters. "You managed that after seeing me use my Quirk just once?"

Izuka rubbed the back of her head. "Actually I kind of figured you were given that you somewhat match the description and your sleeping patterns seem to correlate to you being used to nighttime patrols like how Eraserhead is known for." Shota stared at her surprised that it wasn't that her mother had told her. He could see no deception in her features. If anything she seemed rather timid when he was staring at her. "Your Quirk just proved it."

"I see," Shota placed a hand on her shoulder. Despite his reputation that some of his fellow teachers gave him he was still a teacher. "Izuka if I may you should learn to have more control over when you activate your Quick in stressful situations." That's right if it wasn't for him she could have ended up burning them. "You have a lot of potential but if you can't learn to control it then you might not be cut out for being a hero."

That was a bitter pill to swallow. Yet, Izuka knew that he was right. For a moment she was thankful for Toshinori offering to train her after school. Outside the gate, the reporter finally gave up on her rant. They just stood outside hoping they could catch All Might when he walked out.

Standing on the other side of the street the figure with a black hoodie watched the news crews all lined up outside. Just as he had hoped the reporters were all here. ' _This is where the fun begins.'_

* * *

When Izuka walked into homeroom she could have sworn that Mina looked away from her with a blush. After she finished cleaning up the acid she had left she kind of have her and Ochako an excuse to not walk to the station with them. Unknown to her Mina was blushing because of the incident that happened in the locker room was still fresh on her mind.

She figured it was nothing. Totally nothing but her having a strange episode. Nor was nothing wrong with thinking of Izuka… mins shock her head. ' _Stop thinking about Mina it's a one-time thing ok.'_

As Izuka took her seat Ochako turned to her with a question on her mind. The brunette figured she could get to know a few of her friends in U.A. better and the first to come to mind was Izuka. "Hey, Izuka there is new middle shop opening near my area and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"S-sure." This was rather sudden but welcomed. She mostly went to the arcade with Katsuki so hanging out at some place new was a welcomed change. Though a small part of her mind wondered what Ochako was going to wear for it. That small part pictured a more revealing outfit. She immediately pushed those thoughts to the side. "So is that after school or?"

Ochako pulled into her bag and found the opening day coupons. She was really lucky to get them as they were for one day only. "They are opening this Saturday!"

Izuka thought about it. She had no plans for Saturday. In fact, that day was mostly just spent with her by herself watching tv and playing video games. Going out with a friend sounded a lot more fun than that. "Great so when and where do you want me to meet you?"

Ochako thought about it for a moment. They could meet at the station near U.A. but the trains from each of their stations had a completely different schedule. "How about you meet me at my apartment?" Ochako pulled out her phone. "Here give me your number and I'll give you mine that way I can text you my address."

Izuka pulled out her phone as the two of them put each other in their contacts. Izuka's phone was rather bear in contacts. All she really had was her mother and Katsuki's who was under his nickname Kacchan. It was a sign of how isolated Izuka had become over the years.

The two-handed each other the phones back just as Shota walked into class. The teacher barely seemed to acknowledge anyone as he as It at his desk. "Alright everyone today we will be doing something important for your class's future."

Everyone was on edge as they waited to hear what it was. Some of the class was on edge wondering just what sort of thing this was. Shota sighed looking at the form that Nezu handed him. "You have to choose a Class President."

A wave of relief washed over the students. It wasn't anything extreme just regular school stuff. Now that the feeling of crisis was gone another problem arose. Who were they going to pick as class President?

The resulting uproar had anyone interested in the position talking about what they would do. Minoru was the only one no one took seriously. After his comment of making the girls' skirts insanely short made every girl in class glare at him. Katsuki took that moment to threaten him with bodily harm. Needless to say, he was quick to omit Izuka from it and choose to stay quiet.

Tenys stood in front of the class his arms chopping the air in front of him like a robot. "People the only true way is for us to put it to a vote!"

That got everyone's attention. A vote did sound like the right way to go but there was just one problem. Tsuyu being her usual self-voiced it. "Wouldn't everyone just vote for ourselves?" Her words rang true a much of the class was thinking of just voting for themselves if that happened. "We haven't known each other all that long after all."

"True which means whoever can get more then one vote would deserve the position more having made an impact in such a short amount of time." Tenya's counter argument managed to win over much of the class.

Shota sighed though at least this wasn't like the last class who did it. They decided on drawing lottos and Shota name was in the aftermath was found written into it. ' _I don't know who thought it was funny but I'm still not laughing.'_ Still, hopefully, there wasn't a prankster in this class. "Alright, cast your votes on who you want as your Class President and I'll tally them up."

* * *

As soon as everyone was done voting Shota tallied up the votes. As Tsuyu pointed out some of the class seemed to have voted for themselves leaving only two who got more than one. In first place with four votes was Momo Yaoyorozu, and in second place with three was Izuka Midoriya. The green-haired girl was honestly shocked to hear that she got second place.

"Alright Momo Yaoyorozu is the Class President, and Izuka Midoriya is your Class Vice President." That caused the later to go wide-eyed. She was Vice President because she got the second most votes?

Izuka was soon pulled up into the front of the class along with Momo. Izuka didn't think she was cut out to become Vice President. Besides she didn't want the job. As the rest of the class stared at her Izuka felt like she was being judged by everyone. Denki shrugged his shoulders at their choices. "You know what I'm ok with this I mean Momo smart and so is Izuka." Plus it didn't help that both girls were the hottest in the class. Of course, he was smart enough not to say it out loud. Unlike Minoru, he didn't want Katsuki blowing him up. "Momo, Izuka, Momo, Izuka."

With that, the rest of the class except for Shoto and Katsuki joined in. Izuka stared blankly back as they continued their chant. Never in a hundred years would she expect this. "Izuka." She turned her head over to Momo who held her hand out. "It seems that we are both going to working together for the betterment of our class."

Izuka was still stunned by All of this. She really didn't want to be Vice President but everyone else wanted it. With a mental sigh, she took Momo's hand. Shota just wrote their names in and filed the paper for later. ' _At least it's a step up from class 3-A.'_

* * *

Toshinori sat in the teacher's lounge as he took his medicine. Shota warned him about the reporters outside the school. Normally he wouldn't worry but this time he figured it was best to head the back way. ' _Seriously I think two of them were trying to strangle each other.'_

Toshinori knew the media could get competitive but that was just beyond what he was used too. He could understand why some heroes chose to have someone in their agency do the press work for them. He looked at the schedule for this week. Class 1-A was going to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint for rescue hero practice. All Might had volunteered to join the class. ' _They didn't tell me that it was tomorrow!'_

He really needed to look at the class schedule more offend. Working from memory at his time at U.A. wasn't cutting it. Toshinori was brought from his thoughts as Nezu entered the room. "Ah, Toshinori there you are I was coming to see if you were alright given the news crews haven't left the front gate since they arrived."

"Shoto already told me about them." Toshinori looked at the clock. It was almost lunchtime. The ghoulish man wondered just how long were they willing to stay outside the gate.

Nezu gave Toshinori a nod as he took a seat. A moment of silence filled the air before Nezu spoke. "I take it you have made your mind up on who you are choosing as your successor?"

Toshinori knew this might be coming. Him volunteering to join Class 1-A for their rescue practice after he showed interest in a certain student from that class? It was obvious to Nezu that he had made his choice. "I have."

Nezu leader back in his seat. It was just as he had hoped. "Well, I guess you are planning to tell Izuka about your condition then?"

"She already knows, at least she knows that Toshinori is suffering from it." He thought back to yesterday when he agreed to help her with her Quirk. Toshinori had done so both to help her get better but also to see if how One For All Might affect her Quirk. He only knew of at least four of the eight people who were given it.

The first user, his childhood friend who he had passed to, his predecessor, and her own predecessor. The thing he did know was that None of the holders of One For All had a hybrid type Quirk like Izuka. They either had just emitter, transformation, mutant or in his case no Quirk at all. Perhaps it would just sit inside of her, perhaps it would argument her bodies abilities, or instead move towards her emitter part of her. There was also the scenario that it would link itself to all aspects of her Quirk.

Nezu had a knowing smile. He was surprised to know that Toshinori had told her about it but at the same time, it just proved that the successor to All Might had finally been picked. "So when are you hoping to ask her to become your successor?"

"Right now I want to help her with her own Quirk before I give her mine." Toshinori thought to the events schedule that was listed on their school calendars. If there was any time he thought was the best it had to be the four-day break during the Sports Festival.

* * *

The table that Izuka ate lunch at was something else. In just to days it had morphed to this. She was sitting on the far side with Katsuki in front of her. Next to him was Eijiro who had Tsuyu sitting next to him and finally Tenya at the other side. On her side Ochako was next to her, followed by Momo and Mina.

Katsuki was usually the only one who sat with her back in middle school. Well him and his two lackeys for the better term. Now, this wasn't the case anymore. "Hey Deku." She was pulled from her thoughts as Katsuki stared at her. "Congrats on managing to get Vice President I guess."

Eijiro turned to the two of them. It was still hard to believe the two were friends or that they were even close enough that Katsuki would call her his little sister. "So, how do you two know each other again?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes at this. He had hoped Izuka would tell everyone about it but he guessed word hasn't gotten around. "Our parents knew each other and we went to the same school for most of our lives how that for you Spiky Hair?"

Tsuyu decided to join the conversation seeing how Katsuki was giving everyone nicknames instead of even bothering to remember their real names. "You know why do you keep calling Izuka, Deku?" That was a question she, Momo, Iida, and Eijiro all wondered along with most of the class. "You know it means the one who can't achieve anything right?"

Mina was the one to interject. Both she and Ochako had already learned the reasons why from Izuka. "Its because her name Izuka is close to Izuku which can be read as Deku when written out." Mina turned to Izuka before feeling the memory from yesterday try to resurface. She turned away almost immediately. "It's also a bit of a joke as if she was a boy her parents would have called her Izuku."

Momo raised an eyebrow at hearing this. "Wait, your parents had picked the names Izuku and Izuka if they were having a boy or girl?"

"Yeah, they are not the most creative when it came to names." If she thought of it both her parents' names for their Quirks were also uninspired. Attraction of Small Things and Can Breath Fire were very unimaginative and quite literal names for their Quirks. "I think its always been the case."

Just then an alarm went off echoing through the school. Everyone at Izuka's seat looked around as the older students started to get up. Tenya decided to ask one of them as they passed by. "What's going on?"

The student, a third year by the looks of it, turned to him and pointed outside. "That U.A. level three alarm it means someone has managed to enter the campus!"

That caused Izuka to almost shoot up. Someone had entered the school. Her mind raced with the causes. Villains attacking was the first one to come to mind. It seems everyone else had similar thoughts as pretty soon the room seemed to flood as students made their way to the exits.

Naturally, as they got caught up in the stampede of students. Izuka was pressed against the glass of the window and saw that it wasn't a villain attack. The teachers were out and confronting the news crews who had somehow gotten into the school. ' _It's just the reporters.'_ Izuka knew that the rest of the people had to be told. Turning to everyone she thought about what she was going to do. She couldn't teach Ochako, Tenya, Katsuki, or Momo. She had to get everyone's attention. Raising her hand up she ignited it and shot a fire pall to the top of the pathway. The students all stopped as they turned to the source of the attack. "I-i-s j-just the r-r-reporters." Izuka pointed out to to the scene where the reporters were arguing with the teachers.

The students seemed to all calm down and instead of panicking they all started to leave in an orderly fashion. Izuka let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully it was all just a misunderstanding. However, if anyone was paying attention out the far side of the window they would have noticed someone slipping out of the U.A. building and into a mist before both disappearing.

* * *

Izuka closed her eyes as she tried to focus. The flames on her arms ignited. Now she tried to feel what she felt when the sludge villain attacked her, and when she jumped in to protect Ochako. ' _This doesn't seem to be working!'_ She opened her eyes as she just looked at her arms.

On the side sitting in an old beach chair, Toshinori watched as Izuka failed again to ignited her flames. From what she told him she had been trying to get it to happen but each time she focused nothing happened. Quirks were a part of the person in question. Yet, there was also a degree of conscious control when it came to them. "Perhaps you have a mental block?"

Izuka turned to the ghoulish man. It was true that sometimes trauma could hamper someone's ability to use their Quirk but what could that be for her? What kind of trauma could she have gone through to do something like that? Izuka soon whispered to herself as a feeling she hadn't felt in two years returned. "Succubus."

"Succubus?" Toshinori was sure he heard that somewhere before. He recalled Gran Torino and his predecessor use the word bit that was all he knew. "Why would that be what's blocking you?"

Izuka held her head down. As she looked at the pendant she always wore. Nearly two years ago she was given this by the lady she saved when she was four-years-old. Yet, while the voice was gone there was still doubts. Doubts about herself that she kept pushed down. "Do you think that I could be a hero if I wasn't human?"

That was something Toshinori never put thought into. While the question seemed strange he recalled on her medical reports just how mutated Izuka was. Half her DNA was altered. An extreme case in this world of Quirks. She probably had a hard time believing herself as human. "Izuka who do you think is the Principal of U.A. is?"

"A Pro Hero?" Actually, Izuka had no idea who the principal even was. That was missed because they didn't attend orientation like the rest of the class.

Her question wasn't false. Though Toshinori felt he should have a talk with Shota about missing orientation. "True, however, he isn't human he's one of the rare few animals that have shown the development of a Quirk."

This made Izuka blink in surprise. Animals were reported to develop Quirks but only rarely. If the principal of U.A. was a hero and wasn't human then what fear did she really have. Izuka closed her eyes and let her pendant go. Her flames ignited on her arms and then yo Toshinori's amazement flames ignited on her legs, then her wings, her tail and finally her horns. Izuka opened her eyes with a smile. She had finally done it.

* * *

 **Vice President Izuka Midoriya Class 1-A. Yep, she's not getting out of this. Why because I day so. Also hope you like my choice for her friend circle that was her lunch table.**

 **nosepicker- Well you have to remember that Izuka still quite timid. She even had an aversion to her outfit. Basically until someone does something first she probably won't do much. She still had a faint sultry tone to her voice though.**

 **s082829- Her outfit is more like armor. It' made of nanofiber in a chain mail like configuration. Though it might.**

 **Now the next chapter may take some time to complete so bare with me alright. Cya all next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

**This took a lot longer then I predicted. But on the bright side it's longer then any other chapter of MHA I have written. Which I hope is a plus.**

 **As usual I like to thank the last group of reviewers, Hardcasekara, Qazzio, nosepicker, Sinai Wizard, RandomDude, Kerksagog, acw28, and Sniper. Your feedback and suggestions are noted. I also like to thank the readers and those that faced and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka was feeling rather good about herself. Having finally succeeded in igniting her flames just like she had done in the practical exam did loads for her confidence in her abilities. Though that was moderated when she tried taking off with her burning wings. Toshinori had to duck out of the way of the splash of flames that came about as a side effect.

Apparently, the flames on her wings naturally splashed outwards when she flapped her wings. This meant that flying with them ignited was a bad idea until she learned how to do so without setting fire to everything below her. Still, her mood was rather upbeat as she thought about this.

"Hey, Izuka you seem awful happy today." She was pulled from her thoughts as Ochako turned to her.

She wasn't the only one as Katsuki had also noticed her rather upbeat mood. Out the corner of his eye he watched and listened as Izuka explained why. "I finally managed to control the thing I did in the practical." Izuka showed bt igniting the tip of her tail with her flames.

That caused Katsuki to look on with actual surprise. In all the time he known her Izuka had never been able to so that with her flames. True he heard a few of the students talk about how she did it against the Zero-Pointer but to actually see it was another thing. Izuka put out the flames as she had an embarrassed look at the memory of the mistake she made when taking off. "Though I don't think I should ignite my wings anytime soon."

Ochako had a questioning look at this. "Why not?"

Izuka was about to answer when their homeroom teacher finally walked in. Shota looked at the class in front of him. "Today you will all be doing rescue training." With that, the wall to the far side of the class opened up with their suitcases. "So put on your costumes and meet me by the bus that will take you to the area."

* * *

In the lounge Toshinori sat in silence as the clock tricked was the only sound he heard. He used up almost his whole limit today just on his way to U.A. a part of him wanted to chastise himself for the recklessness of it. ' _Now I can't head to the USJ with 1-A.'_

The sound of the door opening got his attention as Nezu walked in. The animal principal of U.A. had a sigh as he looked at Toshinori. "I just informed Thirteen that you won't be joining him and Shota at the USJ." Nezu honestly expected more out of the ghoulish looking man in front of him. "You know that there are plenty of heroes who can respond to the problems in this area correct?"

"I know it's just whenever I see a crime or the like I can't help but step in." Toshinori took out his flask and took a swing of his medicine. He stared at the object containing a mix of painkillers, light amount of alcohol, and his medications. "I almost used it all up just getting here."

Nezu could see that this was causing Toshinori great pain. Besides the physical kind, which he had enough of each time he switched forms, there was a lot of mental pain. Five years ago his time limit was actually longer. After some physical therapy, he was able to hold it for five hours. Then he started pushing the limit and after a year he cut it down to three. It seemed that just being a hero for a short period was demanding of him. "Perhaps it's best that you rethink your plan to give Izuka One For All?"

Toshinori looked at him like he was crazy. Nezu decided to explain what he had meany before Toshinori got the wrong impression. "What I mean is that you should consider giving her One For All sooner than you have planned." Nezu took a seat on the sofa next to him. "At the rate, you are going you probably won't be able to keep being All Might without killing yourself."

Toshinori hanged his head down. He knew that Nezu was right in that regard. One For All was burning as bright as ever within him. Yet, his body was broken and he kept pushing it to its very limits and sometimes beyond. Eventually, the power within him will break his body beyond repair. A sober thought soon entered his mind. Once he passes on One For All its power would wane within him. The previous users of the Quirk, save the first user himself, all had their own Quirks to fall back on as its power disappeared. He had none as he was Quirkless.

When he passes it on eventually it will face quicker with every use. Until eventually it would be gone. All Might will be no more and with it the Symbol of Peace. ' _I have to spread it out when I do.'_ He looked at his hand. The feeling of Quirklessness was so long ago almost a distant memory. ' _If All Might falls before his successor can debut the villains, and the criminals that I forced into hiding would resurface.'_

Still, if he gave her One For All now then she may have even more difficulty with her Quirk in the future. He wanted her to have a much better grasp about her own Quirk before he gave her One For All. "If I do it now I might put to much pressure on her though."

* * *

The class boarded the bus each dressed in their hero costumes. For Izuka this meant the dress that she was given for an outfit. It still felt strange to wear it while everyone else had a more traditional looking outfit on. Ochako turned to her with a questioning look, "So Izuka if you don't mind me asking why did you submit that as your hero outfit?"

Izuka blushed in embarrassment as she realized everyone was looking at her. She didn't submit her form at all. The one she had planned to give was a green and purple jumpsuit with some inspiration of All Might threw in. "W-well you see my dad works at a company that has a hero support division and he," She looked down at the outfit that she had instead. A dress that was made like chain mail, was fireproof and waterproof. "Called in a favor and got me this."

"Well, I think it looks great on you." Momo gave her a smile as she looked at it. "It's also so nice that your father had gotten you it."

Izuka looked out the window as a few of U.A.'s test fields flew by them. The school grounds were rather large, to say the least. The fact they were going by bus was more than enough to give an idea of how big the school really was. "What can of rescue training do you think we'll be doing?"

Izuka question caused the others to shrug. At least they knew one thing though. "If it's anything yo do with fire I think you and Shoto have it covered." Tsuyu pointed out as Shoto who sat at the far side of the bus only sent a brief look at them. "Actually I think all of us would do well as heroes except Katsuki."

As soon as those words left her mouth Katsuki shot a glare at her. Izuka knew what was coming. She had known him for years after all. "What are you getting at Frog Legs!"

Izuka sighed as soon Katsuki was yelling at the class as the pointed out the rather noticeable part of his personality. Namely that he was rather violent and prone to threatening others. ' _That's just how he is he's a good guy if you get to know him.'_

The bus came to a stop as Shoto turned to the students. "If you are done arguing we're here."

* * *

The Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ as it was also known, was where U.A. simulated many natural disasters and other rescue type scenarios. As the class followed Shota into the building they were all greeted by what looked like a walking space suit. Ochako and Izuka both had a moment to fangirl. "Space Hero: Thirteen!"

"Greetings everyone and welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ as we call it." The spacesuit wearing hero greeted with a wave. The class took a look at at the various zones that they could see including two that were domed off.

Toru raised one of her gloves up as she noticed that one of the teachers was missing. "Wait where is All Might wasn't he supposed to be here?" The class turned to the invisible girl wondering how she knew that. "It was on our class schedule that we were given after the first day."

Most of the class had seen there but considering how "orientation" was replaced by Shota's training and his words about class teacher freedom most just ignored there's. Thirteen walked holding up three fingers as he had. "All Might got a little caught up with something on the way here." It was what Nezu told him to say after the principal learned just how badly he used up his time. "He should be here for the tail end of the class."

With that out of the way, Shota gave a motion for the class to follow him. When he looked out the edge, however, he stopped a purple vortex appeared in the center of the plaza. He immediately held his arm put. "Everyone get back!"

Walking out of the vortex one after another were people. Finally, the last two to step out was a bulky being with a beak shaped mouth and an exposed brain, along with a young man covered in hands leaning his body. Izuka looked at Shota expression and she knew that this wasn't part of the person plan. Ochako then said what they were all thinking. "Wait are those actual villains?"

There were actual villains right here. Villains attacking U.A. Izuka thought back to yesterday when the level three-alarm had been triggered by the news crews. "Wait how did they get here doesn't U.A. have an alarm system?"

"They must be jamming the signal." Shota pulled out goggles from his neck and wrapped them in front of his eyes. The situation just got real and this was no place for the students. "Denki see if you can break through to U.A. Thirteen protect the kids and get to safety."

With that, he jumped into the crowd of villains. A few of them held up their hands to blast them with whatever their Quirk was. When nothing happened they looked in shock before Shota's scarf shot out and pulled him towards several of them with knock kicks to the head. Watching this from afar the one covered in hands took notice. "Seems we have out first minibosses."

Thirteen turned to the students leading them towards the door before a purple mist with yellow band-like eyes blocked their way. "Hello heroes and would-be-heroes of U.A. terribly sorry for the interruption to their class, but you see we the League of Villains came here today with the goal of killing All Might." The mists eyes took notice of the missing Symbol of Peace. "Though it seems the lesson plan was switched at the last minute." His mist like body grew out.

He then moved all around the students as some of them were sucked into portals that he seemed to open up. Ochako tried to grab Izuka before the green-haired girl found herself fallen in the air. The area seemed to be a mock city on fire. Our the corner of her eyes she noticed that Mina was falling in the air with her. With a flappy of her wings, she flew over and caught her in the air. "I got you!"

Mina immediately blushed as Izuka set the both of them down. The pink girl was still trying and failing to get the accident out of her head. The more she tried the harder it got as she would just be reminded of it. "T-t-thanks Izuka."

Izuka put her down before a voice spoke through the burning inferno. "Looks like Kurogiri sent us a pair of lovebirds." Both of them had a blush at this before several villains came walking out. "Your both out of luck ladies."

Izuka just looked at the group of thugs all around them. As she tried to analyze the situation she noticed something. She was dropped into the zone that was supposed to deal with fire rescue. Her Quirk allowed her to literally control the flames around them. ' _They have no idea what our Quirks are.'_

That meant that these guys had no idea what they could do. If that was the case then they had an advantage. Stealing herself Izuka walked forward. "Mina you might want to get back."

The thugs laughed at Izuka's show of bravado. That soon changed as the flames raced towards her and on contact turned into the yellow and green that she was known for. The thugs took a step back as Izuka whole body was surrounded by a literal vortex of fire. Her yellow eyes seemed to almost glow through the blaze. The thugs took a step back as they stared at the vortex. "W-what the this wasn't supposed to happen!"

In truth, she was having some problems controlling this much fire. Izuka held up her hands as she knew her control was slipping and if it did she was likely to dent it in all directions. With a push, a torrent of flames washed over the villains in front of her. Izuka tried as best she could to make sure the flames didn't kill them.

When the flames ceased the thugs were all on the ground moaning in pain while Izuka took a few breaths. She had never tried something like that before and it's clear it took a lot out of her. ' _Ok, I really need to work on my control.'_

"Oh my god that was was so amazing!" Mina just stared at the fallen villains almost at a loss for words. She stared at Izuka who was catching her breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just never tried doing that." Izuka took the moment to look around the still burning area. "I don't think they knew what Quirks we had otherwise they wouldn't have dropped me off in this zone."

Mina could see what she meant. Besides she heard about their reason why they attacked U.A. "Well, duh I mean you heard that mist guy said they wanted to kill All Might I don't think they have a clue about what they are doing."

Izuka shook her head at this. Most people would think this was stupid but Izuka knew that this had to be planned in advance. They cut them off from the school and knew when to attack. "I think they may actually have something that could do that."

Mina just couldn't believe that. All Might was supposed to be invincible. So many had tried and failed to defeat him. "You can't be serious?"

Izuka wished she wasn't. It was a terrifying thought in of itself. Everything about this just seemed to fit. Izuka looked around at the burning building. "We have to find a way out of here and regroup with the others." Izuka looked up at the dome. She could probably get to the exit from her with her wings. "It would be faster if I fly us out, Mina I need you to wrap your arms around me."

A blush formed on the pink girls face at those words. She pushed those thoughts out of her head. It was the only way nothing else. Wrapping her arms around Izuka the two of them shot off as Izuka flew them out to the exit.

* * *

The plan is simple. Tenya was to race back to the U.A. building and get the teachers for back up. With his Quirk, he should be able to make it. There was just one problem though. "You do know I can hear you right?" The mist man had heard all of it. "What's now stopping me from preventing your plan?"

"Just cause you heard us doesn't mean you can stop us!" Sero pointed out as he and Yuga shot out tape and a naval laser respectively at him. "Tenya go now!" The mist being moved out of the way of their attacks as Tenya made a beeline for the closed doors.

"Oh no, you don't." The mist covered being was about to open a portal and warp him into one of the zones when he felt a strong pull sucking up the air and him. Turning around he was greeted by Thirteen having opened the cups on his fingers.

The mist villain resisted the pull as best he could. Tenya stopped and watched as Thirteen yelled out to him. "Go now!"

The mist man turned to the space-themed hero as he was slowly being sucked closer. The hero did have a powerful Quirk but that was hampered by one flaw. Thirteen was not a combative hero. If he was he would have realized the flaw in fighting a villain who could open portals. Namely that he could open portals. The mist guy opened one in from of him and right behind thirteen causing his own Quirk to rip apart the back of his outfit. Thirteen collapsed in pain as the mist man looked over him. "You have a powerful Quirk bit your combat skills leave much to be desired."

Ochako in a gasp raced over to the fallen hero. She was almost panicking as she looked at the wound. Tenya cursed himself. He had stopped to watch instead of racing to the door. Turning around Tenya made a beeline for it hoping he could outrun him. This didn't go unnoticed by the wrapping villain. "Oh no, you don't."

As he raced forward. Within the vague Mist like body, Ochako spotted what looked like a metal brace. She acted quickly racing forward and slapping it with her hands right as the villain almost managed to catch Tenya. At the last moment, his now weightless body floated up. "Tenya hurry!"

Tenya forced the door open as the mist covered villain shot out. He was too late as the door closed behind the young man. ' _Blast it! Tomura is not going to like this!'_

* * *

Izuka and Mina out of the dome as they looked out around the facility. A faint pillar of ice could be seen in the Avalanche zone. Up in the Mountain zone bolts of electricity were seen flashing through the air, and it almost looked like a few of the students were trapped on the boat in the Sea zone. Mina's gasp pulled Izuka'a attention as she pointed to the plaza at the center.

The hulking monster had their homeroom teacher pinned to the ground. One of his arms laying limp next to him while his own blood stained his body. Shota was held by his head as the leader of the attack, Tomura Shigaraki, stared at him with a chuckle. "Your good but Nomu here was made specifically to face and kill All Might."

No my gave his other arm a squeeze as the bones could almost be heard breaking. Tomura had a chuckle as he watched Shota groan in pain. At least until a stream of yellow and green flames slammed into Nomu's side. The resulting burning sensation caught the mindless beast off guard as he instinctively let go of the hero. Shota fell to the ground as another attack this time one of acid came splashing at the leader of the attack. Tomura jumped out of the way as the ground below him started to corrode a bit.

Izuka landed in front of the two villains flames covering both her arms while Mina slid up to her side on her own acid. Tomura looked at the two of them with an annoyed expression hissed behind the hand on his face. "I take it the two of you took out the men sent to deal with you?" Tomura was quite disappointed that they had failed to beat a pair of teenage girls. "Kids today are really something else?" Tomura pointed at them. "Nomu break them!"

With that order, the hulking beast turned to the two of them and attacked. Mina slid out of the way with the Acid from her feet while Izuka flew overhead. Izuka sent a stream of flames which rolled over Nomu. The beast yelled out for a second before jumping upwards and grabbing Izuka's leg and dress.

He slammed the green-hair teen into the ground with a thud. Nomu held his other fist up to smash her. "Get away from her!" Mina tossed a slash of acid at Nomu's arm causing the skin and muscles to boil off.

Nomu pulled back on instinct as Mina raced to Izuka. Tomura looked at this with a moment of interest. Perhaps the two of them were close. The mist villain appeared out of his warp gate. "Kurogiri I take it Thirteen is dead?"

"He's badly hurt though the students managed to one of their own out to warn the staff." Kurogiri's words caused Tomura to start to scratch his neck in frustration.

Kurogiri was supposed to prevent anyone from escaping. Now it seems that someone had escaped. He let out a sigh. "Well then it's game over then, the heroes are coming." His eyes landed on Mina. "But before we go let's leave some dead kids!"

Tomura raced forward with his hands out. Time almost aimed to slow down as Izuka watched. Her eyes widened as her instincts seem to take over. She pushed Mina out of the way as Tomura grabbed hold of her arm. Tomura paused as he realized his Quirk wasn't activated. "You really are cool you know that."

Shota was looked at him. His body broken, his left elbow partly decayed to the muscles, and his eyes swore, but still, he arrived his Quirk. A Quirk that nullified emitter and transformation type Quirks. Tomura was soon meet with a right hook to his face sending him flying back. Izuka was thankful that her Quirk was a mutation hybrid.

"Izuka look out!" Mina's voice yelled as Nomu grabbed a hold of her arm and twisted it. Izuka yelled in pain from the sudden strain

Nomu new fully healed other arm was about to punch her with something rocked right at the beast. "Stun Grenade!" Katsuki let out a bright flash literally in front of Nomu's exposed eyes. The beast realized Izuka as it was momentarily blinded. "Leave my little sister alone you fucking monstrosity!"

Nomu let out a scratch as he regained his sight. Before he could attack a wall of ice froze Nomu entire body. "So that's the thing you plan to kill All Might with?" Shoto looked at the frozen Nomu with his usual expression.

However, the ice shattered as Nomu broke free and slammed his fist into the ground creating a cloud of dust. He then lunged at Katsuki only for Izuka to push him out of the way. He wrapped his hands around Izuka's throat and lifted her up. She immediately raised her arms to let out a blast of fire only for Nomu to grab and twisted it with of his might.

A loud scream escaped Izuka's mouth as the bones in her arms broke under the strain. Her wings immediately lite up in flames as she let loose a massive flap on reflex. The torrent of flames washed over Nomu who tossed Izuka in response hard into the ground. Mina rushed over to her as Katsuki just stared his eyes widened.

"Izuka!" The pink haired girl helped her up as she noticed her gripping her hand while her One of her wings looked a little bent. That throw caused her to hit her left with enough force to break it.

Tomura had a smile on his face. These students had no chance against Nomu. "Nomu kill-"

At that moment the doors to the UJS burst open with a cloud of dust following behind from the broken wall. "HAVE NO FEAR!" Walking out of the dust was truly a rare and terrifying sight. All Might reciting his famous catchphrase without his signature smile. Something only reserved for when he was really, _really_ , pissed. "FOR I AM HERE!"

He had been informed by Tenya halfway to the USJ building. After hearing everything Tenya could spare given his hurry the Symbol of Peace correct feelings had boiled up. All Might took a look at the students in front of him. His eyes fall on the down Thirteen. Then out to the plaza were Shota was fallen. In almost a flash All Might appeared looking down at the Eraser hero.

Looking to the side his eyes fell on Izuka who was helped up by Mina. Seeing the injuries she sustained All Might turned to Tomura. The hand covered man had a grin on his face hidden behind the hand. "The Final Boss, All Might finally your here."

All Might turned to Katsuki as he removed his tie. "Watch over Shota and Izuka I'm putting a stop to this!" All Might clutched his fist as he raced towards Tomura. Instead of his fist colliding with the hand covered leader, it instead hit the body of Nomu who was unfazed by the attack. "What the?"

"Nomu kill him!" Tomura commanded as Nomu Sean into All Might's jaw hard. All Might recovered and let out a full powered punch to Nomu's gut. The beast stood their barely moving an inch as Tomura laughed. "Nomu Quirks are Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration you can't hope to defeat him."

Did he hear that right? This thing had two Quirks? All Might didn't get to rest on the thought as Nomu delivered a blow right to were the scar was. All Might let out a large cough of pain as Nomu pressed the attack. The brutes fists smashed into All Might while everyone just watched.

Izuka, however, stared at this lost for words. She couldn't just watch this. Holding her still unbroken arm out her flames ignited in full, arms legs, wings, etc. They all raced to her outstretched hand. She closed the ball of flames as tightly as she could and let them out. The knockback sent her flying backwards and knocked her out. Even so, it had its desired effect as the condensed flames slammed into Nomu's back created a severe burn mark. Nomu yelled in pain as the burned flesh seem to flake off his body.

That was the opening All Might needed. He let loose a flurry of punches at the beast not giving Nomu a chance to fight back. "What are you doing it's pointless!" Tomura yelled out mocking the Symbol of Peace.

All Might didn't listen as he continued to wail on Nomu. "You said Shock Adsorption, not Shock Nullification!" Nomu tried to get a grip on him but All Might countered. Grabbing Nomu's arms he jumped into the air and tossed the hulking brute into the ground before going back on the offensive. "That means he has a limit and all I need to do is reach it!"

All Might could taste blood in his mouth. He was going over his time limit. On top of that strain he was using more of One For All then he should. ' _Every muscle in my body is screaming for me to stop.'_ Nomu started trying to punch him in a desperate attempt to let up the assault. All Might was quickly reaching the limit of what the Shock Absorption Quirk could manage. ' _But I can't stop now!'_

Inside of him a light shine within as One For All replayed the feeling of each individual that had used it. Each time growing brighter and stronger. All Might clutched his fists as he let all the stored power it out into his arm. "Let me show you the true meaning of our school motto!" He sang his fist with all his might. "Go beyond…" The moment his fist connected Nomu body a faint barely existence trace of realization of what was happening hit the beast. " **PLUS ULTRA!** "

An artificial wind blow through the USJ building as Nomu body was sent straight up through the meter-thick roof, high into the sky literally departing the clouds as he sore through the sky like a ragdoll. Tomura looked at the scene with disbelief. Nomu was defeated! "No, no, no, no…" He was told All Might had been weakened. He was told that Nomu could kill him. He started scratching his neck almost drawing blood in his frenzy. Tomura eyes turned to the downed green haired girl. ' _It's all her fault!'_

Steam started to leave All Might's body. His whole form is on fire. He had gone well past its limits. ' _Blast I can't keep holding this form any longer!'_

Kurogiri looked at Tomura as he knew that the boy was starting to become unstable. He had to do something. "Tomura stay calm All Might looks like he has exhausted himself with that last attack if we hurry we might be able to kill him."

It worked as Tomura looked at All Might. He did look tired. A savage smile formed on Tomura's face. "Yes all I need to do it touch him and he'll turn to dust."

All Might cursed at this. He got ready to defend the kids knowing that he was probably going to put more strain on himself. Luckily it looked like he didn't have too. The sound of a gun during was heard as Tomura's wrist were each hit by a bullet followed by his ankles. He fell to the ground as he caught sight of the rest of U.A. staff walking into the building. "Tomura!" Another round was fired which managed to just graze Kurogiri's main body.

Ignoring the stinging pain the wrap villain rushed over and covered Tomura with his misty body. In a second the two of them soon disappeared before the heroes very eyes. All Might let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Kurogiri wrapped back into existence within a hidden bar deep within the city. Tomura lay on the floor his wrists and ankles blooding. Kurogiri was quick to get the first aid as Tomura lay there. The small t.v. at the far end of the bar turned on as a voice spoke through. "So how did it go?"

Tomura's eyes turned to the screen. To the voice of the man who had taken him in and treated him like a son. "Nomu was defeated by All Might with the help of those little brats from U.A." The image of that girl from before flooded his mind, "Especially that girl with the tail, wings, and horns."

Kurogiri has fished out the medical supplies and begun to tend to the silver-haired teen. It was times like these that Kurogiri wished they had a medic with a Healing Quirk. "I had a feeling that Nomu would be able to win against All Might even in his weakened state." The voice was a bit disappointed even though he had expected this.

Nomu was strong yes. The process to make him was intensive. His two Quirks were meant to stall All Might into exhaustion. However, two things held the beast down. First was its lack of intelligence. No cunning, little in the way of problem-solving, and no advanced strategy. With the right tactics, one could defeat him. The second was despite the alterations it was extremely likely that All Might was still too strong despite his injury.

With Nomu's loss, he also lost the Shock Absorption Quirk he had spent a lot of effort to locate. Still, there was another thing to deal with. "Now what is this about a girl with wings, horns, and a tail?"

* * *

Toshinori lay on the medical ned his mind in thought. That attack was too close a call. The students had managed to step up in the face of it but still. ' _Shota at the hospital undergoing surgery, Thirteen is with him and he's stable.'_ He remembered those words when he asked his friend on the police force about their conditions. Izuka would be alright. Her body had a natural healing factor which Recovery Girl was sure would fix all the damage to her arm and wing as good as new. ' _Yet I could feel the strain.'_

He closed his eyes as he realized he had cut into his time limit once again. By how much he was still unsure but one thing was certain he no longer had three hours. The words of the leader of the attack ranged in his head. His mind moved to the being he fought their so-called Anti-Symbol of Peace. ' _That thing had two Quirks.'_

A feeling of dread washed over him. It couldn't be him. All Might had made sure that the wounds he had inflicted on him were fatal. Even with the number of Quirks, he had to limit the damage All Might had fought with the express and only intention of ending his life. He had done what took seven generations of One For All users to do, hadn't he? ' _No it had to be one of his projects he was working on before I put him in the grave.'_

That just left a question of how that teenager came to get it. Nezu chose that time to walk in. The principal at U.A. looked at the man in front of him. "The Police have managed to capture Nomu in the forest at the edge of our campus." He looked at the bandages covering Toshinori's arms. "Recovery Girl informed me you pushed yourself beyond your time limit and what's more hit far beyond what was safe." Nezu let out a sigh. "How long do you have now?"

Toshinori looked up at the ceiling. After that last fight, he probably didn't have more than an hour at best. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

* * *

In a rather darkened room, a figure looked at the monitors. Hooked up to him was several machines. Each one monitoring his vitals. ' _The description of the girl it corresponds with the appearance of a Succubus.'_

The only Succubus he knew of was the one the Nana had managed to grew close too. The woman was surprising, to say the least. She had learned human morality yet still chose her own morality and interest above them. "Mmm, I wonder why this one is off becoming a hero."

Succubi tend to think differently. It was more a part of their biology than anything else. Sure you could teach one to think like a human does, to make them understand human morality, but in the end, they would find it restrictive or foolish. There were still reasons for why a Succubus could be training to be one. ' _I would need more information.'_

If this was indeed a Succubus then all he needed was to figure out what she wanted to gain. Then convince her that helping them was more into her interest. With that, they could gain a powerful ally. A wicked smile came over him as he thought about this.

* * *

In an abandoned building a man was tight up hanging from the ceiling with his arms tight over him. His shirt had been torn apart as cuts and bruises covered his body. "Now I will ask you again and I want an honest answer."

The figure in front of him was wearing a grey good and a white mask covering his mouth. This man had abducted him and begun torturing him for information. Information concerning the woman in the photograph. A certain raven-haired and yellowed eyed lady. "She just had me make a few things that's all I know please." Tears fell from his eyes. "Just let me go I promise not to tell anyone."

The man looked at him. His expression hidden behind his mask and hood. "I believe you."

Relief filled the rugged up hostages face. Only for it to drain away as he felt a sword impale him through the chest. "Sadly I can't have the Succubus be tipped off."

The man pulled the sword from the now lifeless body. He looked at the picture as the blood slid off his blade. "Soon I will rip the wings off of you and any other Succubi in the area!"

* * *

 **Yep, I'm going to be slowly introducing some world building before the Sports Festival! Oh, and I'm making it official Mina is the first girl I am confirming. You all probably know the second one already.**

 **Now there seems to be a bit of confusion on Izuka Succubism. While yes it technically makes her a half demon half human hybrid, her formerly reccesive Quirk got mixed in with it. Her flames and the ability to control and pull them comes from the latter. This is why they list her as a mutant hybrid Quirk. She has the genetic markers of one within her.**

 **nosepicker- As One For All has a Power Stockpiling Quirk I felt it would make a lot of sense for it to have a few growing pains given how used it is to full humans. It will not though mirror the effects it had on canon Izuku.**

 **Now I'll cya all next time. Have a great day me readers!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A heads up before we begin. See this chapter has a bit of nonlinearness to it. I hope that this doesn't cause any confusion. Now then let's start the road to the Sports Festival.**

 **As usual, I like to give thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter** **knight7572, Hardcasekara, Guest500, zombiekins5948, RandomDude, Azami, Lilak, and Meii. Your feedback is noted and thank you for reviewing the story. I also like to thank the readers, and those that took time to favorite and/or follor the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka looked at the bandages covering her arm. Recovery Girl had taken a look at it soon after the teacher finished cleaning up the remaining members of the League of Villains. The school nurse who had looked at her medical records knew that her arm and her wing was already showing signs of healing. Usually, she would use her Quirk to speed up the process but given how many students were injured Izuka turned it down.

Despite the feeling of victory, everyone knew that the leaders of the attack had gotten away. U.A. had to close for a day as they updated and figured out what went wrong with their security. "Hey, Izuka are you going to be ok?" Izuka turned to Ochako who still looked at her bandaged hand and wing.

Izuka gave her a nod as she held up her arm. Already she had regained some control over it. It hurt moving it but not by much compared to how it had been. She flashed Ochako a smile. "I'm fine Ochako just need a nights rest and I'll be fine."

Ochako's train came up at a stop at the station. The brunette walked towards it before turning around back to the green-haired girl. "You still up to hanging out this Saturday right?"

"If you're still up for it." After everything that had happened today, Izuka could use something like that. Ochako gave her a nod as she walked on to her train.

Izuka looked at the train times as she let out a sigh. Her train was delayed for a few minutes. One of the side effects of the modern society was that jobs had become more lenient on there late policies. After all things like delays tend to happen a lot in the world of Quirks. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts as she turned to Mina. "Hey, I didn't get to thank you for saving me back there."

A few of the captured thugs had comments of the Quirks of the two leaders. Besides the villain with the warping Quirk, Kurogiri as he was called, the other could disintegrate things with a touch. Mina had heard the later part and the realization that Izuka had risked her life for her had sunk in. Izuka held her hands up in front of her as a blush formed on her face. "T-there's no need for any of that I just did what any hero would have done."

Mina wanted to have a giggle at this. Izuka was really committed to becoming a hero. Seeing what she had done today it was clear she had everything it took to be one. "Well if that's a case maybe you deserve a hero's reward?" Before Izuka could ask what she meant Mina surprised her by kissing her.

Izuka was shocked by this. Her eyes widened for a brief moment. Before she could even think about pulling her off though something within her seemed to click. Mina had expected the kiss to be short and surprising. Izuka grabbing a hold of her and returning the kiss while forcing her way into her mouth wasn't that. Her face lit up in a surprise blushing as she felt her Izuka's hands rest at her hips her wings wrap around her body and the tip of her tail caress her more private parts.

Mine's face was covered in a blush at all of him. She knew she should do something but she couldn't bring herself too. Izuka pulled herself from Mina's mouth and trace her lips down to Mina's neck. Her fangs shot out as she bit the pink girl's neck. Mina's eyes widened in shock as she felt something being pumped into her vines from the bite. Izuka finally realized what was going on. She pulled back immediately as her fangs retracted themselves back into her gums.

"M-m-mina I'm so sorry!" Izuka was starting to panic. The kiss left her mind as she worried about her newly found friendship with Mina more. "I-I-I don't know what came over m-me!"

Mina placed her hand on her neck. There was no pain. Like before there was no blood due to her saliva sealing the wound shut. The pink girl just rubbed the place where the bite happened as the blush that formed on her face seemed to get darker "N-no it's alright I kind of deserved it for the kiss you know."

Izuka then remembered that Mina had kissed her. A girl kissed her and she liked it. Really liked it if her actions were anything yo go by. The sound of Izuka's train coming to a stop caught their attention. "I-I-I'll s-see you later then?"

"Yeah." Mina watched as Izuka left as she still rubbed the part of her neck were Izuka had bitten her.

* * *

Inko just looked at her little girl with worry on her face as she saw her coming home with bandages to her arm and wing. Izuka tried to get her to calm down as she fussed over her two now semi-healed limbs. When she told her why this happened Inko looked ready to pass out in fear.

After having that episode Izuka just fell to her bed looking to finally take some rest. Today was her first glimpse into the world of the Pro Heroes. Izuka had regained consciousness as the police picked up the thugs from USJ. At least two body bags were brought in. Izuka looked up as she couldn't wonder if one of them was from her or when Shota took out the thugs in the plaza.

Heroes were not known to kill. Yet, that didn't mean they weren't authorized to do so. If things were too intense, if the villain or criminal was too dangerous, if lives were in serious danger then a hero was allowed to engage in lethal force. For some, it was just a tragic fact of the job. Izuka closed her eyes for a moment before the sound of her phone went off.

Pulling it out she looked at the text. It was from her coach Toshinori. He wanted to meet her at the beach. ' _He probably was told about it from All Might.'_

Picking herself up Izuka switched out of her uniform as she left her room. Inko turned around seeing her daughter dressed in the sports gear that she used for when she was training. "Izuka." Her daughter turned and looked at her. "Just don't overdo it ok."

Izuka stared at her with a nod. Izuka knew that wasn't what her mother had wanted to say. She was always supportive of her. "I will don't worry." Izuka opened the door and left.

Inko sighed as she looked at a picture of her little girl hanging up on the wall. It was just after she had recovered from the hospital. Looking at it and comparing it to her little girl now was still surprising to her. Hearing the attack and seeing the effects on her caused Inko to worry about her future at U.A. ' _Its ok Inko, Izuka will be safe at the school U.A. Will hopefully take steps to prevent that from happening again.'_

* * *

Toshinori looked at the beach as he took another drink of liquid painkillers. He looked at his phone and at the text, he had sent. The ghoulish man let out a sigh. He knew what he had to do. A few minutes later Izuka came racing up. Toshinori turned to her as he looked at her damaged limbs.

It was strange but looking at them you couldn't tell that they were once broken. Broken because of his carelessness. That seemed to be a thing with him all day. Izuka stopped in front of the ghoulish looking man having basically run all the way here. Yet, despite the vast distance she wasn't even winded. "I guess All Might told you about the USJ incident?"

"You can say that." Toshinori rubbed the back of his neck for a moment as he looked a back out at the beach. Inwardly he was wondering if this was a good idea. He looked at his hands realizing that he had already made up his mind. "Izuka you remember what I told you about who I am?"

Izuka was somewhat confused by this. "Your Toshinori Yagi All Might's secretary."

Toshinori closed his eyes. Letting someone in on his secret was always a risk. Even though no one was around it was still a huge security risk. With a sigh escaping his mouth he knew that it had to be done. "The first part of that is true but the second part…" Izuka's eyes widened as Toshinori's body soon inflated before her eyes. The ghoulish looking man was now the muscle bond form of her idol. The Symbol of Peace, All Might! "Is a bit an of a lie."

Izuka's mouth hanged opened as words had left her. At least until All Might deflected with blood gushing from his mouth. Toshinori coughed from the blood as his body ached in pain. Izuka just looked on as things started to click. The beach being cleaned up a bit when she met him when Nomu hit All Might in the chest where the wound was. "Y-y-your All Might?"

Toshinori nodded his head confirming what she had just saw had actually happened. He knew he had to explain himself. "Look you remember the scar I showed you?" Izuka was quick to give a nod. "Well what really happened was more the five years ago I had a fight with a villain one not known to the public." Though if he was honest it was more of a deathmatch. Neither was going to let the other walk away and All Might wasn't there to lock him up. "This villain he inflicted the wound you see and with it severely limited the time I had as All Might."

Izuka mind raced at this. She had heard from Katsuki about how All Might had taken out Nomu. That hulking beast who was made to kill him. To think that someone was once out there that was able to inflict that to All Might. "Who was it?"

Toshinori stared at Izuka as he thought about _him_. His voice had nothing but pure hatred in it as he spoke. "It doesn't matter anymore."

The feeling in his voice was something Izuka had never expected from him. Even when he saved them earlier today his tone wasn't like this. Whoever had injuries All Might was someone he really despised. "So how long do you have to be All Might?"

"At the start, I had five hours." Toshinori expression became rather blank as he continued. "Then I went too far and had it dropped to three hours." He held up his hands as he could still full the soreness in his muscles. "I pushed past it too much today and now I may only have an hour remaining."

Izuka eyes widened as his eyes sunk in. Toshinori had only an hour as All Might. The green-haired girl knew that All Might couldn't help to be an effective teacher and Pro Hero with only an hour. "But that's not enough time if you can only be All Might for an hour…" She didn't want to say it.

Toshinori closed his eyes as he already knew. He had to start thinking seriously about his retirement. He could remember his old sidekick's words. ' _You will be crippled and your time as a hero will start drawing to a close.'_ His prediction was right. "Then I may have to think about retiring." A breeze blew through the air between the two of them.

Izuka looked down as her idols words hit her hard. It was enviable that All Might would have too. He couldn't live forever no matter how much he thought he could. Toshinori placed a hand on her shoulder. "Izuka Midoriya listen when I retire those that my presence has forced into the shadows will start coming out." That was an unpleasant thought. The crime rate with All Might around had dropped considerably. He was seen as one of the world's greatest heroes. He and his counterparts abroad had almost made the world into a safer place. Imaging the world without All Might was imaging a crisis as one of these Heroes was removed. "That is why young Izuka I wish to train you to become my successor."

Did she hear that right? All Might wanted her to take his place? She looked up at him wondering if she had actually heard that. "W-what me?" She wasn't all that special. Sure her Quirk was a rare hybrid but it wasn't like she was as powerful as Katsuki or even Shoto. "I-I not strong enough to take your place."

"You know how I was able to turn the fight against Nomu?" Toshinori tilted his head wondering if she recalled it. "Your attack managed to severally burn Nomu pieces of his burned flesh were found almost turned to ash." Toshinori crossed his arms. If he had to guess she was probably one of the strongest in her class. Yet, there was that one issue of that attack knocking her out. "Besides if strength was all it took then I know a few heroes overseas who would be insulted by this." He bent down and pointed at her heart. "Right in your heart young Izuka is the makings of the next Symbol of Peace."

Izuka didn't know what to say. All Might was telling her that she was worthy to become his successor to his role. For the young lady, it felt like a literal dream come true. She still didn't feel like she deserved it. All Might thought she did and she knew she had to make sure his faith wasn't misplaced. "I promise." She had tears coming out of her eyes. "To live up to the faith you put in me."

"You already have." Toshinori placed a hand on her shoulder. The temptation to give her One For All was strong but he knew that would put to much pressure on her. Right now she needed to get both better control of her Quirk but perhaps even a bit more self-confidence in herself.

* * *

Tomura and Kurogiri listen to the voice on the tv finished talking. Tomura sat at the bar with bandages covering both his wrists and ankles. His expression as mixed as his teacher's words set in. "So she's a Succubus?" Tomura couldn't help but picture those enemies or occasionally a party member from a few of his games. "Aren't those just a myth?"

Kurogiri had to agree with Tomura. It just sounded too outlandish even in this world of Quirks. A creature from old folklore being an actual thing sounded just impossible. "I assure you it isn't." The voice was calm as it spoke those words. "After all, I had a run in with one back when All Might was just starting out at U.A." That was quite the encounter, to say the least. "At first I thought she had strange and amazing a Quirk but of course I was proven wrong when nothing happened."

Of course, he left out the fight that she laughed at him. When his surprise at her not having a Quirk she began listing beings that didn't have them. After some talking back and further the avoided a battle. While she would be somewhat allied with Al Might's predecessor she never really took an interest in opposing him. If anything she seemed ready to cut ties with them if it benefited her. What a shame he couldn't get her to help him. Most likely she grew bored with the struggle between them. "If I can indeed confirm that she is a Succubus then we might have a potential ally."

Tomura looked at the screen. Confusion was on both his and Kurogiri's faces. "Sir, she was with the heroes of U.A. how can she be an ally?"

"Kurogiri Succubi biologically don't think like we do as such their morality is very different from our own." The voice informed them. In fact, that was painfully obvious when he held an occasional conversation with the Succubus he had met despite being allies with his enemies. "If they feel their interest can be meet and protected by us then she would side with us for as long as we can provide them."

Tomura rolled his eyes at this. It sounded like bribery in those grand strategy games. "Great then what's stopping her from leaving us then?"

"Why loyalty Tomura." He knew how contradictory that sounded. After all, he first made it sound like they were going to buy her cooperation. "Succubi are surprisingly loyal to those who have constantly meet their desires never mind that they the person has caught their fancy."

Tomura found that hard to believe. Siding with someone because they gave you things just sounded self-centered. A bit too much for Tomura's liking. "Sir U.A. will be having it's sports festival soon you could see if She's a Succubus then."

The Sports Festival wasn't something the man usually caught. He still remembered when the Olympics were a thing. Surprisingly FIFA was still a thing. The reason why still eluded him. "Very well Kurogiri Tomura I hope you both would also catch the festival with me." With that, the tv turned off as the feed ceased.

Tomura stared at it for a few seconds before Kurogiri put a plate of food and the semi figured gloves for him. The one drawback of his Quirk was that he couldn't touch anything with all his fingers. Luckily for him, he could touch things with all his fingers if at least one of them was covered. "Tell me Kurogiri do you think that we would be able to actually get her to work with us?"

"Perhaps if what the master says is true." Kurogiri was skeptical about their ability to recruit the Succubus just like Tomura. However, if their master thought that they could do so then this wasn't an opportunity that they should let pass up.

* * *

Katsuki walked down the road while his mind wondered. Apart of him was pissed. Izuka had been hurt by that thing and the leader who attacked them simply got away. As he let his mind wonder he stopped realizing he had walked all the way to Izuka's place. ' _Won't hurt to check on her.'_

Walking up to the apartment he gave a knock. He waited a few seconds before Inko opened the door. "Oh, Katsuki nice seeing you here."

"Hey, Auntie Inko is Izuka here?" Katsuki figured she would be staying home and recovering from her injuries.

Inko shock her head. She pointed in the direction of the beach. "Izuka went out to that junkyard of a beach to train again."

Now Katsuki raised an eyebrow at this. He didn't think that Izuka would just head out to train with a semi-broken arm and wing. After that, he made his way out to the beach that Izuka always went to train. He thought about to earlier today in class. Izuka had shared with the girls that she could now ignite more than just her arms. He had seen her do so in order to create that fire blast that helped All Might take down Nomu.

When he got to the beach he watched as Izuka was talking to someone. The man in front of her looked like a walking skeleton. Katsuki's eyes widened as he saw the man's body grow until he was seeing All Might. ' _What the Hell!'_

Katsuki had to get closer. As he did he starting to hear the conversation that was going on. He had no idea what to make of it. Apparently, All Might had a limit to his power after some injury at least that's what he could get. The next bit, however, shocked him beyond words.

All Might wanted Izuka to take his place and become the next Symbol of Peace. Katsuki felt so much conflict at this. At one hand he had always said that he would become the number one hero. He was going to surpass All Might as he used to boost. Hearing that All Might felt that Izuka was fit to be his successor didn't sit well.

However, another part of him felt a sense of pride at this. The truth was he had figured that Izuka was a lot stronger then she appeared. A competitive part of him had always wanted to see where the two of them stacked up at their full potential. In no short terms, he saw Izuka as something of a rival.

Continuing to listen it was clear that All Might was picking her due to the kind of person he thought of her as. That made a lot of sense actually. Izuka was pretty much the kind of person to help anyone. He had remembered when she helped him when he fell into a rival had twisted his ankle. ' _Deku.'_ Katsuki turned and walked away. ' _One day the two of us well have a battle one on one.'_ He paused as he looked up. ' _I will win it and prove that I am the stronger of us.'_ Despite the words in his declaration, there was no malice only respect.

* * *

Mina let out a tired sigh as she fell on her bed. " Her parents were out of the house right now. Though as soon as the news caught wind of the attack on the USJ that was sure to change soon. Mina's mind was, however, on something or rather someone else. ' _Izuka.'_

The pink girl closed her eyes. Was she really falling for the green-haired mutant girl? Actually, it was a bit of a surprise that she was into girls. Who knew that she was apparently a lesbian. Her face started to turn red as she limbs started to twitch. ' _What's happening?!'_

Her body was heating up while the feeling of stimulation came from certain parts of her body. Mina's arms and legs went limp on her at that moment before a strong feeling of pain mixed with the pleasure. The pain coming from her neck and spreading all the way down her body. Her back arched in pain before her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Unconsciousness soon followed as Mina lay on her bed not move for a full hour. When consciousness finally returned to her Mina's body felt rather sore. Pulling herself up she noticed that nothing seemed off about her. Realizing she was covered in sweet Mina got up and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower, she walked out feeling refreshed. When she looked at herself in the mirror though she noticed something.

On each, of her shoulders, she had strange tattoo-like markings. They crossed the sides of her breasts and flipped around her back. Turning around she saw they continued until her waist before flipping around and meeting just about her private parts. ' _What in the world?'_

Mina continued to look at the markings as she tried to make sense about how they had gotten there. This didn't seem like something caused by her Quirk. If that was the case she would have already known by now. "Ok, what is going..." She stopped as she noticed something. Opening her mouth she saw that her canines were a bit more pronounced. They looked more like fangs than anything else. ' _Why do I have fangs?'_

Her thoughts about that caused her to remember Izuka's fangs. At the thought of her, Mina felt a huge pull to head out and find her. Something within her wanted to go find the green-haired girl. Mina shook her head as she tried to regain her thoughts. ' _Something is wrong maybe Izuka knew What's going on?'_ Again at the thought of Izuka, she felt her hands move. ' _No, no, no stop it Mina your not supposed to think of your friend like that!'_

* * *

Nezu looked over the report that Power Loader provided. After looking through the security system data he believed he found the reason and was taking steps to update the system against it. Still, he advises them to further update the security system to make absolutely sure that this never happened again.

The other report he was given was unsettling to read. Nomu had gone with the police without a struggle. The interrogation produced nothing of substance as Nomu didn't speak. After several attempts they eventually had doctors come in to see what was wrong. Recovery Girl had joined them and after giving a brain scan she had discovered something disturbing. Nomu's brain was mostly just inactive. In fact, he was close to being legally brain dead. They looked through dozens of medical reports in order to find a case like this.

After going back through the vaults worth of medical reports they did. Two hundred years ago, when Quirks were starting to appear when society was starting to decay and stagnant in a modern dark age, there were reports of people who had effectively lost all the higher functions of their brains. Nezu, of course, knew why that was. All Might told him about the very man who had the power to do so. ' _He can't be alive.'_

All Might had tracked him down. Five years ago he had killed a being who had terrorized the nation got nearly two hundred years. The idea that All Might after such a battle, one which almost causes a whole section of Tokyo to collapse into rubble from their underground fight and which he made sure to use only killing blows, failed to kill him caused the U.A. principal to almost jump out of his seat in fear.

He hoped, no he prayed to whatever God existed, that this wasn't the case. For if it was then how do they ensure the safety of the students against such a being? Even with All Might things would look grim. The Symbol of Peace was slowly fading away. ' _I'll talk to the teachers about what they think we should do to tighten security.'_ He turned and looked out the window. ' _I may have to speed a few things up if are students can even hope to survive the coming danger.'_ With a sigh, he walked out of his office with his mind weighed with the stress of his position.

* * *

 **I was really tempted writing this to give Izuka One For All. However, I made a statement not too until after the Sports Festival Arc and I am committing to it. Oh, and I am thinking of altering Izuka's outfit somewhere down the line. Just not right now is all. Now seeing how I have kind of no questions to answer I might as well give you guys some information on the world!**

 **Succubi Origins: The strangeness of the Succubi is that while they seem genetic close to humans and have a similar genetic structure, they have no known living relatives with any life on the planet living or dead. The strangeness of this is amplified by chemicals and structures found in their bloodstream which seem to have no apparent benefits to them. Finally if the effect they have on humans via a quasi-virtual-like genetic structure. Things point to them being not of earth.**

 **Brides: Human women that have been altered by a Succubi. Within their venom glans, Succubi also produce a small virial like structure. This virus alters a female human ever so slightly. However, its effect is considered by hunters to be permanently tainted. The name brides come from the fact that the physical marks denounce that the Succubus has claimed the girl as a concubine.**

 **So yeah I'll be giving a few more of these. I hope you like them. Anyway cya all next time.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well people I have an announcement. In the off chance I'm removed from the site, or if I lose my account for some reason or another, my cousin will be posting the story on FFN. I will also be using Wattpad and AO3 as well so look for the story there on the off chance you visit the sites. Now with that out of the way let' continue.**

 **Per usual I like to give a shout out to the last batch of reviewers. Thank you Tombs456, GUEST, nosepicker, Hardcasekara, RandomDude, narutolover10110, Robotdocter, Scarease, XxMysticalLunarxX your feed back is noted. I also like to thank my readers, and those that either favorite and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The police officer blinked at this report. A few citizens had seen sightings of a weird lizard bird creature flying around. When a cat tried to take it out the thing seemed to toss an acid-like substance that slowly burned the cat's face. Usually, this would go to animal control but from the reports, this sounded like an animal with a Quirk. Given the sheer rarity of these cases, the only ones who had any means to deal with this were the police.

Naturally after something as big as the USJ this just felt like busy work. The officers who were sent on this investigation looked annoyed at their assignment. "Seriously, they want us to track down some strange bird that developed a Quirk?"

"Look I know this isn't what you thought you would be doing but this is important." Their boss stood from his desk as he pulled out his tablets showing several case files of animals with Quirks. Each, save at least one of them, being rather gruesome. "Quirks appearing in non-humans is a danger considered on par with the criminals we face, image what would happen if say a bull had the power to literally turn itself on fire and rampages through a city?"

They didn't have to imagine it as the officer showed them the case itself. In Spain one if the annual running with the bulls turned into a disaster as a bull suddenly turned to flames and set the whole town and much of the surrounding countryside of fire. When subdued it was confirmed via genetic testing that the bull had an emitter type Quirk. "Animals do not have any trying with their Quirks nor do they understand the dangers of using them a wild beast with the ability to cause flames would readily set fire to anything and a creature like this wouldn't hesitate to spit acid of a person."

It was an attempted justification of a legal matter. Legally using Quirks unauthorized outside of self-defense or the preservation of one's life was to be felt with the police or heroes. Animals with Quirks technically fell into this law so they kind of had to take the case. Given the sheer rarity, there wasn't going to be a change in it anytime soon. The two officers sighed. "Alright, sir we'll look into it after all how much danger can one bird be?"

* * *

Lillie was not happy. The USJ building had been attacked. According to the news, the attack was led by a group of villains calling themselves the 'League of Villains'. Whoever came up with that name had no creativity. However, while she normally wouldn't care when she heard that it was Class 1-A the class of her daughter. How she knew that was thanks to a few favors and pull she was able to get but that didn't matter right now.

Right now she was looking for anything to take her anger on. Lucky her that at that moment someone decided to rob her. "Alright, lady how about you give us that fancy necklac-" he was immediately lifted up off the ground as Lillie rose her arm glowing with a bluish glow which also surrounded the thug's body.

"You know I have had a really bad day." Lillie moved her hand to the side as the thug was sent into the nearby wall. She pulled her hands forward as the thug was pulled towards her. Lillie held out her other hand as her disguise was dropped. She dug her nails into the man's lower face as she held him by his jaws. "Of course the bottom of the human social order things they can try to mug me." She bared her fangs at him as he struggled to move under her telekinetic grasp.

Fear had entered his mind. He thought this was going to be a simple mugging. Now he was staring down a lady who had about as much power, in his mind, of one of the pros. "L-l-look let me go I promise to leave you alone!"

Lillie rolled her eyes at this man. She knew his kind. Cowards who hid in the shadows attacking the weak. Besides a lot of people like him had joined in an attack that could have killed her daughter if it wasn't for All Might. The poor fool had signed his death warrant without even realizing it. "When you head to the afterlife perhaps your ancestors will take pity on you." The thug's eyes widened as he closed his eyes.

A few minutes later. Lillie just looked at her nails flicking off the blood from them. Hopefully, the trash would hide the smell of his rotting corpse long enough for him to be incinerated with the rest of the organic trash. Putting her disguise back up she returned to her thoughts. As she walked she was stopped by two cops. "Excuse me ma'am but have you seen a bird-lizard thing flying around?"

' _A bird-lizard thing?'_ The only thing she knew like that … Lillie shook her head at this. There was no way they were talking about _that_. "I'm afraid I have not."

* * *

Izuka stood on the beach as she summoned up her flames. Toshinori watched as Izuka begun practicing her powers. Both her arm and the wing had made a full recovery and already she was moving her arm with no trouble. Toshinori wanted her to continue practicing control over her flames. Izuka formed a fireball in her hands with she tossed into the air. "Alright, now pull it back to you."

Izuka reached out with her fire attraction and tried to pull the flames back. Unlike with normal fire, with seemed to obey her will and would come to her if she asked, the flames she made were wild in comparison. It fought her not wanting to move towards her. Izuka focused as the ball only seemed to slow down before finally come to a stop. Izuka let out a sigh of defeat. "I can't each time I try it the flames just refuse to bend."

Toshinori had a questioning look on his face at this. Didn't she command the flames back in the exam and again just yesterday? He wasn't much I'm the way of a teacher but maybe it was all mental. "Try it again but this time don't force it." Izuka looked at him with a confused expression. "You know what you were doing when you shot that fire attack at Nomu right?"

Izuka stopped as she thought back to that. In truth, she wasn't thinking about controlling the flames. Her mind was completely filled with the desire to help All Might. She held out her arm and it just happened. ' _Wait a minute.'_ Was she overthinking this? She had been always acting like the flames were a separate thing from her but in that instance, she was only thinking of herself. ' _Don't think about it.'_

Izuka ignited her flames and tossed up a fireball into the air. With her hand open the fireball eventually came to a stop and floated back over to her and her outstretched hand. The flames rested there as Izuka put out the flames by closing her hand. The sound of clapping caught her attention as she saw Toshinori with an impressed smile on his face. "Looks like you finally have control over your flames now."

"Yeah," She looked at her hands before a smile formed on her face. Though she still needed more improvement at least this time she knew how to properly control them. "Though I don't think I'm ready to ignite my wings when I fly just yet."

Izuka had a blush of embarrassment on her face at these. Toshinori had to agree with her. Just cause she seemed to be able to pull and control her own flames better didn't mean that she could control them to that degree. "Well, maybe you could try something else?" If he thought about what they could do when an idea hit him. "Perhaps we can work on developing a proper combat style for you."

Izuka had to admit that she was lacking a bit in that regards. Katsuki already had his own style using his Quirk to the best of his abilities. Almost everyone seemed to have their own style already set. She was just more of a blast it with fire kind of girl. Sure she was great at analysis but that wouldn't translate well in combat.

The most logical thing for Izuka seemed to be developing a proper medium and long-range combat style. After all her flames fit into the role. Toshinori, however, had a different opinion. "What about focusing on a blend of close and ranged attacks?" The ghoulish man crossed his arms over his chest. "You might not look it but physically speaking you are rather strong, and with they may look like a liability I know many heroes with wings who found ways to use them in combat."

Izuka thought about it and he was right. Physically she was one of the strongest students in her class. Plus she could ignite her punches, kicks, and wing chops with her flames. Even her tail was surprisingly strong. Melee combat wasn't impossible for her to master with all of this. "Well, I had always figured I would avoid it as much as necessary, but you do bring up a good point."

* * *

Nezu never said this out loud but there were times that he agreed with Shota. The media seemed to be having a bit of a field day with the attack on the USJ. Power Loader had offered to help with the media frenzy. While it was nice of him Nezu figured he could handle it on his own. ' _Well, hopefully, nothing permanently comes of this.'_

The USJ incident wasn't the first time the school was attacked. There was a reason they had the warning system put in place. Nezu's predecessor was able to use it to prevent an attack on the school nearly fifty years ago. Now it seems they had a good idea about the flaws it possessed. An upgrade wouldn't take that long to add to the system. He made a note to have the system periodically updated as a school policy. It wasn't like they didn't just have a few extra funds for it.

Walking into his office to make the arguments he was greeted with the presence of detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, a friend of All Might's, and the man investigating the USJ incident. "Naomasa what can I do for you?"

"I have the report of the being known as Nomu and well," He handed Nezu a copy of the report. Opening it Nezu read as the report went into detail about Nomu. He mostly matched one individual who was wanted for petty crimes. Mostly being due to genetic alterations were done which including a few DNA from other people. The brain scans were confirmed to have no higher functions and the Quirk analysis came up with two of them which Nezu already knew. What caught his eye was the date that the man had gone missing.

Nezu and Toshinori had hoped that Nomu was made more than five years ago. If that was the case then they didn't have to worry about _him_. However, the report stated something else. ' _He went missing only a year ago?!'_ Dread started to take hold in Nezu's mind. "You don't think that **he** actually survived do you?"

Naomasa didn't respond for a few seconds. The silence gripping the room seemed to suck away any hope or life despite the two occupants existence. "I don't know." The detective let out a sigh as he realized that this wasn't what Nezu wanted to hear. "Before All Might faced him he was looking into ways to replicate his Quirks process using other methods."

That was something the government kept under wraps. Everything pertaining to one individual was hidden in order to not cause a panic. One of the things that he was doing was experimenting with finding a way to remove Quirks in a similar vein to his own ability. They were considered a failure and the notes had been destroyed. "You really think that there is a possibility that we are dealing with something like that?"

The two didn't know what was worse. The thought that All Might failed to kill one of the most dangerous people on the planet, or the idea that someone managed to succeed in one of his experiments. Both possibilities had their own uncomfortable thoughts. Whatever was the case Nezu knew that they had to make sure no expense was spared with the upgrading of the school security systems.

"It's hard to say but there have been things like trigger that alter Quirks already exist." Naomasa had heard other reports of similar substances in other parts of the world. A few crazy scientists even tried awakening Quirks that were dormant decades ago. "I'll keep you informed but right now I don't think we should tell Toshinori until we are certain if it is **him** or just one of his experiments."

Nezu gave the detective a nod. Toshinori was already under enough pressure as is. To tell him that he had failed in killing _him_ , Nezu would rather he didn't die without passing on One For All on a foolish attempt to stop someone that probably was dead.

* * *

Toshinori's ideas on how she could create her fighting style were rather hands on. By that, he figured having something of a sparring match with him as All Might was the best way to develop it. Izuka was rather hesitant with the idea for two major reasons. The first being that All might should be saving his time limit and the second was that she was _fighting_ All Might! Even though he made it rather clear it was just a spar and he would be holding back to simply blocking her attacks that still didn't change that she was facing All Might!

Still, as All Might pointed out she needed to develop her style if she hoped to become a successful hero and his successor. Sterling herself at those words the two had begun the spare. All Might was starting to understand why her flames had caused the robot's sensor to go wild. Even if they did nothing to him All Might could fill the phantom pains of being burned. ' _It's like the fire still burns you no matter what.'_

Izuka threw a flaming punch at All Might who got out of the way causing her to instead punch a pile of flammable trash. From the contact of her green flames, the semi-dry trash soon was ignited in a normal flame. All Might wasn't to concern about the flames. Much of the trash wasn't flammable and there was no way it could spread. Besides, it did give Izuka an unexpected boost. The green-haired girl pulled the new flames towards herself converting them into her strangely color flames. "You know an ability like that would make villains with fire Quirks a breeze."

Izuka, however, shook her head. It's probably what a lot of people think when they discover that she could pull fire to herself. The truth was more complex than what they assumed. "No any flames created by a Quirk are immune to my ability to pull towards me," She looked at the roaring flames covering her arms and legs. "Plus I'm not fireproof, at least not to any flame but my own, though I'm still, extremely resistant to heat."

The first bit was a surprise. Fire Quirk fire wasn't any different than any regular flame so to hear that Izuka for some reason couldn't do anything to a Quirk user's flames was a bit confusing. The second bit made sense given that not everyone with a Quirk that could control flames was able to be immune to anything but their own flames. "So what about the burning sensation they give others that's a pretty nifty thing they do."

Izuka raised a confused eyebrow at this. Her flames left a burning sensation? "What are you talking about shouldn't fire do that?"

"Yes, but what I mean is your flames leave a burning sensation of it even if the opponent is immune to it." He could see her confused look before recalling that Katsuki spoke about it. Izuka had no idea that her flames could do that. "Your friend Katsuki told us about it in your first class with me."

This was news to her ears. Her flames still burn even when they didn't. The realization that she was inflicting the feeling on All Might during their spare set in. "A-all Might I'm sorry…"

All Might cut her off with a dismissive wave. "No need to apologize I felt worse burns in my life." The one that came to mind was when he and Endeavor faced off in their third-year sports festival match at U.A. At the time he may not had shown it but Endeavors fist and the resulting burn was probably one of the most painful injuries he had ever been inflicted with. "Actually, such a thing can be a benefit in case you fight villains who have ways to overcome your flames"

That made a lot of sense as Izuka thought about it. There were some villains or instances that required people with a certain Quirk. If her flames acted normally then things like the sludge villain, or someone with a way to resist her flames would put her at a disadvantage. Being able to still inflict the sensation of being burned to them did away with some of this weakness. Izuka was starting to wonder just what she could really do with her Quirk.

All Might deflated his body returning to Toshinori who let out a sigh. He had nearly used up all his time as All Might. Maybe he should take Power Loaders offer for a timer watch. "I think That's enough for today wouldn't you agree?"

Izuka blinked looking at the position of the sun. She extinguished her flames. It seemed they had lost track of time training. "Yeah, I think my mother may start to get worried if I'm gone any longer."

The two of them walked up into the driveway as Toshinori opened up his pickup truck. He turned to Izuka with a questioning look. "If you want I can drive you over to your place."

The fangirl part of her mind wanted to jump at the chance. However, it would be a bit of a waste for then if they did. "Thanks but I don't live all that far from here actually."

* * *

Mina sighed to herself as she looked out the window. The markings on her body didn't seem to go away. Her mother and father just shrugged it off when they learned about it. They just figured it was something caused by her Quirk. Mina knew that this was likely something that had happened when Izuka had bitten her yesterday.

A blush suddenly formed on her face as she felt that itch. The feeling of heat in her body. The pink girl was able to satisfy this feeling three times already. Each time she did, however, it took more effort on her part. ' _I c-can't keep dealing this.'_ She needed to see Izuka that much was certain.

She pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts. Finally, she found Izuka's and began texting her. The wait seemed longer than it actually was to her. Mina read the reply text as fast as she could. Hesitantly she put on some fresh clothes and raced out of the house yelling back to her parents. "I'm heading off to a friend's place I'll be back before curfew!"

With that Mina left the house as her parents turned their heads having barely caught her words. The pink girl calmed herself as she walked out to the train station. She looked at the schedules and pulled out her phone to look at which she needed to board. "You look like you are in a rush."

Mina turned around as she was met with a woman who for some reason seemed familiar to her. She couldn't place it but something about her reminded her of Izuka. "Y-yes I am going to be meeting a friend." Mina tried to hide her blush as she said this.

Lillie had a mental smirk. Running into this girl was a happy accident. When her back was turned she caught sight of the markings on her shoulders just below her neck. It seems her daughter had chosen her first Bride. ' _Oh, my goodness I am meeting the girl who would mother my future grandbabies!'_

Lillie resisted the urge to pull the girl into a hug. No, she would do that when she ready to reveal Izuka to the rest of her family. Instead, she decided to notice the features of her. Pink skin, black and yellow eyes, horns, and despite the outfit being a bit baggy she could tell that the girl in front of her was gifted in the chest. As appearances go she reminded her of an exotic alien girl from tv. "Sorry for bothering you."

Lillie walked past her as she knew that she had to get a new pendant made. After all the moment her daughter completed her claim on the girl she would be a member of their clan. Given the prestige of their family, it would be almost criminal for her not to have it. ' _You know I haven't thought about it but I wonder how Grandma would react.'_ Actually, now that she thought about it she should see about visiting her family. ' _It's been four decades I wonder how things have changed.'_

* * *

Finding the bird wasn't as hard as the two officers thought it would be. At least once they bothered to found out where the sights were from. After asking a few people in the area they got a good idea of where to look. Then a spotting of the beast in the air caught their attention. Now they had chased after it all the way to an old alleyway.

The two cops took a moment to catch their breath as the lizard bird landed on an outstretched arm. "So, it seems the local guards have been chasing you." The figure looked at them the hood and the mask preventing them from getting a good look at their true identity. "I must apologize if my pet has done anything to annoy your city please tell your constable my sincere apologies."

There was just something off about the man in front of them. The way he dressed and the way he spoke actually made one of them recall something out of a fantasy RPG. "Sir we have to ask you to come with us your pet."

The bird-lizard thing gave a dog-like grow. The man's expression was hidden from them as he petted his creature. "I can assure you that he means you no harm."

"Be that as it may we are under orders to bring your pet in due to the laws concerning unauthorized Quirk use." The atmosphere grew tension for a few moments after they said those words. A sigh escaped the man's mouth.

His pet jumped off his shoulder arm as he reached into his cloak. He had wanted to avoid doing this but it seemed that they couldn't take the hint. "Nothing personal." The officers nationally started to get in a defensive stance. The sound of unshifted blades was heard as he came at them with two short swords in each hand. "The man jumped forward as a glow seemed to surround his legs. "But I can't do that."

The officers had little time to react as he swung his swords. They both managed to get out of the way as the man stabbed under the ground. Ice started to form on the ground below them almost catching their feet. "Dispatch we got unauthorized use of a Quir-" He was hit by electricity switch sprang out from the man's swords.

"You humans of the Old World and your Quirks." He hit his blades as purples flames sprang to life. He switched one of the blades to a reverse hand grip as he walked up to them. "I have no Quirk."

The man raced forward with his blade trailing in flames. The sounds of screams echoed through the alleyway before silence filled the area. Walking out of the place the man deactivated his swords and turned around to the burned remains of the cops. "A waste of life." He let out a sigh at their lifeless eyes. "I'm sorry but my mission takes priority over your laws."

* * *

 **I'm guessing this chapter feels rather fillerly. I wanted to take a small moment to slow things down just a bit. Also sorry for the slower updates. As I informed before I wouldn't be updating like st the start due to time constraints. My apologies.**

 **Succubi Hunters: A mysterious group of people these hunters are a strange bunch even by the standards of the modern world of Quirks. They seem to use outdated terms for certain things and are each genetically Quirkless. The mysteries lie with the facts that none are registered anywhere, with no records of having been born.**

 **I'll cya all hopefully next time. I don't know I might change the rating or make "certain things" a spin-off or the like. Anyway, have a great day everyone.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone and welcome to the last chapter before the Sports Festival Arc! I hope you like these twists. Oh, and before I forget I can't post the _scene_ here do to the sites rules (and because of a bit of a mess with several users who I think hate me). I'm sorry for the tease but I'll post it in Ao3 later for anyone who wants to read it.**

 **I like to give thanks to the last batch of reviewers. So thank you Loralie Gold Dream, s082829, Low-Lying, reynardgautama, Hardcasekara, and nene9131 for your feedback and thoughts. I also like to thank my stories reader favorites and/or followers.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Lillie looked around making sure no one had followed her. Though who would follow her as this section of the city had been abandoned for a few years now. In this area, an old warehouse was her destination. She took a moment to recall that there was once a park here. A nostalgic thought crossed over her as she remembered the first time she came to this world nearly seven decades ago. ' _To think how much time has past.'_ She wondered what changes had happened to her family and to their world.

Walking into the warehouse she looked around. There didn't seem to be any indication that anyone else had been in the building for years. Reaching into her pocket Lillie pulled out an object wrapped in cloth. Opening it a green glow seemed to lit up the building as a jade colored stone. Lillie held it up as its glow started to lit up brighter and brighter. "I figured I would find you here." Lillie turned her head to the side as a figure walked out of the shadows. "After all this one of the places where the Bifrost connects both worlds."

Lillie looked at the man as he walked out. Overhead the bird-lizard creature landed next to him. Lillie stared at the familiar creature. "An archaeopt." Lillie's eyes narrowed as she crutches the stone in her hands and moved it to her side. "So, I see one of Avalon's hunters have ended up in this world by accident."

The hunter had a chuckle at this. Reaching into his pockets he pulled out a glowing ruby red stone. "A lot has changed our Alchemists managed to find a way to make our own Waystones." He clutched his stone in his hand. "Not as precise as yours yes but it gets the job done all the same."

That was unsettling to hear. Lillie didn't expect the Avalon Hunters to ever figure out how to make Waystones. It was a closely guarded secret after all. "You do know who you are dealing with."

"Lilith H. Discordia, or Lillie as your commonly know." The Hunter's hood moved back enough to show his purple eyes staring at her. Behind them, a mix of rage, hatred, and excitement could be made out. "The daughter of Eris Discordia, named after your grandmother the Queen herself Lilith Discordia." The Hunter returned his stone as he took out his two short swords. "I know who you are Princess."

Lillie had a chuckle at this. It had been a while since anyone spoke of that title. A title that held little meaning to her because it wasn't her own. "Well then at least you can tell your fellow hunters who killed you in the afterlife." Her arm glowed as she reached out only for the Hunter to jump to the side.

He smashed with his swords sending lightning bolts aimed at Lillie. The Succubus jumped out of the way taking to the air. "It seems our suspicions on the nature of your telekinesis is correct." He slammed the blades together as electricity arced across the whole building, "There is a brief moment before the grid grabs a hold of your target."

The hunter focused the blades forward as arcs of electricity shot out aimed at Lillie who had only enough time to brace herself. The electricity surged through her body bringing her out of the air. The Hunter wasted no time moving in. As he got closer and was about to swing his blades he was captured in a bluish glow and tossed into the nearby wall. Lillie stood up with her arms both glowing as she picked up the scattered objects in the warehouse. "I may be out of practice," She glared at the hunter as he stood up. "But you don't have what it takes to kill me!"

Her opponent had a smirk at this. He got into a stance ready to rush her. It had been months since his last kill. "Let's test that shall we."

* * *

Mina stood at the flats as she looked over the text once again she had to make sure she knew which floor Izuka's apartment was. The back of Mine's mind was telling her just how sudden all of this was. Worry filled her at what Izuka was thinking about this. Stealing her nerves the pink girl walked to the apartment that was listed and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door was opened as Izuka answered the door.

"Izuka who is it?" Inko asked as she walked up behind her daughter. Mina looked at Inko quickly putting together that this was Izuka's mother. Mina was actually taken back by how normal looking she was compared to her daughter. "Oh, is this one of your new classmates you told me about?"

Izuka gave her mother a nod. "Mom this is Mina Ashido."

Mina waved at the woman after being introduced. A smile formed on her face. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

A few minutes later Mina was in the apartment as Inko wasted no time asking Mina about herself. The older green-haired woman was so happy to know that her daughter was making friends with her class. Walking into Izuka's room, however, was not what Mina expect. "You have a surprising amount of All Might related things."

Izuka had a blush as she looked away. Of course, she did. All Might was her idol after all. The memory of his words from yesterday still rang in her mind. How he had picked her to take on his role as the Symbol of Peace. "Yeah, I know." Izuka looked at her as the awkwardness started to set in. "So why did you wanted to come over all of a sudden?"

Mina blushed a bit as her mind raced with thoughts. Thoughts of what they could do together. Mina pushed those away. "Well, I wanted to ask about this." She pulled her shirt up a bit and showed her the tattoo-like lines on her back. "They appeared yesterday and I was wondering if you think it had something to do with your bite from yesterday?"

This was a new one for Izuka. For a moment she wondered if this was even her fault. No sudden changes like this rarely happen with Quirks. The only way they do was with sudden genetic changes like what happened to her. "I-I have no idea." She paused looking at the lines as they almost seemed to hug Mina's spine. "Where do they begin?"

Mina had a light blush on her face as she realized what she was about to say. "it begins around the sides of my breasts and continues until just above my..." Mina was about to finish but Izuka got the picture as her full red face was anything to go by.

"M-m-maybe it's temporary?" Izuka was just throwing it out there though something in the back of her mind told her that this wasn't the case. This was yet another thing she had discovered about her Quirk.

Mina let out a sigh. She could feel something like a little voice in the bad of her head telling her to say something. To tell her how she was feeling. It was practically demanding her to speak up. The more she tried to ignore it the stronger it seemed to get. "Screw it." She wrapped her arms around Izuka and looked into her eyes. "Izuka I came here to tell you something," Mina whispered into her ear. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Izuka's eyes widened in surprise at this. Had Mina fallen in love with after only a few days? ' _Did those markings have something to do with it?'_ Izuka's mind started to move at a rapid pace as possibilities flooded her mind. ' _Or did she already have an attraction to me and this is only amplified in it?'_

At that moment a voice spoke to Izuka within her head. A voice that she hadn't heard for at least two years. ' _Claim your Bride.'_ For a moment Izuka felt like a daze as Mina kissed her lips. ' _Claim the first of many lovers.'_

Before Mina knew it Izuka was returning the kiss with an almost ravenous intent. The pink girl was pushed to the bed as Izuka could feel something seem to take over. The sound of a ripped shirt crossed their ears as Izuka ripped apart Mina's clothes.

* * *

Lillie swag her fist meeting the hunters own. From the impact, she could tell he was likely wearing a gauntlet under the gloves in order to give him both protection and likely the strength needed to face her. "You know in the seventy years since you left whatever advantages you had over us have slowly faded away!" Out of the wrist of the other glove, a knives shot out which he sang stabbing into her right shoulder. "Avalon is no longer on the defensive we are pulling our weight around!"

The hunter tried to stab her with his short sword but Lillie reacted fast twisting her body and delivering an elbow to his face. "So what you're still just a bunch of islands!"

The hunter sipped the blood coming out of his mouth from his busted lip. A chuckle started before turning into full-blown laughter. "You really have no idea how much thing have changed!" He held his blade in a reverse grip. "Let me give you an idea, our leadership no longer denies that we hunters are not chartered anymore."

That shook Lillie to her core. It was common knowledge to many that the hunters were sponsored. Yet, her grandmother seemed always to hold that back. To hear that they could freely admit to it without any repercussions. Lillie's gaze hardened as her hair started to stand up as her glow surrounded her. Objects all around her were lifted into the air as Lillie shot them each at her opponent. The hunter managed to dodge each of them as he ignited the blade with purple flames.

The hunter brought his sword down attending to cut her head off. Instead, Lillie acted and grabbed the blade. She winced in pain but held firm. A misconception people had about swords was they would always cut through anything so grabbing it would naturally cut you. The reality was that as long as it didn't slide across your skin the blade wasn't dangerous. Still grabbing one on fire wasn't the brightest idea. Lillie dug her nails into his neck causing the hunter to let go of his sword from shock.

With her burned hand Lillie pulled the knife from her shoulder and rammed it into the underside of his jaw. She then quickly jammed her palm into the hilt as the blade priced up through the underside of his skull and finally into his brain. Lillie let go as his body fell limp on the ground. She winced in pain holding her burned and slightly cut palm. Her shoulder was killing her, light burns and bruises mirrored her body. Her injuries would heal away with time. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the Waystone as the green glow filled the building.

When it faded Lillie was gone with only the fallen body of her opponent being any indication that she was ever in the building. The archaeopt flew down as it looked at its master. Jumping on to his chest the beast bit into the exposed hilt and pulled the knife from its resting place in his head.

The knife landed as the beast jumped off. For a few minutes, nothing seemed to happen. His left hand started to twitch before slowly forming into a fist.

* * *

Shoto ate his dinner in silence as he tried to avoid any form of eye contact with the man sitting across from him. The man in question is his father, Enji Todoroki better known as the Pro Hero Endeavor. Neither spoke as the only other person with them Shoto's older sister, Fuyumi Todoroki, watched the two of them.

The atmosphere was as it usually is at the Todoroki household. Enji looked at his son before breaking the silence that usually filled the household. "So, Shoto tell me about your class."

His words caused Shoto to looked at him with a hint of curiosity to his expression. A few seconds passed by before Shoto asked his own question. "Why do you want to know?"

Shoto knew that his father could very likely request the information if he wanted. Endeavor was well known for his investigations. He was right as Enji had looked into the case himself and seen the report. What caught his attention was one student of notice. "I wanted to see if anyone in class stands out to you."

Silence filled the room yet again. In such a sort time Shoto had already come to a few conclusion about many of his classmates. The one that stood out the most to him had to be their newly elected Vice President. "Izuka Midoriya," He stopped as he looked at him. "She possesses a rare hybrid Quirk, got first place in the entrance exam and yet her control over her own power is sloppy."

"Yes, the girl with the three-way hybrid Quirk." Enji's words didn't surprise Shoto in the slightest. Enji had read the information the school was willing to let him read. From the report, it was stated she took out a whole group of them rather easily. Granted they had made a mistake of dropping her off in the zone where she was most powerful but still it was impressive.

The last bit of the report went on how she was able to inflict a devastating burn to Nomu. One which allowed All Might to turn the tide of battle. Enji didn't want to say this but he felt like this girl might be someone who could give his son a challenge. ' _Perhaps he'll choose to use his left side come the Sports Festival.'_

Fuyumi decided to get in on the conversation. "I take it she's pretty then?"

It was just a little tease to her brother. Shoto while not showing a change in expression at this did pause for a second. Yes, Izuka was physically attractive. That much was very clear. Even her mutations seemed to do her more favors in that regard please her hero outfit was surprisingly good on her. He finally realized he had lost himself in thought for a while. He spoke as if simply stating a fact. "Yes."

His pause at this didn't go unnoticed by Enji. The number two hero didn't put much thought into his son's love life. Then again he was focused solely on his son surpassing him and All Might. ' _He is of that age though.'_

Izuka Midoriya was as his son put it strange. Her Quirk was a rarity and from when the files put in was rather strong. With limited training and control, if his son was to be believed, She already showed that she had more than enough power behind herself. True she did get to the number one spot due to rescue points. Points earned by taking on a Zero-Pointer and defeating it with one attack.

The man was curious about the girl. Looking down at his now finished plate Enji got up. "I'm going to take a walk I trust you both can clean up the table?"

"Yeah, we kind of always do," Fuyumi answered her father as he walked out of the room. She stopped and looked at Shoto who had just finished eating. "So you wouldn't happen to have feelings for this girl right?" This time it wasn't teasing but an honest question.

Shoto chose to not answer it. After all, he didn't want to think about it.

* * *

A few minutes later Enji was walking down the street thinking to himself. Usually when he wanted to think the would be in his gym. However, as he had already trained and after learning the hard way that overtraining yielded fewer is not actually harmful results he settled for a walk. A few of the citizens noticed him yet he thought nothing if them.

His mind was on Izuka and his son. The possibility of a relationship was now crossing his mind. With the connections he had, it would be very easy to arrange them together if his son showed interest. Enji stopped as he looked at the small park grounds. It was here that he met _her._ His wife Rei Todoroki. With his current thoughts on the matter, he thought to his wife.

In this very moment with his current mindset, some small part of Enji's conscience came out. A realization hit him as to what he was thinking. It started small but slowly it hit him. ' _...I practically forced Reo into marrying me.'_

Finally, like a floodgate that one thought started to make him realize how bad of a husband he had been. It wasn't a sudden thing. No, each thought had to slowly connect itself with another. After a full minute, he turned and walk past the courtyard. His mood rather foul. Most people would tend to realize that they were kind of a horrible person after this. Enji did to a certain point but he was focusing more on another point. ' _You stupid idiot it's not your son's defiance that's holding him back it's you!'_

The irony that he was holding his son back from filling his potential. Yet, by driving Rei over the edge he caused his son to hate him. A hate that was rather strong and with a will to never back down from it. Enji was brought from his thoughts as he passed by an alleyway. Something raced into him. Naturally, he didn't budge but the same couldn't be said for the person who ran into him.

It was a little girl. Probably no older than six years old. Her hair was grey with red eyes and a single horn on her head. Her outfit looked almost like it was in rags and Enji caught sight of bandages covering both her arms and legs. "Eri there you are."

Enji looked as another figure walled up. A man wearing a bird-like mask. The masked man paused as he looked at the man and almost wanted to curse his luck. Standing in front of him was not the person he wanted to see. ' _Great, just what I needed the troublemaker ran into Endeavor of all people.'_

Enji picked up on Eri's frighten body language in an instant. Judging by her reactions, the clothes she was wearing and the bandages it was clear that something had happened to her. As for the man in front of him. He matched a description. One for a group who were selling a drug on the black market in recent months that could temporarily turn someone's Quirk off. A case that Endeavor had been working on for a while. "I must apologize for my daughter we were going for a walk…"

Enji held his hand up as he glared at the man. Seriously, what did this guy take him for an idiot? "Your daughter?" He looked at Eri who were terrified of him. "As a Pro hero, I can tell you that just by looking at her it's clear that if you were her father you are guilty of child abuse and neglect." Enji's gaze hardened as flames threatened to escape his hands. "However, your description matches a criminal group called the Shie Hassaikai who are wanted for illegal drug trafficking."

Under the mask, the man, Hari Kurono, was staring at the number two hero. Of course, he would figure out that he was apart of that group. Sad that they couldn't kill the rat in their group sooner. Acting on Instinct Harp pulled out a modified handgun hoping to get a shot in only for Enji to act first. He quickly grabbed his wrist held it out as the gun fired causing a dart to miss. Pain shot through the limb as Enji let his flames burn before delivering a strong punch right to the side of his head managing to knock him out.

With the guy's body going limp Enji let out a sigh. He looked at his knuckle feeling a bit of his anger out. He turned his head over to the little girl who seemed to be hiding in the corner. For a small moment, he stopped as he looked at her. Nothing happened as time seemed to stop for Enji. When that brief moment lifted he bent down on one knee as he spoke to her. "Your safe now."

Eri looked at him for a few seconds. Finally, the little girl raced forward and hugged Enji. Enji was taken back by the rudeness of the hug but returned it. A single call later and the police were taking away the now unmasked man into custody.

Enji looked at the offer as Eri seemed to cling to his leg. With the capture of one of the Shie Hassaikai out of the way, the next question came up about the little girl they had likely kidnapped. There was just one problem though. "Are you serious no one's filed a missing persons report for Eri?"

Turns out there was no missing report for her. The officer in question had looked through every single report in their case file and found none what's so ever. "I'm sorry but without a DNA test we can't know for sure." The officer looked at the girl. "Until then we'll have to put her in foster care."

Eri grinned Enki's legs harder at this. Enji for his part was mostly unconcerned for this. However, a tiny voice in his head. A small part of him that felt something of guilt for what he had done to his family wouldn't stop nagging at him. In the end, it seemed that the small voice had managed to win out. "I'll watch over her until you can figure out where her parents are."

The officer was surprised to hear this. After all, this was Endeavor he was talking too. Still, it was probably for the best. The Shie Hassaikai were believed to be extremely dangerous. Staying with the number two hero was probably for the best. "Very well." Looking down at the little girl holding his leg Enji had a mental sigh.

* * *

Izuka looked at Mina as the two were resting in her bed. Well, more like Mina had completely passed out. The green-haired girls face lite up like a tomato. She couldn't believe what had happened. Actually, everything was a bit of a blurt to her. It was almost like something else had taken control of her. Izuka stopped as she could feel that there was something wrong about that.

Not wrong as in the sense of it not being right. No wrong in a sense that it felt like it's how she _should_ be feeling. That was the thought that terrified her. ' _It's nothing Izuka just nothing.'_

The sound of a moan caught her attention as Mina awoke looking at her with a lazy look. Soon her eyes shot open as she realized that she was in Izuka's bed, they were both naked, and that she recalled Izuka having something extra which she used on her. Mina looked into Izuka's eyes as the two of them paused.

The silence hanged over them was broken when Inko knocked on the door. "Izuka it's getting late I think Mina should head home before it gets dark."

On the other side of the door, Inko was obvious to what had just happened in the room. Despite the size of the apartment, the building was rather soundproof. Add to that Inko was watching her shows which drowned out the faint sounds. ' _You know I wonder what they could spend a whole hour and a half doing in there.'_

* * *

A blood-soaked hand rested at the edge of the doorway to the warehouse. The archaeopt having a crip as it looked up at the hunter. He was still in pain his other arm gripping a hold of his jaw. He had underestimated his opponent. ' _Here I was being mad about my modifications.'_

In the fight, he managed to recover something. It was partly tired and burned but it was a photo. A photo of another Succubus. It seemed to him that Lillie had not just been here visiting the locals and making a mess. She most likely had a child. ' _A target is still a target.'_

* * *

 **I figured I begin Endeavor's realization that he's kind of an asshole early. Now, it's not a full realization mind you (he's still obsessed with All Might) but hey baby steps. I really hope this doesn't come across as forced. Oh, right we finally got some worldbuilding to deal with.**

 **The "New" World: A parallel plane tied to Earth via a Harmonic Quantum Entanglement Super Positioning. The world is said to be a dark reflection of the Old World. The world has many names with some of the most known being Asgard, Hell, and Otherworld. Though the Human immigrants (well former slaves technically) tend to call it either Mundus or the New World. While not located in the same space as Earth its still part of the same timestream but in a different dimensional plane. Due to its strange relationship with earth there are ways to tap into the HQESP field and open mini wormholes to and from the two of them.**

 **Succubi Titles: The title of "Queen" doesn't have the same context for Succubi that it does for most. Queen in this sense is similar to having a title like "The Great" or "The Magnificient" a sign of prestige. Hunters mockingly call those who are children and grandchildren of those who hold the title "Princess" despite Princess having another meaning for Succubi.**

 **Cya all next time. Hope you have a great day. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, another ay another update. Not really but I am getting the hang back to writing. Assuming, of course, I don't lose my account. No its not about the last chapter. I have a huge problem with several users. Just forget about it.**

 **Anyway, as usual, I like to give a thanks to the last group of reviewers. So thank you** **knight7572, RandomDude, Guest, Tombs456, Hardcasekara, and s082829 for your feedback and reviews. I also like to thank the reader and those that favorited/follow the story.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Mina had to head home wearing some of Izuka's old clothes. The green-haired girl was thankful her mother didn't push the question. If she found out about what they had done and the whole fact that they were now kind of in a relationship. Thinking about it them being in a relationship was something Izuka was still unsure about what they were to call it. Mina had confessed her feelings and seemed to think they were together but Izuka was just so shocked by how fast they had gone.

Luckily for her, Saturday was a lot less crazy. Ochako and her had a nice meal and talked a bit about how things were as they grew up. Later on, she met with Toshinori to continue helping him clean up the beach. Sunday was just a her day as she spent with her mother. Now she was walking up to the gate of U.A.

She stopped as she heard someone walking up behind her and covering her eyes. Their voice, of course, gave them away rendering what they said next pointless. "Guess who?" She removed them as Izuka turned around and was greeted with a surprise kiss.

Izuka didn't fight as she returned the kiss without much trouble. Despite knowing that she _should_ be feeling awkward about this the thing surprising her was how _normal_ this felt. The two of them opened their mouths as their tongues wrestled each other. "Seriously, Deku could you and horn girl not do that in the open?"

The two of them broke their kiss as they almost jumped. Katsuki rolled his eyes at this. Ok, sure he was surprised to find out that Izuka was with Mina but it's not like he cared. No in the last few days he had his mind on something else. A part of him wanted to confront Izuka on it. Yet, another part of him would rather wait and see if she would tell him. The two embarrassed teens stared back at him as Katsuki walked passed them. ' _At least she seems more confident in herself.'_

Watching Katsuki walk away Mina was still confused about how she should feel about him. On one hand, everyone in the class could tell that he was pretty stuck up and tend to forget about their names, at least that's what some people thought. On the other hand, he seemed to genuinely care about his 'little sister' and seemed to act as a living deterrent to the pervert in the class. "You know we really should get to class."

Mina gave Izuka a nod as they both walked towards the main building. Mina took his hand with her own. The pink girl didn't care if anyone saw the two of them holding hands. ' _Except for the little pervert.'_ Seriously, if he tried anything she was probably going to melt him.

* * *

Shoto stared out the window his mind lost in thought. Two days ago his father came hold with Eri a girl who had been kidnapped by men who Endeavor had been investigating. His father had said that it was only until they could locate her parents. Which sadly they did thanks to a DNA sample from one of her hairs. Turns out she died three months ago with suspicions it might be the same group. ' _So why is it that my father is still having her stay with us?'_

At that moment Izuka and Mina walked in and broke their interlocked hands. Most of the class didn't seem to catch sight of them. No, the current thoughts were on who would be substituting for their class. "Who do you think our substitute would be?"

The class didn't have to wait long. The door opened up as Shota walked in covered from head to toe in bandages. The class looked on in stunned silence. "What are you looking at?" Shota had a sigh. "If it's about why I'm still here you need to know two things, first a hero shouldn't let their injuries slow then down within reason, and second don't get crappy insurance."

Shota had half a mind to actually take his insurance providers to court. It was a crime, after all, to spike up someone's premium when they were a hero. It was only part of the reason for why he was here. The other being that despite being arguably the smartest person in the world Nezu forgot to hire substitutes. Tenya almost stood up from his seat as he sang his arms in their robotic motion. "Thank you, sir, for the hero and also financial advice!"

Shota chose to ignore this. Looking through his records he knew that Tenya was way to wound up on being polite. Even his former middle school had a note from one of his teachers saying that he needed to relax a bit. "Anyway the U.A. Sports Festival will be coming up within a month."

That brought silence to the class. The Sports Festival was a televised spectacle across Japan. Its were many heroes technically got their start at fame. Tsuyu voiced a thought so many of them had. "They'll are still hosting the Sports Festival after the attack on the USJ?"

Shota could understand the logic in it. In the old day's acts of terror were known to stop events from taking place. Even the villain attacks in this day and age were known to do the same. "The school feels it's best to show that the USJ attack wasn't enough to scare us into canceling such an event." The explanation he gave was the official story. "That being said several Pro Heroes would be invited to attend the Festival this year."

His meaning got passed to the students. U.A. was inviting the heroes to several as an unofficial security and deterrent to any attacks. Of course, it seemed somewhat excessive. There was already going to be scouts from several hero agencies, the facility would be their including All Might. Shota had no idea why they needed such unofficial security.

* * *

Locating the Succubus he once knew was a lot more troublesome then he had hoped. After coming across not one but three dead ends he decided to stop trying. Perhaps she had left or gone underground in the last few decades. He had thought about warping in a few of his Nomu's into the Sports Festival but also decided against that. ' _U.A. dear principal would have already made steps to prevent that from happening.'_

It seems he was going to have to watch from afar after all. Hopefully, an opportunity could present itself for him to get to speak to her. A swirling mist of shadows formed as Kurogiri soon appeared. "Sorry for my delay but Tomura wanted me to send him to the mall of all places."

Oh, yes his student's desires. He was very likely going to get another one of those games to blow off steam as they waited. It was good to have a hobby that one was passionate about. "It's quite alright I remember playing some of those when I was his age with my brother."

The memories of his little brother were always a mixed bag for him. It was his brother's legacy that tormented him to no end. The very reason for his current state. Yet, no matter how more he tried he could never truly bring himself to hate him. All his life he wanted to give his sickly brother the life he deserved.

When his own Quirk manifested while his brothers didn't he had gone searching for one he had hoped would be best for him. A Quirk that stockpiled power was one with such flexible usages. For his brother he expected it to make him lifely. The original owner of it was a small-time criminal someone not of note and who made no contributions to society. The man had no idea what his Quirk could even really do. At first, he offered the man a trade his Stockpiling Quirk for a flashy one. When he refused and had the nerve to pickpocket him.

Well, it wasn't like no one was going to miss him. Of course, giving his brother the Quirk did wonders for him. He felt more alive and for a time it seemed the two of them would rule the underworld together. ' _So noble you were my dear brother…'_ In all his life the one true restart he ever had was killing him. ' _Your birthday is three months for now.'_

"Sir are you ok?" The silence worried Kurogiri as his master hadn't spoken for several minutes.

Looks like he zoned out yet again. Of yes it tends to happen nowadays. "Sorry talking about my brother makes me feel rather nostalgic."

Kurogiri knew that he kept many secrets. One tends to do so one lives as long as he had. Though this was something new to him. "You had a brother?"

"Yes," Sadness was in his voice. "That of course was a long time ago." Perhaps it was best to save this moment for later. Right now they had something else to do. "You know of the so-called Hero Killer correct?"

Kurogiri had seen the news about him online. Most media outlets had started to report about him every now and again. The internet was more into the actions of him. "Any particular reason you wanted to see him?" Kurogiri could probably track the Hero Killer down given a few weeks. "Do you plan to see if he would work with us?"

In truth, he had thought about the league's situation following the USJ attack. Tomura was a good planner but when it came to it his student lacked a clear resolve. The Hero Killer felt like a good means to teach him about it. "That's exactly what I hope."

"Then I'll see to locating him." Kurogiri turned around and took his leave opening his warp gate.

* * *

Normally Izuka would be eating lunch with her friends on her table. Today was different as All Might pulled her away to the teacher's lounge. The hero immediately reverted back to his true self when they got into the room. "So the Sports Festival is coming up soon."

Izuka had a nod as she took a bit of the steamed fish. The Sports Festival was watched by heroes and representatives from agencies across the country. On occasion, one would even find an agency from other nations show up. "Yeah, we got a month to prepare for it after which we'll be scouted for internships."

Toshinori remembered his first Sports Festival. Thinking about it he almost laughed at himself for finishing in fifth place. ' _I really misjudged that jump.'_ Out of bonds was how he lost. Something as simple as that cost him the match. "Correct but for you, it's about more than that."

Izuka watched as Toshinori stood up and looked out the window. The green-haired girl knew what he was referring too. The Sports Festival was said to be where All Might made a showing to the world. That was before his more popular and well known Pro Hero debut. Seeing as he had picked her to take the role as Symbol of Peace from him when he retired a weight was felt like it was placed on her shoulders.

"Izuka I know it's asking a lot but you have to go out there and show the world what you can do." He turned back to her knowing the kind of thing he was asking of her. They had a mouth to prepare her to fully get the hang of her Quirk. To finally develop the start of her combat style. Both for the Sports Festival and so that Toshinori knew she was ready to receive One For All. "You don't have to make first place, after all, I didn't in my first go." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "All you need to do is make a statement and get the crowd's attention."

Izuka felt a little relieved by his words. Truthfully she expected that Toshinori would want her to try for first. Though despite this she knew she shouldn't just settle for making a statement along. With a determined look not seen on her face for a while, she looked back at Toshinori. "I well and I will try to make it to first place."

Toshinori was actually surprised by the fire in Izuka's eyes. It was s change he hadn't seen but a part of him liked it. "All the better then."

* * *

After finishing her lunch Izuka decided to use the last few minutes of break she had to herself. As she walked down the hall she stopped as she saw Katsuki standing in front of her. The two were by themselves as practically the whole school had the same lunch period. "So, All Might's training you to become the next Symbol of Peace."

Izuka's eyes widened as whatever feeling of confidence she had was soon replaced with a feeling of panic. Did this mean that Katsuki had seen All Might's true form? ' _This is bad, really bad!'_

Katsuki rolled his eyes at her panicked expression. The ash blond had a feeling he knew why she was panicking. "Relax I won't tell anyone about All Might's secret or that he's training you." Katsuki walked up to her as his words to soothe her worries a little bit. "I actually wanted to talk to you about the Festival."

A few minutes later the two of them were sitting on a bench that the school had in a few of its hallways. A silence filled the two of them as neither seemed to speak. Finally, Katsuki broke the silence between them. "You know I'm going to be taking first place in the Sports Festival." Of course, he would open with that. "But it won't mean anything unless it's you and me in the finals."

Izuka paused as she turned to him. Did he hear him right? "What do you mean Kacchan?"

Katsuki turned to her a smirk. "I mean Deku I won't be satisfied unless I defeat you." He stood up from the bench and looked at her. "All Might believes you have what it takes to be his successor and that means that my first step to surpass him is to defeat you."

' _Same old Kacchan.'_ Izuka stood up as she looked at him. Her teacher's words still rang in her head. As for her promise to try to win first place. "Then I'll try my best to defeat you."

Her statement brought a smile on to Katsuki's face. It's just what he had wanted to hear from her. "I'll hold you to it Deku."

* * *

Standing out looking over the busy nightlife was a figure covered with blades and with his face wrapped in a bandanna. He was the so-called Hero Killer. The man going by the name Stain. Next to him was another figure. A teenager with a lizard-like body wearing an outfit in honor of him. "Why did you spare him?"

Stain turned to his disciple. The young man was enthusiastic about following his ideals. Though it seems he was still having trouble with nuisances that should come naturally with them. "What were his words when I was about to kill him?" Stain looked at him as he repeated what the hero had said, "Take my life but please just spare my sidekicks."

That was what the hero Stain had defeated had said. He didn't beg like the usual fakers did. He didn't call for help. He had just laid there and accepted his fate. "But you said it yourself he was a fake hero!"

"True, but here's the thing sometimes a fake can become the real deal." Stain figured it was time he learned about the more grey area to his ideals. The few areas were he was flexible. "When at death's door you can get a true test of a person's character unlike the others he showed concern for others ahead of himself and his desires."

His disciple gave a nod as he was starting to understand. His idol had seen the makings of a true hero within him. "So you decided to spear him to see if he would act on this and shed his fake nature."

Stain had a smile at this. He was starting to get it. "Yes, now to further this point let's say a hero does heroics for the money but his reasons for the money are not for himself." Stain pulled out a picture of a hero standing in an old decaying looking town. "Take Stone Edge, for instance, the hero spends all his earnings on providing for his own poverty-ridden town does this make him a fake?"

His disciple was in thought about this. Hero work was supposed to be because they honestly wanted to help people. Never for the money it offered. Yet, this person needed money to help people. "No, but it leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"It should but for some, it can't be helped." He turned his head to the city. To the people down below. "Heroes are given fame and money after all, for some they feel it's the best way to can provide for regions and to champion causes that society turns a blind eye to." Stain put the picture away. "These guys are hero's out of perceived necessity they aren't fakes, given their rather selfless goals, so they shouldn't be killed but that doesn't mean we can't remind them that they shouldn't see it as just a job."

* * *

Standing outside of Class 1-A was a horde of students. Many of them from the same grade and likely from the other classes. All looking at them. Katsuki just shot them all a glare. As far as he was concerned only three people in their age group that were worth his attention. "Move it you extras!"

His class just looked at him with their mouths a gap. Even Izuka who had known him longer than anyone else was surprised that he would just casually bark orders to them. "So this is Class 1-A then?" The voice belonged to a purple-haired boy around their age with a tired expression about him. "Figures that the Class would be rather arrogant."

Katsuki didn't seem all that bothered by the guy. In fact, one could say they were having a mental battle with just their eyes. "It's not arrogance if you can back it up."

The boy looked at ash blond with a huff. "You know the entrance exam in U.A. tends to favor those with combat based Quirks ignoring people like your homeroom teacher Eraserhead."

Actually, that was something Katsuki had read about. Like Izuka he followed the news on heroes, not to the degree she did, but enough to know about the controversy U.A. had with their exams. Much of the other hero schools around the world were thinking of adopting or had adopted a more generalized method for people who's Quirks while not combat based were still great for heroes. U.A. didn't show any signs of adopting the practice.

Thinking about it Izuka knew that at least three members of their class had Quirks that were not suited for combat roles. Yet, they still managed to get in thanks to tactical thinking. A blush formed on her face. ' _W-why am I only thinking of Ochako?'_ She shook those thoughts from her head. ' _No your with Mina don't think of Ochako like that.'_

"I take it you are one of them then?" Katsuki didn't care either way. So a few surprises were in store for him I'm the Sports Festival. It just made things interesting for him on his way to the top.

The purple-haired boy didn't respond to the question. He chose instead to turn away from them. "If anyone from the other classes do well they can get moved into the Hero course and the same can happen in the opposite direction."

Katsuki rolled his eyes at this. He turned around to the rest of class. "Deku, you, your girlfriend and round face don't want to be late for the trains right?"

Izuka was pulled back and was about to respond when the sudden realization of what Katsuki had just said sunk in. He had just let it slip about her relationship status to the rest of the class and possibly the rest of the school. "No way the cute demon girl is a lesbian!" Oh, and now the class pervert was going to have a field day.

Katsuki let out a small explosion from the palm of his hands. That got everyone's attention most noticeably the boy who he looked ready to straight up kill. "If you do anything about it I will not be held responsible for putting you in the hospital." The little guy immediately hit under his desk. While the girls of the class didn't mind watching the pervert getting put in his place they were, like the rest of the class save Izuka, unsettled by his threats. Katsuki turned to the other students outside the hallway who immediately dispersed out of fear. ' _Knew they were just extra's.'_

* * *

Shoto returned to his home with a lot on his mind. On entering he was greeted by his sister who was finishing up cleaning. "Oh, Shoto how was your day?"

"It was uneventful." He stopped as he didn't hear his father usual workout music. Strange today was usual the day he would be doing so.

His sister seemed to have noticed his confusion. "Oh, dad went when out of the house and took Eri with him."

Shoto was still confused about why his father seemed to be showing something of a care for her. In fact, in the last few days, he hadn't been demanding him to train with him or anything. There was something off with his father. That much was certain. Shoto walked to his room passing by an open unused one. Formerly unused as the small bed that was moved in could show. ' _I think I need a walk or something to take my mind off of this.'_

A few hours later he had chosen to just move around aimlessly through the city. Eventually coming across the beach now turned junkyard. Shoto mother once brought him here when he was younger. Back then it wasn't a mess that the city council had condemned. On the far side, something caught his eyes.

Standing in a clearing was Izuka who was already in a stance for battle. Her flames coating each of her limbs and her horns in their unnatural colors. The person in front of her, however, that gave Shoto pause. All Might had a smile on his face as he held his hands out like a catcher. "Alright, Izuka let's see how much force you can put behind those fireballs of yours!"

Izuka gave him a normal as she raised up her hand and formed a ball of yellow and green before blasting it at All Might's opened hands. The Symbol of Peace took the flames with no problem but the after effects were an annoying part to feel like always. ' _Is All Might training her?'_

Shoto just watched for a few minutes as Izuka fired a fireball one after another. Each time getting more refined. After the fifth one, All Might closed his hand as a feeling of numbness started to form in his palm. "At this rate, you should be ready for the Sports Festival!"

He was training her. All Might the number one hero was training Izuka for the Sports Festival. Shoto turned around as his mind raced with questions. ' _Why is it that All Might is training her?'_

Izuka was compared to the rest of the class rather recently learning how to use her Quirk. Yet, that seemed to be a rather ineffective reason for why All Might would be training her. She could learn this on her own or take an after-school course. ' _Could it be..'_ The thought seemed laughable. Her Quirk seemed nothing like his own. Though it was known that Quirks could mutate and develop whole new abilities from their parents.

A rare hybrid Quirk like her's tend to come about due to things like that. If that was the case it made hiding her much easier.' _Could Izuka Midoriya be All Might's secret love child?'_

* * *

It seems that Midnight couldn't be the referee for the first years this year. From what she told Nezu she was expecting to be an aunt around that time. Her little sister's due date was unfortunately around the same time as the Sports Festival. ' _Well, this sucks.'_

He was going to have to ask another faculty member to step in. Pulling up the list she looked at the profiles for each one. He actually had a laugh. "It seems we do have a substitute after all!" Nezu wanted to laugh at this. He made Shota return to his class for nothing! "Let's see if Miss Kaede would be up for it."

Of course, he knew were better choices. He knew about Kaede's reputation. In fact, he was counting on it to help scare away anyone looking to think U.A. was a place they could just invade. Though how she was a member of their faculty he may never know. ' _Though that might harm our reputation a bit to have an infamous heroine like Lucy within our teaching ranks.'_

* * *

 **Anyone guess the reference and just who is this character going to be based on? Special shout out to anyone who can. I might be doing another story soon (I can't help myself) but I am controlling myself from doing it. Also, I hoped you like my expansion of Stain's ideology. I felt like doing this to give it more of a realistic yet still holds the same meaning.**

 **Also, I think this should go without saying. No Mina is not pregnant. Part of the alterations caused by what Izuka did was control over her own reproductive system. But in good news, the harem has been finally set. So there is that and I won't reveal who for a while. I like to keep you guys guessing.**

 **Cya all next time and have a greay day.**


	13. Chapter 12

**So before we begin.** **Warscar congrats on getting the answer. :) Hats off to you. Well, everyone, I hope you enjoy.**

 **As usual I like to give a shout out t the reviewers of the last chapter. Thank you s082829, Hardcasekara, RandomDude, Tombs456, Warscar, jubilee loves pyro, DHK-Joker, and ThePirateQueen367 for all your support. Also, thank you to my readers and those that favorite and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kohei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The last of the preparations were being finished as the U.A. stadium was readied for this year's Sports Festival. Shota let out a sigh as he turned to his friend. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

Present Mic patted his buddy on the back as lightly as he could. The man had been the sole announcer for the event for a few years now and decided to see about getting a co-announcer. Naturally, he decided to pick out his best friend. "Oh, come on you're just what the crowd is missing the dry logical commenter that goes perfectly with me!"

Shota closed his eyes as he just let out a sigh. There goes his plans to sleep in for the next four days. At least this can't all be that bad. Walking into the stadium the two were greeted with a conversation between Nezu and a woman in her early twenties. The woman had small cat ear-shaped horns, red eyes, and pink hair. "So I'm supposed to do this for three days?"

Nezu raised his paw as he clarified for her. "Just the first and second years, I will be the one hosting the third years." Nezu turned to the two others that had joined him with a smile and a wave. "Ah, Shota, Hizashi I see the two of you will be our announcer for the next three days."

Present Mic gave Nezu a thumbs up and a smile. Shota however just stared at the person wondering where he had seen her before. "Hey, mind me asking where is Midnight isn't she the one usually here hosting the first two years?"

"Midnight had to leave on family business I'm afraid." Nezu hoped everything went well with her sisters birth. Part of why they were worried was due to the fact that the father had a mutation Quirk and his traits getting passed on could prove difficult. "However, Kaede here was available to fill her spot."

At the name Kaede, Shota finally realized why she looked familiar. She was the Pro Hero who has the highest body count. No small feet as Heroes usually tried to avoid killing as much as possible. Shota was starting to wonder if Nezu wasn't also crazy. "Lucy, you brought Lucy of all people to be our referee?" If the presence of All Might and Endeavor wasn't enough to scare away anyone they now had the woman who tend to be more liberal when it came to the heroes ability to kill. "Is she even a U.A. faculty member?"

Nezu gave a nod which surprised Shota. "Why yes, she's one of U.A.'s substitute teachers."

Kaede raised an eyebrow as she could swear for a brief moment that Shota sent a wave of murderous intent aimed at the principal of U.A. Shota turned his attention to her. At the very least he now had someone to fill in while he gets his insurance provider arrested. "You think you can watch Class 1-A for me for about a month?"

Kaede shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have much to do anyway. Her area was rather peaceful so there wasn't much hero work to do. "Alright, I guess so."

* * *

Today was the day of the U.A. Sports Festival. The last month Izuka had been training with All Might finally getting a much better control over her abilities. He had offered her tickets for her mother to come by to the Sports Festival. Izuka was really tempted to especially given how sold out they were.

At least until she learned that she and Katsuki parents were going to have a small party together at their place. Still, Toshinori had given her the tickets on the chance they changed her mind. Speaking of things that changed. She felt someone slip in from behind and wrap their arms around her neck. "So your not going to be going easy on me?"

Her relationship with Mina was out in the open now. Most of the class didn't seem to notice or care. A week into it they had a bit of a scare. Mina didn't have her period. They had wondered if something was wrong but after a while, it turned out it was nothing. Whatever it was that had happened to her she could now control it just like Izuka. While Izuka wanted to figure out why this had happened Mina just didn't care.

"You know I can't do that." Izuka pulled her arms off of her. She stared back at the pink girl as she pulled her into a quick kiss. Mina had taken full advantage of her new development. After about a week of it Izuka wad finding herself much more relaxed when it came to showing affection.

It did bother her a bit seeing how their relationship was almost completely sexual. Yet, She found herself never opening protesting it. Mina let out a defeated sigh. She just knew her lover was going to win against her if that ever happened. "Oh well, you can't blame me for trying."

Izuka continued her walk to U.A. as she thought about the event. Each year U.A. changes things up but one thing is always the same. The third event is a tournament battle between the remaining students from the last event. Thinking it over if she could use her wings for the events before she should have a good shot at winning them or at least being able to stay in for the tournament.

When they got to U.A. they saw several news crews standing outside. The police were also there holding them behind a line. As they walked up one of the officers turned to them. "You two are U.A. students correct?"

Both Izuka and Mina showed the officers their student IDs. The police gave a nod as he let them pass. As that was going on one of the officers was having an argument with one of the reporters. "Look lady U.A. doesn't allow anyone in unless they have a ticket or a student ID right now besides newsgroups have to wait until after the tournament to ask for interviews."

The reporter in question looked rather mad at this. They were the press. It was their job to be in these big events. Plus, the rating they would get could make her career! "That just sounds stupid!"

"Not as stupid as trespassing on school grounds?" The Officer shot back at her. That caused her to finally back down. She had tried to spin it in such a way to make U.A. look bad in hopes for the shock value. That if course failed and now she was back to square one again.

* * *

Kaede looked over the files for Class 1-A. The class she agreed to substitute for Shota while he went away on a one part personal leave, and one part going to court. Each one had notes that Shota himself had put on them. Mostly about their personalities and interactions with the rest of the class. Currently, she was reading on Katsuki Bakugo. "Katsuki Bakugo, generally disliked by most of the class, rude, may have an ego problem, seems to have forgotten the whole classes names, uses nicknames," The more she read this the more she started to questioned how this happened. Generally speaking, when you have such a person you get more concern about them becoming a villain. "Threats perverts with bodily harm, and appears to have a soft spot for his honorary sister Izuka Midoriya."

So he wasn't completely irredeemable. Looking over the official states that he had from his Quirk to his placing both in the entrance exam, and the Quirk test Shota gave it was clear that he was clear he probably revived a lot of praise growing up. The next file was of the girl Izuka Midoriya. "Shy, possibly introverted, the only person that Katsuki seemed to care about in class, in a relationship with Mina Ashido." That seemed rather sudden to Kaede. To get into a relationship after a week of being together. "Seems to have basic control over her Quirk and is still learning about it."

From her states, it was clear that she would be the one to speak to the crowd. Traditionally the freshman who got first place in the entrance exam spoke before the stadium. The second and third years tend to have their speaker picked at random. Izuka's Quirk was also the rare three-way hybrid kind. ' _Wait a minute all these mutations sound awfully familiar.'_

There were only a few times that someone managed to get away from her. When you tend to be brutal to criminals and villains they offend don't get away. In fact, She could count them on one hand. One individual was one that she had not one but a few run-ins with.

The individual was something else. Her morality seemed screwed up and fluid shifting constantly. One moment she's chasing her for a crime and another she's taking out the criminal of another. Those later ones were almost pinned on her thanks to her reputation for brutality. It was only after getting a confusing DNA test, courtesy of a blood sample, and running into her for the last time did she learn what she was. ' _Is she her daughter?'_

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Kaede looked up to see the ghoulish looking man, Toshinori Yagi as she was informed, walk into the teacher's lounge. According to Nezu he was All Might's secretary and did much of his paperwork as a teacher. Kaede didn't buy that explanation one bit.

Still, it wasn't like she had any reason to suspect him. Not yet of course. Kaede had learned long ago that one should always be alert to one's true nature. Everyone kept secrets after all. "No, I was just reviewing Class 1-A for when I sub for Shota." She closed the folder. "I also got to see Class 1-B from Vlad King for the Sports Festival."

There were two hero classes. Those that passed the hero course then got picked by the teachers into which class they were going to. Each had a total of twenty students those theoretically each year had forty potential heroes. Of course the fact there was no class 2-A was a reminder about how that tend to never be the case. Toshinori wondered with after the second year sports festival that the empty classroom would change.. "So who do you think would win the festival?"

Kaede held up four fingers. It wasn't hard for her to chose given the Quirk line up. True people could be creative with their Quirks and any other skills, but Quirk powers tend to shift the balance in such a large lineup. "I see only four students, three from Class 1-A and one from Class 1-B winning this event."

Toshinori paused at this. He had a good idea who the three she was referring to from Class 1-A where. A part of him wondered if Izuka's training with him would be enough to win given the other two. "Wait, who is the kid from Class 1-B?"

"Neito Monoma, his Quirk apparently lets him temporarily copy other people's Quirks." It was scary to think in of itself. A person who could copy others Quirks was an opponent that could be either a nightmare to face or just an annoyance. It all depends on the specifics. "However, I will call him the long-shot candidate as he appears to have serious issues."

The boy seemed to despise Class 1-A. To a ridiculous degree if Vlad King notes were anything to go by. Simply put everyone in his class wondered if he was insane. That included Vlad King himself!

* * *

Tomura sat on the chair as he and Kurogiri watched the opening commentary for the Sports Festival on tv. Several Pro Heroes were invited to the Sports Festival. More so than any to date. "It seems that our little attack did succeed in one thing."

U.A. was upping security in all but name. Sure they could spin this any number of ways but to Tomura it was clear. Despite his failure to kill All Might, they had success in scaring the school. Normally he wasn't going wanting to watch the Festival but his teacher believed they might be able to get an ally on the inside. "So Kurogiri what was it that you been looking for?"

Kurogiri turned to the young face of the League of Villains. After his visit, he had been putting an effort in tracking down the Hero Killer. A task that took a bit longer then he would have liked. "The master wishes for us to make contact with the Hero Killer."

Tomura had heard about the man. He killed or brutally injured several dozen heroes in the past year. Many heroes had their career ended by him. The police and several noticeable Pro Heroes like Endeavor were working on the case to bring him down. "Is that so?"

On a nearby laptop, the voice of his teacher spoke through the speakers. "I figured we could extend an invitation to our group at the very least ally with him." Though the true plan was still unknown to Tomura his teacher felt that it would be prudent to give the illusion of the Hero Killer being a member.

The man was known to have followers. His ideals were not in the public's attention as of yet though it still seems that his following had formed regardless. ' _So funny he thinks that killing heroes would make them become true.'_ Fools like him never seemed to learn. Using violence for your ideals tend to cause the majority to shun those ideals. ' _No, by the end of it his legacy will be remembered as a thing to fear.'_

That was, of course, for later. Right now they had a Sports Festival to watch. The irony of villains watching a hero event did not escape any of them.

* * *

Izuka walked out of the girls' locker room wearing the U.A. gym outfit. The Festival prevented the use of hero costumes on account that they could give those wearing them an unfair advantage. After all besides the Hero course, there was also General Studies, the Support Course, and finally the business department taking part in the festival. Though everyone knew the latter wasn't competing.

Despite the rule of no costumes Mina was, of course, wearing the specially made shoes from her hero outfit. A fact which caused Izuka to raise an eyebrow. "So they let you use your shoes because?"

"They said no costumes not that I couldn't use parts of it." Mina had already checked and it seemed to be allowed. At least that's what one of the teachers had told her. "Besides it's not like we each don't have a specialized gym outfit."

That was true. Each U.A. student was given One based on the effects of their Quirk. Izuka's was made fireproof with holes for her wings and tail to slip through. Mina's was acid resistant, Katsuki's was supposed to resist his explosions, and that was just the ones she knew about. As the two of them continued to walk to the stadium they were greeted by Shoto who had been staring at Izuka for the past month.

The Half Cold and Half Hot Quirk user walked up to the green-haired girl. For the past month, he was thinking of what he had seen. Izuka being trained by All Might. In that time he started to notice how All Might would subtlety treat her differently from everyone else. There was no doubt in his mind about the reason why. "Izuka mind if we talk for a moment?"

This caused Izuka to pause in surprise. Mina even looked shocked. Everyone pegged him for the loner who didn't talk to people unless he had too. Guess looks could be deceiving. "S-sure Shoto."

A minute later the two of them were standing in the opening of the U.A. stadium facility building. Izuka looked at him unsure about what to say as he just looked at her. His eyes seemed to be analyzing her. "From an objective standpoint, I would say I'm stronger than you." Izuka didn't argue about that. She had seen how well he performed using only half his Quirk after all. "You do seem to have a bit of an edge in versatility."

That was something that All Might had told her once. When it came down to it her Quirk really did stand on it. Strength, healing, a poisonous bite, and flight mixed with her flames and the ability to absorb fire. "Thanks, I guess."

Shoto looked at his left side. The side of his being with his father's power. "My father the Pro Hero Endeavor is here to watch the event." He left out the part of who he came with. Shoto was still, having trouble accepting it. It was completely unlike the man he knew as his father. "I plan to win without using my left side to show him I don't need his power."

Shoto father being Endeavor made a lot of sense. After all, those that got into U.A. via recommendation had to have someone important in the Hero community vouch for them. "You both don't have a good relationship with your father do you?"

Izuka had no idea. Shoto resisted the urge to touch the burned side of his face. It was a reminder of what his dad had done to his mother. Driving her to the point of madness. "I saw you training with All Might down by the beach."

Izuka's eyes widened in shock at this. Inwardly she wondered about why so many people seem to be just stumbling on to her and All Might. ' _First Kacchan and now Shoto what's next is Tsuyu going to find out?'_

"I noticed how he subtly treats you differently from the rest of us." Shoto eyes locked with Izuka's own. Izuka for her part was able to hide any hint of emotion better than she and others thought she could. "Your his secret love child aren't you?"

It took Izuka a full second for her brain to process this. Shoto thought that All Might was her father. ' _What the fuck?'_ Thinking about it. If no one knew about him training her to take his place, and now that she thought about it even if they knew about that, it wasn't too far of a stretch to think that their relationship could be interpreted as parental. "H-he's not my father!"

Shoto for his part didn't buy it though he wasn't going to push it. It was very likely that Izuka couldn't tell anyone about their relationship being anything. Given how All Might's very identity was a matter of national security it would make sense that his own daughter couldn't tell anyone. ' _It seems our father's rivalry would become ours.'_

He just knew that his dad found this out he would push him to stay ahead of All Might's daughter. "Izuka Midoriya, I will prove to my father that I don't need his power." He turned to walk away before looking back at her. "That means I have to defeat you to prove that I don't need my Hot Half."

As he walked away Izuka just looked at him unsure what to say. It seemed that she had not just one but two rivals in the Sports Festival. ' _I don't know if I should feel honor or terrified.'_

* * *

Toshinori looked as he caught sight of Endeavor with a small girl next to him. He was dressed up in his full hero gear as both he and the girl were looking out at the stadium through one of the VIP windows. "So, big brother Shoto is going to win?"

Endeavor turned his new adopted daughter. It was strange as he still had trouble understanding why he did it. Though inside he knew that a part of him wanted to prove that he wasn't as heartless as he made came to realize. "If he uses his left side then there is no question."

Eri hoped her brother would do so. She found it silly that he would refuse to do so. She wasn't dressed in the rags when Endeavor had found her. No, she was currently wearing a yellow sundress, with a knee-length skirt, Mary Jane shoes, and finally, two gloves concealing both her hands. The gloves in question were made of synthetic cloth and she wore them for a reason. By accident when Eri touched a tree and turned it from being full grown and then into a newly planted sapling did he learn why she may have been kidnapped.

Her Quirk it seemed could rewind organic matter to a previous state. The implications of this were rather terrifying. If she held on long enough someone could cease to exist. On the other hand, her abilities could make injuries disappear like they were nothing. People at the brink of death could be healed back to normal. Still, it was better for her to wear the gloves to avoid any accidents.

Toshinori inflated himself into All Might and walked up a smile on his face. It had been close to ten years since both him and Endeavor last spoke. Back when Endeavor had officially become the number two hero. "Endeavor it's been a while."

Both Endeavor and Eri turned to All Might at his greeting. Endeavor crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at him. "It has All Might." Endeavor looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "I am still surprised that you decided to become a teacher."

"Yes well, I felt it was best if I help mold the heroes of tomorrow." His answer was something he had rehearsed for the media or if anyone asked him. Though seeing how the media acted when word got out he was still waiting for it to cool down before he talked to the media again.

Endeavor didn't break his eyes off of him. He had overheard his son telling his older sister about how good of a teacher All Might actually was. "Your terrible at it aren't you?"

All Might paused as he couldn't make a good comeback. Sure he admits he was kind of cheating when it came to the whole class. Though he liked to think he was an impressive teacher when it came to Izuka. He decided to change the subject instead. "So this is your daughter I take it?"

Endeavor rolled his eyes as All Might's attempt to avoid the question. It was clear he was probably embarrassed about his inability to properly teach his students. Why U.A. hired him he had no idea.

* * *

Class 1-A walked out onto the field as the roar of the crowd caught everyone's ears. The stands were packed to the brim with people either here to watch the event, scouts from hero agencies, or the many Pros that U.A. had invited. Izuka felt a little overwhelmed as at all the people that had comes out to watch them.

The next to come out was Class 1-B the other hero class at U.A. followed by the General studies classes, and then lastly by the Support Classes. The three courses that would be competing in the festival this year. "Alright, now hosting our first-year tournament this year is someone special!"

As Present Mic's voice echoed from the loudspeakers some of the scouts in the stands started to whisper to themselves. Kaede walked up to the stage as she looked at the students. Izuka's eyes widened as she being the Hero fangirl that she was recognized her. ' _Lucy, the Hero with the largest body count.'_

"Everyone give it up for one of U.A.'s substitute teacher, Lucy!" Present Mic's words didn't cause much in the way of cheers. More if whispers among the crowd.

Kaede ignored them all as she looked at the students in front of her. She tapped the microphone to make sure it was working. "Welcome everyone to the U.A. Sports Festival, for the next three days each year of our students will be taking part in events to showcase their talents." Her static tone didn't seem to help with firing up the crowd all that much. Actually, for a few, it seemed to have the opposite effect. "Now before we begin the first ranked among our first years will be asked to come up front and speak before you all." Kaede looked at the girl in question taking a close look. Her suspicions seemed to be confirmed. "Izuka Midoriya will you please walk up on the stage."

Izuka looked around as all eyes were on her. She slowly walked up to the stage as some of the scouts made note of her placing. The events hadn't even begun and she was already making a statement. As Kaede handed her the microphone she whispered into her ear. "After the second event, I would like to talk to you."

"Ah, ok." She held in the microphone as she looked on. All eyes were on her. Silence filled the stadium as Izuka worked up the courage to speak. "I-I just want to s-say." She paused as she gripped the microphone. The words of Toshinori, of Katsuki, and even Shoto flooded her mind. "That we're all here to do our best." She calmed herself as a look of determination filled her. "And to win."

Kaede took the microphone back as Izuka walked back to the rest of the students. On the outside, she appeared calm but on the inside, she was a panicking and nervous mess. She hoped she wouldn't have to do that again anytime soon. ' _Ok, Izuka get a hold of yourself you have to focus for the events.'_

Kaede turned back to the crowd as the screen behind her lit up. "Now we will start with our first event a race!" On the screen an image of the stadium light up showing the track that the students would be racing on. "Our students will be racing around the stadium on a path that out teachers have prepared for them, the star and finish line will be the entrance way." Kaede turned over to the students her eyes following on Izuka in particular. "Finally, you are allowed to use your Quirks during the race."

Just like that Izuka could feel some of the students looking at her. In a sense, she had an advantage thanks to her ability to fly. However, She knew that she was only faster with her wings then as she could run.

The students all lined up at the gate as they readied the signal. Izuka calmed herself as she knew that this was it. Kaede looked at the students as she gave the signal. "Begin!"

* * *

 **The Festival begins! Yep, someone knows about what Izuka is. Yep, as Warscare said Kaede/Lucy is a shout out to the character from Elfen Lied. Yeah, I wanted to make a shoutout to the series. Eri is officially adopted by Endeavor and as for the gloves. I mean if you think about it it's basically a simple answer to a dangerous Quirk like Rewind. Just get her inorganic gloves and the problem with being erased by her poor control is solved, right?**

 **I'm going to have some fun with the festival that's for sure. Also, I really do think I'm skimming the edge of T rating. I may have to bump the rating up come the Stain arc. Oh, and before I go. Yes, Ochako is one of the confirmed harem members. So no surprise there.**

 **Cya all next time. Remember Go Beyond Plus Ultra! I'll see myself out now.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm sadly back to updating on my phone. The reason sadly being that my computers having issues. My apologies to my readers.**

 **I like to thank Hardcasekara, Yuki237, Autistic-Grizzly, and knight7572 for their reviews. I also like to thank the readers of the story and those that chose to favorite and/or follow the story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Right off the bat, it seemed that the students all tried to push through the entrance way. The first obstacle was, of course, getting out of the gate. Finally, the first few students started to push out. Almost as soon as he could Shoto froze the ground under their feet. "Looks like Shoto Todoroki is looking to freeze his competition!" Present Mic comments over the speakers.

Overhead two individuals passed by the frozen ground. The first was Katsuki using his explosions as a means to propel himself into the air. The second was not a surprise as Izuka flew over them with her wings. "That's not going to work on us Icy Hot!"

Shoto knew that Izuka was probably going to be the only one to avoid it. He didn't think that Katsuki would be able to propel himself into the air. Though it did make sense that he would be able too. To his annoyance, several other students also joined in behind them. Mina had melted the ice under his feet, Tsuyu had jumped out of the way, Momo formed a staff which she used to hoist herself up and over it, and finally, Fumikage used Dark Shadow to break him out. "Looks like the ice trap didn't go as planned folks!"

Shoto had hoped that he would have more of a lead. Though that wasn't going to be the case as both Katsuki and Izuka followed close behind him. Izuka turned to Katsuki as they flew just behind him. "So you took my advice?"

It was Izuka who had proposed that he could use his Quirk to propel himself like a rocket. Though Katsuki had a feeling that he could do so if he really did try. Still, he didn't want her to know it. "Maybe I already knew how and just didn't tell you."

Behind the group, the freed students followed behind soon joined by the rest of the classes who finally managed to break out of the ice. Mina looked at the three up front. At the rate, things were going none of them were going to be able to catch up to them. At least that was until a horde of robots from the entrance exam appeared in their way. Mina's eyes widened as she saw not one but five Zero-Pointers alone with them.

"Looks like everyone's nearing the first obstacle, Robot Madness!" Present Mic yelled out at the machines all started at the students.

* * *

Inko looked at the horde of robots on the screen with worry. Sure she knew Izuka had faced them as part of the entrance exam. In fact, She saw the projector recording and knew her little girl was strong enough to take out the Zero-Pointer but still she worried. A hand was placed on her shoulder. "Don't worry Inko we both know our kids wouldn't let this slow them down."

The woman in question looked a lot like an older gender-flipped version of her son. Mitsuki Bakugo was Inko's old friend from back in their early school days. The two were almost family. A trait it seems that had been passed down to their kids. Looking back at the screen Mitsuki words ragged true as while the boy with the dual hair color froze two of the Zero-Pointer there was still three more.

Katsuki easily blasted one of them down and keep going while Izuka outmaneuvered the large robot in the air and flew passed it rejoining the Shoto and Katsuki with third place. This was actually the first time Inko had seen her fly in the air with her wings. She knew that Izuka could but never once did she actually get to see her doing so. For Inko it was almost surreal to think that she was her daughter.

Mutation Quirks were not an uncommon thing. Sometimes they could suddenly appear in a child who parents did have either. Izuka's, however, was such an extreme case that sometimes Inko wondered _how_ it happened. From everything, she learned cases like Izuka's were a person developed a Quirk after being labeled Quirkless was because of something damaging their DNA. Izuka's just activated when she was near death and while she was extremely grateful for it something about it felt off.

"Hey, Inko I was going to order some pizza." Inko was pulled out of her thoughts by Mitsuki. Her friend held up her phone for her as she gave the green-haired woman a questioning look. "So you want your usual toppings?"

"Sure," Inko lazily answered as she continued to watch as Izuka closed the gap between her and the other two in front of her.

* * *

Watching the event from another location far off was Lillie and someone else with her. The figure had the appearance of a young golden blonde haired woman with the same colored eyes as her. In fact with how similar they looked age wise people would assume they were sisters. "I still don't know why you couldn't just bring your daughter with you." The woman watched the tv box as she saw the little hybrid girl in question. "I mean I would just love to meet my granddaughter maybe even find her a nice lover from one of her many cousins."

Lillie rolled her eyes at her mother. The press of being a succubus was a long lifespan and never aging past your twenties physically. It really made finding who was a succubus parents difficult at first glance. "I told you she's training to become a hero place I feel she would rather find her own harem instead." Oh, how she loved her mother but she was the equivalent to a hopeless romantic by their species standards. "Besides she already has a bride when I left her."

Eris cupped her checks at this. She had been to this world a few times when Quirks started appearing. She wanted to see what kind of an effect that would have on her potential great-grandbabies. "Is she pretty?"

Lillie had a giggle at this before pointing at the image of Mina who was listed in sixth place. "Well, what do you think?"

Eris almost paused her daughter out of the way as she memorized Mina's features. Pink skin and hair along with the horns and her eyes. Eris actually pictured a cute little baby with these traits before a thought crossed her mind. "Do you think Izuka would be able to turn her into something her?"

Lillie was about to answer no but stopped herself. The reason why it couldn't be done to Quirk individuals was because of Quirks themselves. Their origins were still surrounded in mystery, though a big theory about where they came from was due to the strange meteor show that happened a year before the first Quirk individual was born. Though the Succubi and a few others from their world had already encountered beings with what could be termed Proto-Quirks long before.

Part of why it went only half way for Izuka was because of her Quirk awaking when it did. However, it was now fused with her succubus nature. Perhaps she could turn her bride into a succubus and into her mate. "Why are you asking about it right now?"

"Because my grandbabies first lover should be her mate, not just a lonely bride." Eris pouted at this. Lillie rolled her eyes. Her mother was acting like she hadn't been a grandmother before despite no only being one but also having great-grandchildren.

There was a difference between the two though. Mates were simply the closest thing Succubi had to marriage among their kind. A harem of Succubi was structured around the mates, each one equals. Brides on the other hand while part of the harem were secondary. They were concubines to the mates in the harem. They were usually treated as lesser lovers though not always the case.

The subject itself was a bit touchy for Lillie. She preferred to see them as equals. After all, she herself was the child between Eris and one of her brides. Well, now former bride as it turned out in the years she was gone that Eris choose to make her into a succubus. "I don't think Izuka sees a difference between the two."

Eris had a giggle at this. She was aware of her daughter's feelings about this. After all, she did make a pendant for the girl. "I see she did inherit something more than just looks for you." Eris turned back to the tv screen as the race was nearing the next obstacle. "Still, perhaps the girl would want to take the offer."

* * *

The next obstacle was a deep trench filled with platforms jutting out from large pillars. Normally this would be something to slow down most of the runners. While it did seem to work with Shoto, who had to create temporary ice platforms, Izuka just flew over the pit in question. ' _Ok, this course was not built with me in mind.'_

Given how few students showed that they could fly that was probably the case. Katsuki was at this point the only one besides her that could do so and even then that was because of his explosions versatility. As she looked back at everyone else no one else seemed like they could do so. While it wasn't against the rules she was starting to feel like this was really unfair. ' _Well, technically Ochako could float over the pit.'_

Thinking about the brown-haired girl Izuka realized that she didn't know a lot about her. All she did was her Quirk, and that Ochako was living on her own. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Present Mic's voice ranged out from the loudspeakers. "Izuka Midoriya has taken the lead!" She blinked before realizing that she had just barely taken the lead. "I can't believe it files it looks like Class 1-A special hybrid is treated the course like a joke!"

"It is a joke." Came the dry emotionless cometary from Shota. "The course was chosen at random and not made with all possibilities in mind."

Back in the stadium Kaede watched the race from her screen not taking her eyes off of it. She knew what each obstacle was and seeing the green-haired hybrid in action she knew who was going to win. She also knew that the next event was also going to be anti-climactic unless she did something. ' _Because we have a crowd that wants to be entertained.'_

A few of the scouts were watching the preceding with some interest. So far several of them had impressed the onlookers but what was really catching their attention was the three at front. "You know the girl that got first place as only been showing off the ability to fly I am starting to wonder how she got first place."

"At this point, I don't think she's shown us all she can do." Another scout pointed out. "You heard the announce right her Quirk is likely a hybrid of two types."

That did get a few of them talking. Hybrid types were rare to find in the hero business. A few heroes that had them were rather well known in their time after all. Up in the stands Endeavor sat with Eri as they watched the race. The man interest was not on his son during this race. No, the first two events were largely just meant to weed out the ones from behind. As long as Shoto got into the final event he cared not for what he did.

No, his attention was on Izuka Midoriya the girl his son seemed to have eyes on. Eri, however, brought him from his thoughts. "Come on big brother you can do it!" Shoto was catching up as he, Katsuki, and Izuka were neck and neck. A sudden realization dawned on the little girl. "Wait is Izuka the same one that Shoto likes?"

Endeavor did want to say yes and be done with it. Though another part of him felt like it wasn't Eri's business. After looking at her he decided on what to do. "It's not my place to tell you that perhaps you should ask Shoto."

Though knowing how his son felt that was probably never happening. Shoto seemed to avoid talking to Eri. The reason seemed to go back to him that much was certain. A conflict existed within Shoto each time they spoke. ' _Hopefully, he gets over this as for Eri I think I should see about getting her enrolled in self-defense courses.'_

Never too late to think about Eri's future. With a Quirk like hers, it was a guarantee that she would be a rescue hero. That and probably a danger to any villain as well. Though he won't rather she didn't live with the knowledge that she erased people.

* * *

Shota words about the course not being set up to face her became true the moment they reached the last obstacle. Landmines were placed all on the ground below. For someone who could fly, however, they were not an issue.

Shoto formed a thin sheet of ice in the ground in front of him. It was just enough to prevent the mines from being triggered as he stepped but hopefully not enough for anyone else to use. He passed by Katsuki who looked like he was starting to slow from continued use of his Quirk. ' _That just leaves one target.'_

Just as Izuka crossed over the minefield a wall of ice shot up and encased her. She knew who did it too as Shoto and Katsuki passed by her. "Oh, look at that Shoto managed to trap Izuka let that be a lesson do not fly low folks!"

Izuka immediately ignited her full flames and broke out using her strength and the heat. Instead of continuing to fly she instead took off running after the two in front of her. The sounds of explosions caught her ears as a few unlucky runners got caught in the mines. ' _Ok think Izuka you got one shot at this.'_

"In a strange twist in strategy, Izuka has decided to instead start running what could she be planning though?" Izuka looked up ahead. They were nearing the entrance and with it the finish line.

When it came to flying though was one thing she was rather fast at doing. The take-off which as she found out was even stronger with her wings ablaze. She closed her eyes as she knew that this was pretty reckless. ' _Here goes something!'_

She ignited her wings and with a push from her legs jumped up and let out a mighty flap of her wings. A trail of flames followed behind her stopping some of the runners who got to close as Izuka was sent forward like a rocket. Both Shoto and Katsuki had only a second to realize what was going on before she barreled past them. Izuka opened her eyes as she found that she had already crossed the finish line.

"Present Mic's voice ranged out through the stadium. "Izuka Midoriya come out with a surprise move and takes first place!" Shoto and Katsuki both took a moment to catch their breath. "It was close folks but it looks like Shoto Todoroki has second and Katsuki Bakugo has third place."

Katsuki was pissed that he had only gotten third place. He was so close to passing Shoto when Izuka just came basically out of nowhere. ' _Since when can she use her flames like that?'_

Soon afterwards the students started crossing the finish line one after another. In Momo's case, Minoru had decided to use his sticky balls to piggyback on her. Katsuki who was already pissed at getting in third place decided to put his anger to good use. Minoru hanged from the wall of the stadium in pain.

Kaede looked at this with a smirk on her face. Sure many of the onlookers who were watching were confused by this. She, on the other hand, couldn't stand perverts. ' _If only I could count him as cheating.'_

* * *

Everyone stood as Kaede looked at the students that were moving on to the next round. Most of the general studies and support course had been knocked out in the first event. This just left Class 1-A, 1-B, and a few students from the other two courses standing in front of her. "Alright, the next event will be a human cavalry battle."

The screen behind her turned on as it showed four of the teachers with All Might being carried by the three others. "Each of you will be broken up into teams and will compete for one another for a spot in the final round." The screen soon turned into a scoreboard. "Each of you are awarded points based on where you scored in the previous race starting with five and working the way up by ten each."

Kaede attention fell on Izuka. The girl had no idea what she had gotten herself into with winning first place. ' _Or perhaps a blessing thanks to the wings on her back.'_ If she didn't have those then what Kaede was about to say next would have made her a target. "The winner of the race, however, will receive ten million points!"

Immediately all eyes fell on Izuka. At first, she thought they were looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights. However, that wasn't the case. They knew she could fly and depending on the ruled being on her team was an instant ticket to the final event. ' _I don't like being the center of this attention.'_

"Now the rules are simple each team has a reader and three who will act as horses," Kaede immediately got the students attention as they all turned to her. A headband with ten million written on it appeared on the screen. "Your team's points will be displayed on your headbands which your rider will wear on their head each rider will attempt to take another team's points." The image of All Might being surrounded I'm headbands around his neck appeared on the screen. "In addition, each captured headband must be worn around your neck."

It sounded a lot like capture the flag if Izuka was honest. Capture the flag with Quirks at a televised sports festival but still. ' _Crap with my points I don't think anyone would want to be on my team.'_

Izuka still was obvious to the fact everyone was thinking of getting her on their team. Kaede herself was starting to wonder if the girl even knew how to act like a succubus. "If you lose your headband you are still in the game and any taken headband can still be taken in addition." The screen showed All Might touching the ground. "If the rider touches the ground they are out and they must give up all their points though staying in the air will not count as disqualification."

That's when Izuka realized why everyone was looking at her. She could fly and as long as she stayed in the air her team was going to win. That gave her little comfort. Knowing that she was instead of being the target for her abilities in a team rather them by the team's changed little.

I'm the stands Toshinori looked at his chosen successor. Memories flooded him of his second and third year Sports Festival. When everyone wanted him on their team. It was honestly one of the more terrifying experiences in his life. Yes, All Might of all people was terrified by that. ' _At least there she isn't going to be everyone's target in the next event.'_

Izuka was immediately swarmed by students wanting her on their team. She literally had to fly over them just to escape. ' _I would rather be by targeted!'_

"Izuka!" Izuka turned to see Mina and Ochako waving at her. If there was anyone she trusted to form a team with it was the two of them. Izuka flew over and landed at the group of the students watched. They looked at her with terror in their eyes. "Hey, you want to be on a team with us?"

Compared to everyone else she would say yes in a heartbeat. "Of course."

The three of them just needed a fourth member and they would be all set. At that moment Izuka was approached by a girl with pink hair and wearing various devices on her person. Izuka immediately caught sight of her eyes which seemed to look like a telescopic lens "Miss first place I ask to be on your team."

Ochako recognized the girl in front of her from the race. She was the girl with the grappling hook belt. "Wait, your that support course girl who cleared the second obstacle before anyone else."

The girl gave Ochako a wink at this. "Mei Hatsume support course at your service so what do you say miss first place?"

Izuka thought about it. She was hesitant to form a team with someone she didn't know but right now she was pretty much the one everyone wanted on their team. In the end, at least this would stop them from hounding her. "Alright, you're on the team."

* * *

In an abandoned building three people were watching the Sports Festival on an old tv. Each one looked at Izuka Midoriya with their expressions hidden under their masks. "So this is the daughter of Lillie?" The one was a woman dressed in a white and purple cloak with leather armor with metal strips laid on them covered her slender frame. At her side stood a large bow. "To think that they are letting a Succubus of all things become a hero."

The other member of the group just rolled his eyes. He was a rather large man. Covered in what looked to be a neo-modern plate armor edged with runs. On his back was a large ax. "This world is far different from our own they do not have the knowledge of what they have done."

The girl turned to the man with a laugh. As if arrogance was a defensive as far as they knew. "Which makes the whole staying quiet about ourselves seem rather pointless."

"Pointless or not it's what we are ordered to do so." The last figure the hunter from before spoke to his two companions. The other two had just recently crossed over in order to help him with his target. As Lillie had got away it was necessary for him to call back up. "We can't attack while she's out at U.A. the place it like a castle with some of the strongest warriors in the country already at there."

The big man of the trio crossed his arms at this. He felt like they could take them though he hadn't been to this world yet and trusted his senior's judgment. For now at the very least. "Then what are we to do Rufus?"

Rufus reached into his uniform and produced a smartphone. On it was a picture of the most wanted. Criminals and villains that escaped the custody of the authorities. "I think it would be best to get you both acquainted with the world so how about a hunt of some of the lawbreakers?"

The girl with the bow was excited by this. It wasn't facing off against Succubi or one of their allies but it was something to not pass up. With the way, Quirks worked it might actually be fun. "Well, anyone dangerous?"

Rufus had a grin as he showed a wanted poster of a certain individual. "One man who been wanted for killing several Pro Heroes fittingly called the Hero Killer."

* * *

Hosu city was his new target. That much was certain. So many fakes were around the place. A few of which Stain felt deserved a least not to die. There was a reason he let some live and others die. Those that mostly lived to the Hero ideal were spared death. After all, you couldn't be heartless about it.

Spinner had been sent off. Stain felt it was best if he did this by himself. Already he came across one of the worst offenders. "You know even the fakes have the good sense to hate you and I wonder why?" The man in front of him was known to extort people he helped. At least not openly. "Well, at least they shut down your agency."

Stain stopped as he noticed someone was looking at them. A sidekick by the looks of it. From one of the Hero agencies that was tracking him down. He had fear in his eyes. Stain could tell he was new to all of this still a teenager. Stain did nothing as he let him run.

' _A guy in over his head.'_ Just by looking at him Stain could tell he had no idea what he had down. Maybe he was one of those wide-eyed types. Those who thought heroism was as good as the media says it was. ' _Sorry kid but the world's a lot crueler than that.'_

Sidekicks were always a bit of a strange anomaly. Many of which never grew beyond the role. Others tend to over time leave their agencies seeking other opportunities. A few created their own. Stain gave them more leeway though if need be they too were on the chopping block.

* * *

 **Yeah, Izuka wings make the first two events seem like a cake walk. Not going to lie though. I kind of expected this since the prologue. Also, you would be surprised by what out hunter (Rufus is his name) friends are. After all, they aren't like Rufus.**

 **Succubus turning: Like the vampires of stories succubus can turn human woman into one of their own. The majority turning result in a so called lesser Succubus. Called such by hunters they are former humans and as such still think mostly like them. While many do develop abilities they are not to the level of a true Succubus. The rare few that do develop into true Succubus are terrifying as they have the power and the understanding of humanity. The extremely rare cases are genetic assimilation usually in young individuals. Quirk individuals are immune the process.**

 **Well thats all for today. Cya all next time.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Well, this story is officially being cross posted. So in case it' gone from here you can still read it. I am also going to repor it on the off chance that happens.**

 **As usual I like thank the last group of reviewers. So thank you Loralie Gold Dream, Hardcasekara, AnimeA55Kicker, and Wolfpackersson09 for all your support. I also like to thank the readers those that favorite and/or reviewed my story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The teams were all set to compete as Izuka looked around. Her best bet was to stay in the air as long as possible. The only ones she had to really watch out for was Katsuki who could also fly thanks to his Explosions and anyone who could possibly reel her in from the air. The later of watch seemed to be a lacking category. "You know this almost feels like cheating," Ochako commented as she came to the same conclusion. Even though it was allowed the fact still remained that this was an almost guaranteed victory. "Izuka just has to outlast everyone while in the air."

On the other side of the field, Katsuki looked at Izuka team. As much as he wanted to go after the ten million headband he knew that it would be difficult to try to catch Izuka in the air. "Alright, listen up we're going to focus on the other teams and if the situation allows it I'll try to get the ten million points from Deku."

His team constated of himself as the rider with, Eijiro Kirishima, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Hanta Sero as the horse. This wasn't an ideal team for attack but then again it was almost perfect for his strategy anyway. Eijiro looked back at him. "You actually think you can get it?"

In the air, it was very likely that Izuka had the advantage. She had been practicing for months for it while he still needed to refine his own method of flight. Though there was one thing that the race had shown him. Izuka wasn't all that fast in the air meaning if he let out a string enough explosion he could theoretically outspeed her reaction. Of course, that also meant she had time to prepare. "Only if I have the right opening."

Shoto looked at Izuka himself as he actually was debating on what they could do. Most of the teams would be focused on getting enough points to advance. Many of them were likely to give up on going after Izuka due to her ability to fly. ' _The one exception will be Katsuki who is able to fly himself.'_ If he wanted to take her down he was going to need something.

He thought about it for a few moments before Kaede voice spoke through the speakers. "Everyone all set?" The pink-haired woman look among the teams of students. "Then begin!" With that, the second event of the U.A. Sports Festival had begun.

* * *

Within hideout Tomura and Kurogiri continued to watch the Sports Festival as they waited. The laptop next to them hadn't spoken since the festival had begun. The two were hoping for confirmation about the girl and each minute was nerve-racking. "It seems that we do indeed have a Succubus on our hands."

That caused the two of them to turn back to the tv screen as the next event began. Immediately Izuka took to the air which rendered her seemingly immune to the other teams. Kurogiri didn't think he could wrap into U.A. to get records on her. Spying was always an opinion but that could take a while. "So what are we going to do?"

On the other side of the laptop, the true leader of the League of Villains was already thinking about it. U.A. was thankfully somewhat predictable with what they did. Every year the first years at U.A. would take part in the Provisional Licensing Exam. Because of the festival, the teachers would try to train them to cover their weakness or develop a new fighting style. ' _If I recall one hero team usually offers to train them.'_

Getting her here was the tricky part. He had no idea how to bait a succubus. Getting her here forcefully was an option that would require them to attack the training camp. With so few numbers it was imperative that they use Spain's ideals as soon as they could. "I believe I have an idea of how but without proper resources we will have to wait."

For his part, Tomura watched as the festival continued. Inside he was conflicted about her. On one hand, she did cause Nomu to fail in their mission to kill All Might. Yet, on another, the idea of having an ally who could get close and do the deed itself was a tempting battle strategy. ' _Bribing a disloyal general to our side and then having him attack our enemies capital.'_

Tomura continued to watch as the first few teams had lost their headbands to Katsuki and another guy with purple hair. Tomura held up the class in his hands. The partly figured gloves allowing him to use his fingers without decaying in the glass. "Let me ask you something do you really think that she'll be able to help us kill All Might?"

His student, and in many ways adopted son, always seemed to have a one-track mind for his goal. Completing the goal was something he wanted himself as well but one needed to have other ambitions. Even while his brother's legacy continued to hound him there was always other goals to occupy his time. "That and more Tomura, that and more."

With that done he cut the feed to the laptop as he let out a sigh. He coughed a bit as the pain flared back up. To think that despite all his healing Quirks none could fix the damage All Might inflicted on him. ' _I wonder how would the civilians have reacted if they saw our fight, and saw the sheer savagery of your desires to kill me.'_

On the screen was something different. He had been working on it for decades. The Nomu's were not his only attempt at Quirk alterations. No this was one was something he had planned years ago. What surprised him was that something had managed to enter into his network and copy his plans for them. ' _Strange that we can't find out how this happened.'_

On the screen was five experiments in bonding Quirks that he had stockpiled. From the experiment, it seems only two succeed. Even then he feared that the makeup would be unstable. He left the genetic embryos on ice. Just cause he was fearful didn't mean he wasn't going to waste potential super soldiers. ' _Yet they are most likely stolen.'_

That was a big loss. Assuming shivered did it could get them to form to term they had possibly either uncontrollable monsters or two of some of the most dangerous being alive. Still, he did learn something of note from the experiment. Quirks could be cloned. Long thought impossible it turned out that within special circumstances a Quirk could be cloned without mutating. The development interested him greatly and with it, he was able to grow copies of a certain Quirks he highly prized.

Yet the returns diminished. It was ever so slightly at first but after a few clonings, a Quirk would drastically become next to worthless. The cloned Quirks were also unstable in use. ' _Perhaps I could try something I have never tried before.'_

* * *

Kaede looked at the scoreboard. Already it seemed that the top four teams would be Team Midoriya, Team Bakugo, Team Todoraki, and Team Tetsutetsu. The last one caused her to question why a parent would give their child the same name as their last name. Then again she wasn't a mother so she didn't understand.

As for the event in question, it was clear that Izuka was untouchable. Kaede had debated limiting the time she could have while in the air but Nezu it seems was perfectly ok with the unfair advantage. ' _You know I wonder how did he get his hero license in the first place.'_

Thoughts about that for later Izuka had already let loose a blast of flames as she almost got hit by a laser beam. Half-way through the event, those with ranged attacks realized they could try to knock her out of the air. Really Kaede wondered why it took them this long to figure that out. "Five minutes remaining!"

Katsuki looked at Izuka as she was flying rather low. She was distracted and given they already had second place it seemed now was the time to take first. "Alright, weird face you better be ready I'm going for the ten million!"

"Wait what do you.." Hanta didn't have much time to react as Katsuki jumped up and out a large explosion focusing his hands as he did so.

He had only one shot at getting the ten million headband. Izuka heard the explosion and turned around. Immediately she fired a stream of flames as fast as she could while Katsuki reacted himself to the flames and shot out an explosion to counter it. The flames were blasted apart as Izuka nearly fell to the ground below.

She let out a sigh of relief only for a pillar of ice to shot out trapping her. Shoto had Iida make a race for her as this was their chance. Izuka almost immediately ignited herself and broke out. However, Shoto was ready for this and sent another wave of ice managing to trap her yet again.

As he reached out a splash of acid intercept his arm and forced him and his team back. "Don't worry we got you!" Ochako and the rest of her team had come with Mina continuing to lay down a burn inducing but nonfatal acid.

Izuka broke out of her icy prison and flew over to the rest of the group. "Mina, can you lay out the flammable acid?" The other teams seem to be drawing now after this. Mina lot out as much as she could which Izuka wasted no time in setting on fire before absorbing it. She thought back to her training with All Might. She focused her control as the flames surrounded her. "Fire Veil!"

It was an improvised defense that she had worked on. With her flames burning around her body any attack physically to herself would guarantee that they get attack by the flames. The downside seemed to be how weak they were and the fact she needed an outside source of flames to create enough flames to properly use it. Regardless it seemed to work as the other teams backed off. "Time!"

Kaede's voice yelled out through the stadium as the cavalry battle was officially over. Izuka turned off her flames as she let out a sigh of relief. Shoto looked at the minor acid burn on his arm. They were so close to taking the ten million points. Katsuki cursed at this. He was so close but misjudged at the last moment. ' _Great Deku's in first place again.'_

"The teams moving on are Team Midoriya, Team Bakugo, Team Todoraki, and finally Team Shinso!" Kaede called out showing each of the teams' rankings. The twelves students that would be competing in the last round were decided. "Now we'll have a short intermission with the rest of the students who didn't make it getting to compete in a scavenger hunt."

Kaede seriously wondered why they even had that. Seriously, some of the things she saw written on the cards was impossible to get. Back fat, a motorcycle, and a freaking submarine? That last one wasn't even the most unreasonable for crying out loud! ' _This whole thing is an excuse for the students to act like fools.'_

* * *

Kaede sighed as she walked in through the back of the stadium. The losers of the last event were doing a scavenger hunt while she had someone else to see. The pink haired woman stopped as she found her target. The green-haired hybrid was with the pink girl Mina. Her girlfriend from the notes Shota gave her. "Izuka Midoriya we need to talk."

Izuka looked at the woman in front of her and felt intimidated. How could she not given the reputation of Kaede or Lucy as her hero name was? "Y-yes ma'am." Izuka turned over to Mina. "I'll see you at lunch ok."

"Alright." Mina gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away. She was a bit worried about her being left with Kaede but hopefully, nothing huge came from it.

A few moments later Izuka found herself sitting on a table with Kaede looking at her. The woman kept her stoic gaze on her. Time almost seemed to slow for Izuka until she heard the first words coming from her mouth. "So you're a Succubus."

This caused Izuka to almost jump back. As soon as those words left the pink haired woman's mouth she was stunned by the feeling of how right they actually felt. "What?!"

Izuka was soon given a picture. One that Kaede managed to take in her last encounter. To Izuka's surprise, it was of the woman that she had saved when she was four and who meet her again when she was thirteen. The thing was she had wings, horns and a tail just like her. "Lillie Discordia, the one who got away from me not once but several times." Kaede looked at Izuka's expression. "The last time was five years ago when she talked about having a daughter which I suspect is sitting right in front of me."

Izuka tried to speak. Tried to say that this wasn't true. Mentally she could do so but something. Something within her refused. ' _You are a succubus.'_ A voice sang in her head. "B-but I have a Quirk."

Kaede looked at her. Izuka seemed almost broken mentally. She wondered if she had any idea about what she really was. She almost felt bad about what she was doing. "Do you have a Quirk?" She saw the medical report. While she did have the Alpha Plus active genes of a Quirk so much of her DNA was mutated that it was clear she was likely something of a hybrid. "Perhaps but you match that of a succubus." Kaede's eyes fell on the pendant around her neck. "That's the same one as Lillie by the way."

Izuka looked at her pendant. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Gripping the object she started to shake. "No…" She turned to Kaede with hate and tears in her eyes. "Your lying!"

Izuka didn't give Kaede any more time to speak as she raced out of the room. Her wings, tail, and horns all retracting into her as her eyes turned from the unworldly yellow to a normal green as soon as she neared the corner. Kaede watched for a few moments before letting out a sigh.

In the hallway, Izuka turned the corner almost running into Toshinori in the process. The ghoulish looking man stopped as he looked at the girl in front of him. "Izuka is that you?" He had never seen her in the transformation aspect of her Quirk.

Really it was just her looking like she was if she didn't have her mutations. Izuka actually wondered if this part was her Quirk. Was it actually something else. Could this be a normal ability of a Succubus? ' _No don't think like that.'_ Pushing these thoughts away Izuka looked at him. "Yeah, I guess you haven't seen me use the transformation side of my Quirk."

Saying the word Quirk was causing her to almost feel like she was lying. Izuka shook her head at this. "I need to be alone."

She ran passed him as Toshinori turned his head. He wondered just what had gotten into her. Izuka looked like she was having an internal struggle. "Did she went this way?"

Toshinori turned around to see Kaede looking with a look of concern on her face. The ghoulish man had an idea who she was talking about. Curiosity set in as he wondered just what was it that Kaede had told her. "You mind if I ask a question myself?"

* * *

Izuka almost hid in the student bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror as she let out a sigh causing her appearance to return to her 'true self'. The wings, horns, tail, and unnatural eyes stared back at her. All traits that lady, Lillie as she now knew, possessed.

Touching her face Izuka felt tears wail up in her eyes. Was all of this a lie? ' _No it can't be.'_ If this was a lie then it shouldn't feel like something she's knew her whole life. ' _Am I a monster?'_ She pulled out her phone and out in succubus. Having never bothered to look it up for years. As she read a few things listed she froze up at this. ' _I'm a demon how can I hope to be a hero?'_

Izuka backed up into the wall and slide down hugging her knees as she felt like crying. She had no idea how this happened. She was so sure that she was once human. Eraserhead had managed to keep her from igniting her arms so in some way she had to have a Quirk. These were only a question and a small comfort. "Izuka?"

Izuka looked up as she saw Ochako looking at her. As soon as she realized her friend was looking at her Izuka wrapped her wings over her face. Tears started to form in her eyes. How could she face anyone now that She knew the truth? "Go away leave me."

Ochako looked at her friend before walking up and leaning down to her. This was quite the departure from how she was feeling just a few minutes ago. "Izuka what's wrong?"

Izuka didn't even bother answering her. She instead showed Ochako the search on her phone. Ochako looked at it as she saw many pages on succubi. She just looked at it confused as to why this was what was making Izuka feel like this. Sure her mutations made her look like one of these very detailed images of a succubus but that was no reason to cry. "I found it out from Lucy."

Now Ochako was even more confused. Why did this have something to do with it, and their substitute teacher have to do with any of it? None of this made any sense. "Izuka I don't understand."

Izuka pulled her wing down showing the tears in her eyes to Ochako. Of course, she didn't understand. She had told her that this was just a strange Quirk. "Ochako all of this." She motioned to her appearance. "Is not because of a Quirk like I was to believed." Izuka broke eye contact with her and closed her eyes. "I-I'm a Succubus."

Ochako looked at her and at her phone. Her first thought was that this was some kind of joke. Succubi were stated to be fictional. Though as she got over the initial denial and thought about it a bit more. Quirks themselves seemed almost magical. Their origins were unknown and despite all the science put into them a few things were still seemed impossible or borderline unscientific about a few of them. Could this mean that Succubi were actually real? "This doesn't change anything."

Izuka looked up at Ochako who looked at her. The rosy-cheeked girl didn't even bother to read anything on the phone. "Even if you are a Succubus your still who you've always been." Ochako let out a sigh. "You remember what you told me was your reason for becoming a hero?"

That's right during their little hanging at the restaurant a month ago. Izuka told her that her dream was to become a hero that smiled. A hero that inspires others. "Izuka I only became a hero because of the money involved." That caused Izuka to turn to her worth a surprised look. "My parents and me we grew up rather poor and I know that they may have to work into their old age so I figured I could become a hero and use the money to give them a good life."

Izuka looked at Ochako as she looked away from her. Ochako felt like she was just like many of the others who got into heroics for the money and fame. Izuka, however, surprised her by wrapping her arms around the girl. "Ochako I think that's a wonderful reason in of itself." It sure did beat a few of the reasons she heard from the forums. Even her childhood friend seemed to think about the money and fame as being perks that came with the job. Above all of this Izuka was thankful to Ochako for helping her remember who she was. "Thank you."

* * *

Toshinori stood with his mind processing what Kaede had told him. At first, she refused to answer. Before she could leave Nezu showed up. The principal took the break to see how Kaede was feeling and heard Toshinori's question. After some convincing from Nezu Kaede whispered it into his ears. ' _Izuka Midoriya is a succubus.'_ She handed him a photo and told him that she wanted it back at the end of the day.

On it was a picture of a woman who Toshinori felt looked familiar. After a few minutes of staring at it, he realized it was the friend of his mentor and Gran Torino. He stopped as he put the image in his pocket. The other attributes all seemed to match Izuka. It was like looking at her mother. They couldn't be the same person, could they?

He pulled out his phone and stole his nerves. With a press of the button, he waited for the person on the other end to pick up. "Hello."

"Gran Torino it's me." Toshinori let out a sigh. Maybe this was not the best thing he could call his teacher for but he didn't have much in the way of options. Besides if this was true them perhaps his old teacher would know. "I have something to ask about that woman you and my mentor used to be friends with, was she a succubus?"

There was no reply for a full minute. This made Toshinori a bit fearful as he wondered if he made a huge mistake. "So someone told you about Lillie huh?" On the other side, the retired hero had time to think about the girl Toshinori was choosing for his successor. He suspected that the young girl was a Succubus and very likely was Lillie's daughter as well. "Let me guess you think the girl Izuka was it is a Succubus as well?"

Toshinori rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't suspect that she was. Hearing it from Kaede, looking at the image of Lillie, and now getting confirmation that Succubi did exist. It was enough to make him already believe that Izuka was one. "I was told that she was by one of the school faculty that had a run in with Lillie." There was a pause before Toshinori asked his teacher with a sigh. He was starting to have doubts as he had no idea what to expect. "Do you think I am making a mistake wanting her to be my successor?"

Gran Torino didn't answer for a few seconds. Toshinori thought this was a bad sign but if he could see the old man he would have seen him rolling his eyes. "Toshinori Lillie confessed that she was a deviant when it came how her species normally acted, even though she had to be taught our morals she was still sympathetic to me when I lost my friend." Gran Torino remembered that day well. The day that Toshinori lost his mentor and then learned about _**him**_. "I have no doubts that Izuka is her daughter and from the way you describe her she's even more of a deviant them her own mother."

Toshinori thought about the month he spent training with her. He couldn't believe he was actually having doubts. Izuka looked up to him and took the responsibility he had placed on her shoulders with stride working to become the Hero he thought her to be. It shouldn't matter what her species was. It shouldn't matter that technically speaking succubi are demons, or maybe they aren't Toshinori didn't know what was real or made up about them, Izuka had the heart of a true hero. "Thank you, Gran Torino."

"I see you're still going to have her as your successor then?" The old hero was having a smile on his end of the phone. "Now that you are on the line Toshinori I think I should come by U.A. and see her for myself."

Toshinori eyes almost left his head at this sudden declaration. Gran Torino hadn't been to U.A. in years. The fact, he was coming to see Izuka was something else. "Don't mind me asking but why?"

"You are planning to pass down One For All to her right?" Gran Torino knows one thing about his former pupil and it was that Toshinori very likely had no idea how to train someone in properly using One For All. He took to it easily yes but the thing was he had no idea what kind of trouble it was for people who already had a Quirk and with a Succubus? Well, there was no way he trusted him with that. "Simply put I think it's best I teach her the basics of how to control One For All you would probably mess up and have her break her arms."

Somehow Toshinori felt like he was right. It hurt to admit it but when it came to One For All he had no idea how to properly train Izuka. He had no Quirk after all. Izuka was half non-human and probably had a Quirk herself. "You could at least pretend to have some faith in me."

Gran Torino's answer was short and blunt. "No."

* * *

Izuka knew that she was going to have to tell Mina about this. To her surprise, the pink girl took it well. Too well in fact. Izuka just looked at her wondering if she had heard that right. "You want me to what?"

Mins had asked her soon afterwards if it was possible for her to turn her into a Succubus like her. Thinking about it Izuka figured it was possible. She very much was sure she had been human herself. Yet, Mina was so casually asking if she could do it was just surprising. "Turn me into a Succubus like you." Mina tilted her head in confusion. "Wait that can be done right?"

* * *

 **Yeah I figured I just abridge the Cavalry battle because I have no idea what to do. Anyway Izuka has learned the truth. We'll about to get into the tournament proper. Likely they are randomized so I am going to have fun with the placings. Anyway before I go let' getbanother lore piece.**

 **New World Humans: Descendants of slaves taken from earth the humans in the new world have had a rather unforgiving time. Used as slaves and spending centuries rebelling for their freedom the then freed human tribes faced many challenges I'm the new world. While they eventually did create their own nations they where played against one another by the strongest powers one of which being the Succubi. In a fun fact members of the Succubi race (though they where not the only ones doing it) where among those responsible for some of the enslavement nearly ten thousand years ago.**

 **Well I'll cya all next time. Remember go beyond Plus Ultra.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Yeah, I am sorry for the late update. In my defense I am busy so I have to slow the updates. I apologize.**

 **I like to thank** **Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome, Greer123, knight7572, huebrbh, Autistic-Grizzly, Wolfpackersson09, s082829, and EvanderAdvent. Thank you for your reviews and your feedback. I also like to thank the readers and those that favorite or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Mina's question about if Izuka could turn her into a Succubus was something that made Izuka wonder why. A part of her brain tried to picture the outcome of such a thing. Would Mina have another set of horns on her head? Would this affect her Quirk in negative or positive ways? As her mind raced on the possibilities Mina waved her hand in front of her face. "Hey, Izuka are you ok?"

Mina and Ochako were both concerned as that watched her practically freeze up. Remembering were she was Izuka remember she kind of had no clue how she could turn Mina. All she did know was that it was possible. "I don't know how I mean I did just learn I was a Succubus after all."

Mina understood what she was getting at. Izuka had no idea how to turn her and maybe it wasn't worth a risk in trying to do so. After all, Izuka had no idea what she was doing and that could translate rather poorly for her. "Alright, but if you ever find out how promise me that you would do so."

Izuka looked at Mima's eyes as she thought about it. Mina wanted to be like her. They had only had a relationship for a month and already it seemed they were close enough that Mina wanted to be like her. "I-if you are sure."

Ochako looking at the scene in front of her was almost reminded her of the romantic movies she had at her place. Especially the one where the girl becomes a vampire to be with her lover. She was actually feeling rather jealous of Mina. ' _Why do I feel like this?'_

The three of them were soon interrupted as Katsuki voice called out to them. "There you three are!" The three turned to Katsuki who had a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Deku, you horn girl and round face are almost late for lunch." If there was one thing Katsuki wanted to do it eas defeat Izuka at her full. That meant she couldn't miss lunch. "Come on the others are saving your seats."

* * *

Walking off from the ticket counter a man in his with an unkempt beard, red eyes, and short dirty blond hair walked up to his two traveling companions. The first a mountain of a man with green skin, red hair, and small tusks sticking out of his mouth. Next to him a slender woman with silver hair, pink eyes, and pointed ears. "Alright, the train should get us to Hosu in no time." He reached into his pocket and handed them each IDs and a passport. "Here this is needed on the chance that the local town watch comes after us."

The large man looked at his fake id. On it was his first name Bork and some last name that didn't make sense to him. On his passport was the name of his so-called country of origin. "South Africa?" The name caused him to raise an eyebrow. "What kind of name for a country is that?"

The woman next to Bork shrugged as she looked at her ID and passport. Like with Bork her real name first name was put on the ID, Elsa with a fake last name, and the country on her passport also sound weird. "It sounds better than Norway that's for sure." Elsa looked at the man in front of them with a curious look. "What about you Rufus?"

Rufus pulled out his id and passport. On it was his fake country name. "United States of America." He put the passport back into his jacket. "It's supposed to be one of the Old World's Great Powers."

"Seriously what's with this world and it's weird names." Bork crossed his arms as the train came to a stop. Each one of them picked up their large luggage bags as they walked over to the train. "Why can't we just wear our armor and weapons again?"

Rufus rolled his eyes. He had already told him why before. ' _Orcs and their weapons.'_ He turned to Bork. "As I said we weren't able to create Pro Hero IDs so can't just walk around with them in such a place."

As the train took off the three of them sat in silence. Rufus look out the window as he thought about their current situation. On the tv screen, the U.A. Sports Festival was on the tv as Bork looked on. "Oh, they are finally having a battle tournament now?"

* * *

Izuka looked at her friends as they seat down at their table. Both Ochako and Mina had promised to keep it a secret as Izuka was a bit uncomfortable with telling the class about. As Izuka thought able her new predicament she was coming to accept her new reality. If anything it explained a lot about her weird Quirk. A blush formed as she realized why some of those existed. "Hey Izuka," She was brought out of her thoughts by Katsuki. "You may have won the other two events but I will win the last and be number one."

Out the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of a little girl looking around. She caught sight of Izuka and walked up to her. Izuka stared at the little girl who was looking at her. "Can I help you?"

The little girl answered surprising everyone. "When are you and big brother going to get married?"

The whole table looked at her each with different reactions. Katsuki, Tenya, and Eijiro stared at the girl as they just look with static expression. Tsuyu and Momo blinked wondering if they had heard that right. Mina and Ochako both seem to look at the little girl their brains seemly stopped before something of jealousy crossed their minds. Izuka had a blush of embarrassment as she wondered who this girl was talking about. "Y-y-your brother?"

"Eri." A familiar voice called out as everyone saw Shoto. The bicolored haired boy let out a sigh. He had heard what she had asked Izuka. "I leave you alone for a minute."

The whole table looked between the two of them as they quickly realized that Shoto was the brother she was referring too. Eri pointed at Izuka still unaware of what she was actually doing. "But you like Izuka right?" Shoto tried to hide his blush as he realized what his adopted sister was doing. "Why can't you both just get married?"

Mina was conflicted between the feeling of wanting to squeal at the little girl and jealousy she had at this. On one hand, she was adorable in fact, her whole question was just so cute and naive, on the other hand, she was the one in a relationship with Izuka. "Eri why don't you go find yourself a table to sit while I get us lunch."

Shoto really wished his father didn't leave him with her. Eri had run off when he wasn't looking to try to find Izuka. Now, she was embarrassing him with her questions about his and Izuka's relationship. A relationship that didn't exist as he tried to tell her. "Ok." Eri turned around and waved to Izuka. "Goodbye, future big sister!"

As Eri left them Shoto turned to the table. He let out a sigh as all eyes were now on him. "She got the wrong idea." As he walked away everyone just stared at him unsure if they should say anything.

* * *

Lillie let out a sigh as she held out her arm and grabbed her mother with her telekinesis. Her mom hadn't been to this world in almost two hundred years and it showed. "We can't just fly out in broad daylight you know."

She placed her mother back on the ground as Eris recalled what she had been forgetting. The last time she was here flying beings were just starting to appear and there was no rules against her flying over the sky. "What are you talking about?"

"Due to several accidents caused by flying Quirk users, there are designed no-fly zones for them," Lillie explained though she was guilty of breaking this rule at night time a lot. "Heroes are allowed to break this rule as are people practicing, plus there isn't a flight zone between here and U.A."

Eris let out a sigh. She so hated this. In their world, there was little to no rules on this sort of thing. In fact, a lot of how Succubi dominate had to do with the air. Of course, this world had flying machines for three centuries while they had just begun to develop there own. "Alright, so how are we supposed to get there?"

Lillie held up keys in her hand. A few moments later Eris was looking at the high profile four-seat European sports car that Lillie called her own. "I figured I might as well get something to move around in while I was living in this world."

Eris looked at the car having seen many during her visits. From the old Model Ts when they were first coming out to the war vehicles of the second world war, to the sports cars of the early twentieth-first century. "Impressive you know I wished I could bring something like this back home with me."

Lillie giggled at this. Her mother had quite a few things from various points in this world's history with her. Its where she got the idea to come over to this world in the first place. "Maybe if we open a big enough Bifrost?"

Lillie opened the car with a click as she retracted her succubi appearance. "Sorry couldn't get it custom made for our wings."

"It's alright." A few minutes later the two of them were on the road heading for U.A. Eris was excited to finally meet her granddaughter while Lillie was starting to feel concern for Izuka.

Her trip back home was not a pleasant return. Avalon was in a much stronger position. Its influence over the remaining human kingdoms couldn't be ignored. Secondly, the elven city-states and small duchies to the south of the Succubi had unified and seemed to be allied with Avalon. With their support, the hunters were able to be officially backed. Speaking of the hunters the fact they could now travel to this world made her frightened for the safety of her little girl. "You know I wonder if mom would like to come by and meet her."

Eris knew her mother, Lilith Discordia, was busy right now. However, she left a letter so she at least would know where they were. Lillie for her part was a bit curious on something. "You think grandma would accept Izuka?"

Eris waved her hand dismissing her daughter's concern. "Don't worry if I know my mother she'll be happy to meet Izuka." Eris paused before a thought crossed her mind. Izuka was a rare genetic assimilation. As such, she had other parents. "Do you know who Izuka's other parents are?"

Lillie was about to answer but found that she couldn't. She never once talked to Izuka's human parents. Lillie knew that Izuka lived with her mother and that was about it. This caused her to feel rather selfish. Izuka was still part human after all. "I actually don't."

Eris raised an eyebrow as she filed this away for later. It looked like they were going to have to visit someone's parents after this was done.

* * *

Kaede looked at the four teams gathered in front as the rest of the students stood behind them. It was time for the third event and Cemetoss was finishing up the area. "Now that we have narrowed down the remaining competitors it's time for the third and final event." The screen behind her lite up as a tournament bracket appeared with sixteen spots four each of the four teams. "Our sixteen competitors will face off in a traditional tournament to see who would be the winner!"

As Kaede spoke Mashirao Ojiro raised his hand in order to speak. "Ma'am I can't in good consciousness compete in this event." Everyone turned to him in surprise as he looked at the purple haired teen from the General Studies class. "When we were competing in the cavalry battle I felt as if my mind was in a daze which I believe was the effect of someone's Quirk." Kaede just looked at him her emotions unread as Mashirao finished. "I can't compete if I didn't earn the place out of my own will."

Kaede stared back at him before pulling the mic to her mouth. In a stoic and blunt tone, she gave her answer. "No." She walked forward as Mashirao was just about to protest before Kaede cut him off. "Let me tell you one thing and hero work sometimes you don't get what is honorable." The pink haired woman looked around as she knew some of the audience had been watching her. "You will face villains who will exploit this if you let them if you do they would get away or lives would be lost."

Kaede having made her reasons know wasn't going to have any of this. Mashirao let out a sigh as he gave her a bow. It looked like he had no choice in the matter. "As you wish."

On the screen, the names of each competitor appeared before the names were shuffled around. Finally, the first few matches were set for everyone to see. The first was Izuka Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinso, followed by Mina Ashido vs Hanta Sero, the was Katsuki Bakugo vs Eijiro Kirishima, and so on. "Now then Cemetoss will create an area while our first two competitors will both head to the locker rooms until the match starts." Kaede looked at the rest of the students. "As for the rest of you head into the stands with the rest of the student body."

As everyone started to disperse to their respective places Mashirao walked up to Izuka. The martial artists knew what she was facing off against and while he was forced to compete the least he could do was warn her. "Izuka mind if I have a moment of your time?"

"Ah ok." Izuka's eyes caught a glimpse of her opponent as he walked away. There was something unsettling about him. Her instincts told her to be very careful when facing him.

* * *

Stain looked around as he stood within an alleyway. He was being hunted. That much he was sure of. The sidekick had likely run off to the agency, or the team of heroes that were being sent after him. The Hero Killer knew that he was being hunted. Anyone would know that the systematic deaths of heroes wouldn't draw them after you.

He held on to his knives and placed his hand on his sword. Usually, he would try to hide and wait out the storm from the local heroes either by moving along or waiting for them to stop with the investigation. This time, however, he didn't have the former. As his disciple found out he was placed on a new travel ban by the government. Trains, planes and other means of public transportation were not allowed to let him pass. Stain's usual disguise was now known.

The later was a possibility but that might not be happening. Reports of his crimes had caught the attention of several agencies and it was very likely that they wouldn't leave any stone unturned in this city. A chuckle escaped Stains mouth. "So it seems that I am being trapped here."

He gave them credit. It was a good tactic. Cut off any means of escape and use a confined space to take him down. Stain has no illusions that he could take on so many. He would either be captured or killed. "Well, if I am going down at least I will go down taking as many fakes with me."

Stain climbed up the building and looked out at Hosu. The city was where it seems he was going to make his last stand. Out in the horizon, a train stopped at Hosu station.

Departing the transport a group of three took their luggage and looked out at the city in front of them. Bork had a sigh as the train was a bit to fast for his liking. "Great I didn't get to see the first match between the succubus and that purple haired guy."

Elsa rolled her eyes at his whining. True seeing the girl in action would have been a big help but they had to get off the train. Rufus placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It would be uploaded on what is called the internet soon enough I'll show you the match when we're done."

That seemed to have the desired effect as Bork expression lite up with a smile. "You better." A few minutes later the three of them were all geared up. As they walked through the alleyways they saw several heroes patrolling the streets in front of them. "Seems this Hero Killer has gained the attention of a lot of trouble."

Elsa looked around noticing heroes everywhere some looking out across the rooftops. Each one it seems had similar markings on their outfits. "They must be apart of the same guild."

"Sidekicks likely being lead by the hero who runs their agency." Rufus pulled out his phone. Snapping an image he started to look through registries. "The agency ran by the Turbo Hero: Ingenium."

* * *

Izuka walked out to the stadium as her mind was replaying what Mashirao had told her. Her opponent likely had a Quirk that could control people. From what Mashirao had told her he believed that her opponent needed her to answer him to use his Quirk. As such, she knew that she had to not answer back. Over the speakers, Present Mic spoke. "Alright, everyone coming out first is the girl who is probably among the number one picks to win, with the rare Quirk that all three types in one, give it up for Class 1-A's blazing Izuka Midoriya!"

Eraserhead's dry deadpan tone was heard over the speakers at his announcement. "Blazing really?"

Izuka had to agree with Eraserhead. Blazing was not the word she would use to describe her. Though what word she would use was something else to think about. ' _Actually, I think we are supposed to come up with code names soon.'_

"Her opponent is the surprising finalist from the General Studies, Class 1-C's enigmatic Hitoshi Shinso!" Izuka's opponent walked out to the area from the other side of the stadium.

Izuka looked at him as the two stood in front of each other. To the side, Cemetoss formed a chair made of cement. His role was to help make sure that things didn't get out of hand. Izuka spread out her wings as she knew that she had to make sure not to answer against him. On the side of the area, Kaede looked out at the two of them. "Alright, begin!"

Izuka was quick igniting her arms and letting out a stream of fire. Her first thought was to take out Hitoshi as quickly as possible. Hitoshi managed to get out of the way as he looked at her. "It must be nice having a Quirk like that." He had a bit of jealousy as he said this. "You know the entrance exam is practically fixed to Quirks like your's." Hitoshi thought about this with a look of disgust. "So how does it feel to be born lucky?

Izuka stopped her attack and looked at him. "What are you talking…" She stopped as she realized too late that she had answered him. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she felt her flames cease. ' _I can't control my body.'_

Hitoshi looked at her. He had a smirk as his Quirk took hold. "I am talking about the fact that Quirks like mine are of no use to taking on robots." He looked up at the Class 1-A spectator box. He had a feeling that his Quirk was going to be known soon to all his future opponents. "My Quirk allows me to mind control others but it only works on flesh and blood individuals, not robots so I was forced to take General studies while people like you got into the hero course."

Izuka could hear all of this but couldn't do anything. On the side Kaede raised an eyebrow having heard all of this. Despite being a U.A. teacher, well substitute teacher, she herself wasn't a U.A. alumni. Still, she knew that U.A. had a terrible tendency to focus on combat based Quirks. ' _A Quirk like this and he's regulated to General Studies.'_

Hitoshi decided to finish this. According to the rules being sent out of bounds would give him the victory. "Now turn around and walk off the stage."

Izuka's body reacted without her input. The green-haired girl was soon to the door of the stadium and off the stage. Izuka tried to get her body to react to her input while everyone watched. ' _This can't be how this ends.'_

As her gazed eyes stared into the darkness of the stadium something seemed to stare back at her. Her own yellow-eyes stared back as a shadow of herself stood her wings raised. A surge seemed to flood her body. An echoing voice seemed to repeat through her mind. ' _Succubus!'_

Izuka managed to close her eyes as to Hitoshi shock Izuka turned around and let loose a fireball hitting him in the gut and launching him off his feet. Hitsoshi looked up as the aftereffects of the flames hit him. "Im-impossible!"

The hybrid girl's wings extended as she looked at him. She walked up to him slowly. Not a word was spoken from her. Hitoshi picked himself up as his shirt had been burned by the flames. "I got to say your just full of surprise-"

Hitoshi didn't get to finished as Izuka launched herself at him with her wings and grabbed him by the throat slamming him down to the ground. She then lifted him with one hand as he struggled to pull her off of him. "What the fuck!" Present Mic was stunned by this. "I have never seen Izuka like this!"

Eraserhead from his spot watched as Izuka deliver a punch right to Hitoshi rib cage knocking the wind out of him and probably bruising them. "Izuka mutations are more than can be physically seen and perhaps more than we or even she know."

Hitoshi coughed as he tried to regain the air in his lungs. He didn't get much as Izuka slammed him to the ground causing him to literally bounce back up. She then stomped on his stomach and ignited her arms wings, tail, horn and the leg not on him. Her flames gathered into her palm aimed squarely at his head. Cemetoss and Kaede moved as they both know that this was getting out of hand.

Hitoshi for his part knew he was staring down death. He could feel the heat from the flames as the fireball grew smaller and more condensed. With panic in his tone, he yelled out as hard as his hoarse voice let him. "I give up!"

The fireball was gone as Izuka pulled her foot off of him. Kaede looked having heard his words. A pause covered the stadium before she spoke. "Hitoshi Shinso has thrown the match Izuka Midoriya is the winner."

Overhead the crowd spoke as they watched Izuka walk off the stage. Some of the scouts seemed caught off guard by her actions. Many of the students in the classes were as well. Katsuki just stared at her. He knew that something was up. Izuka had never acted like that and if there was one thing he knew it was how his friend acted.

* * *

A black glow slowly consumed an alleyway. A stray cat looked out from a dumpster and took a step back as long wings unfolded themselves. Down the street, a villain and a hero were engaging in combat. The villain laughed as he started to toss sand at his opponent who countered with a blast of ice. The citizens ran away from the fight while one figure just walked towards it seemly wrapped win a leather cape.

"Your destruction of public property ends here!" The hero sent shards of ice all aimed at the villain. Using the sand he created a hard wall blocking most of them. All save for one that seemed to fly past the villain but didn't get far as a green and yellow flame blasted it out of the sky and into vapor and melted water. "What the?"

The two combatants were both confused by this. Was that another hero? Could it be another villain? A vigilante who decided to come out? An alluring sultry tone was heard on both their ears mixed in with a degree of annoyance. "I haven't been to this world in a thousand years." The two turned to see a redhead woman with green eyes and light-green pupils looking at them. "Yet, some things are still the same."

The hero held his arm up. The danger of the villain to the citizen took precedence over whatever the villain had done. "Ma'am please this is too dangerous.." He had to duck out of the way as another green and yellow fireball sailed near his head. "What the hell!"

The villain laughed at this until he was hit by an intense stream of flames. A yell escaped his mouth as he collapsed. His shirt was burned to rags and his back was burned. "Allow me to put an end to this stupid battle." A smile formed on her face. Her cloak shot out revealing that it was actually two large wings. A long whip-like tail uncoiled from around her waist. Soon roaring flames of green and yellow covered her whole body as her long hair was consumed under an unnatural fire. Holding her hand out the flames in her palms grew hotter reaching almost white in coloration. "Incinerate."

* * *

 **The final event is here and things are being set up for the next arc. Also, everyone I like to introduce you to Izuka's great-grandmother Lilith herself! Yeah, she's not like what you expect a succubus to be.**

 **Cya all next time and remember. Go beyond Plus Ultra!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the small chapter. In my defense I have been fighting with trolls. Which reminds me the huge sections are never a good place to start.**

 **I like to thank Greer123, and about four guests for there feedback. I also thank my readers, those that favorite and those that followed my story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka blinked as she shook her head. The moment she had left the stadium area she regained awareness of where she was. Izuka looked around in confusion wondering what had happened. Over the speakers, she heard Present Mic's voice. "So the first match is over with Izuka Midoriya taking the unsurprising win!"

Izuka blinked as the images of her turning around and brutally manhandling Hitoshi forcing him to surrender entered her mind. She looked at her hand wondering what had come over her. All she remembered was the shadow of herself and then felt something in her mind click. ' _Was that something to do with me being part succubus?'_

She turned back as she could see Kaede helping Hitoshi into a stretcher. It was very likely she had bruised his ribs or worse broke them. Still, she could remember his words. About how he was forced to take General studies because his Quirk wasn't suited for combating robots like hers. She felt almost bad. "Well, that was something." She turned as Toshinori came walking up. "Could have gone without the terrifying hold you know."

She looked away as she figured he was disappointed. "I-I don't know what happened something just clicked in my mind while I was under and-"

"Your instincts took over." Toshinori let out a sigh. Gran Torino gave him something of a brief rundown when it came to a Succubus' mental set up. The retired hero felt it was best given that Izuka might relapse into it at times or by accident. "Yeah, my former teacher told me about it."

Izuka paused at this and just stared at him. Her mind raced as she quickly put everything together. Izuka was a bit nervous at this feeling rather worried. "Y-you knew t-that I'm a s-succubus?"

"Not at first you can thank Kaede and my old teacher for that." Izuka looked down as Toshinori placed his hand on her shoulder. The ghoulish man could see that this was a touchy subject right now. Izuka may seem to have consciously accepted it but inside she was in turmoil. "This doesn't change my belief in you if anything it actually strengthens it."

Izuka looked up at her mentor as he gave her a smile. He looked out at the stadium. True the match didn't go like either had hoped but when it came down too it Izuka didn't have much if any control over it. "Succubi think differently from the rest of everyone else, they aren't heroes or villains in our understanding." He turned back to her. "Which makes you special is unlike that you have an honest drive to do what is heroic."

The turmoil within her seemed to lessen a bit at his words. Still, Izuka wished that hadn't happened. Whatever it was she just knew everyone was going to question her over it. ' _What do I tell them?'_

Both Ochako and Mina would understand when she told them about this. However, there was one person she knew she was going to have a hard time explaining it too. "Izuka listen." Izuka was pulled from her thoughts as Toshinori looked on with a serious expression. "After the Sports Festival, I want to talk to you about something so you won't mind sticking around for a bit?"

Izuka thought about this. She'll have to tell Mina and her mom but she was sure she could. This, of course, made her wonder about what it was that Toshinori wanted to talk to her about. "Sure I think I can manage."

"Alright, now you should get some rest and watch the matches with your friends, you still have a tournament to compete in after all." Izuka gave him a nod as she walked down the hall. The ghoulish man thought about what he was going to do. There was no doubt in his mind that Izuka wouldn't accept. ' _Though I do wonder what kind of effects it will have on her.'_

His original thoughts were on the idea of her being a hybrid Quirk type. Now with the knowledge of her not being human, or at least not being fully human, the effects One For All could give was anyone's guess.

* * *

Watching from his viewing box Endeavor crossed his arms. He didn't take Izuka for being so vicious in her battle, though perhaps Eraserhead's words about her mutations were to blame was correct. "Well, Izuka's opponent be ok?"

Endeavor turned his eyes to Eri. The number two hero didn't have the best idea of what to say in this situation. After a second he decided to just default to what he knew. "Hitoshi knew that he was running the risks the moment he walked on that stage." Endeavor himself had been injured before on it as had nearly everyone who competed. "Heroes work is rather dangerous with some having their careers ended because of injury or worse."

Endeavor's words seemed to only succeed in getting Eri worried. At seeing this he thought of something to help get her mind off of this. Again he was drawing a blink until he saw her gloved hands. "Why don't we pay Recovery Girl a visit?"

Eri immediately forgot about her worry. Instead, she looked on with confusion. She figured that they had to be a hero but beyond that nothing else. "Who's Recovery Girl?"

"She's a hero who specializes in healing and is U.A.'s nurse," Of course, she was a lot more than that. If he recalled she was a Quirk specialist as well as a fully licensed doctor and surgeon. "Actually, I was hoping she and the other U.A. staff could help you get a better grasp on your Quirk."

Back on the field, Kaede sighed as Hitoshi was placed on the stretcher. Usually, the Festival would go at least a few rounds before they had someone injured. Still, Hitoshi words got her thinking. It was painfully clear that U.A. was still behind the times and had missed out on training a hero with such an amazing Quirk. ' _Perhaps I should see about moving him into night classes.'_

Though she had a feeling someone was looking with interest. Regardless they had a tournament to continue. "Our next match is Mina Ashido vs Hanta Sero!" The tournament brackets showed again the next match along with Izuka advancing to the next round. Whoever won this match would be facing off against her in the quarterfinals. Kaede had looked at both of their Quirks profiles. It seemed obvious to her who was likely to win. ' _Still, whoever wins will have a hard climb trying to defeat Izuka, Katsuki, or Shoto.'_ Even though she could be surprised by the outcome, as it stands she still believed that only those three stood a chance at winning the Sports Festival.

* * *

Izuka walked into Recovery Girls makeshift infirmary as she saw Hitoshi was already being treated by her. The Youthful Heroine wasn't looking as her name implied. "There you are lucky that your ribs weren't broken though I would still avoid stressful situations for a few days after all can't be too careful."

She turned around to see Izuka. The old heroine looked at her with a confused expression. Izuka wasn't injured and if it was something minor the girl's natural healing factor could fix her up. Finally, she turned to Hitoshi as she figured why it was the green haired girl was here. Hitoshi looked back at Izuka who was somewhat nervous. "Is it ok if I could talk to Hitoshi?"

"I don't see why not." Recovery Girl was a bit worry after watching the fight but she just chalked that up as some side effect of her mutations. Having looked at all of them it wouldn't phase her that there was more to it.

As Recovery Girl left to the other side of the room Izuka let out a sigh. There was a lot of awkwardness to this. After all, how did one go about talking to someone they just thrashed and kind of threatened to kill. "S-sorry, about what happened I can't describe it but I wasn't in control of my body when I did t-that."

Hitoshi stared at her as the atmosphere felt rather tensed. Finally, he laid back down. "I figured as much the way you looked at me was rather lifeless just like how people under my Quirk look." A sigh escaped his lips.

"What you said back there." Hitoshi turned to her as Izuka let out a sigh. "My Quirk didn't manifest like everyone else's and I only got in because of rescue points."

Now she had his full attention. Hitoshi had only heard that one had to smash the robots to get into the Hero Course. Furthermore, what was she getting at when she said that her Quirk didn't manifest like the others? "What do you mean by that?"

Izuka looked down at her wings and her tail. Both traits that signaled that she was something else. "I was diagnosed as being Quirkless thanks to the fact I had the extra joint on my pinkie toe." She motioned to the extra parts of her body. "All this came by thanks to an accident which awoke it after damaging or altering whatever was holding by my Quirks development."

Hitoshi stared at her before he realized what she was talking about. Quirks were genetic and the term Quirkless was misleading. Quirk dormant should be the correct term as Quirkless individuals still had a Quirk. "So that's the reason you have such a Quirk?"

"Yeah, though it developed slowly." Izuka still recalled the first few years without anything major than her earlier development before the other girls follow by her full mutation. "I was around twelve when my mutation fully developed than a year later I learned by accident that I could create fire." She looked down at her hands. "Compared to my class I am far behind, so much so that I am pretty sure I had the lowest villain point score out of everyone at only eighteen." She let out a sigh before turning back to him. "The test also had Rescue Points for those who save their follow examines and I got first place simply because of that."

Silence came over them as Hitoshi let this sit in. From what she told him it seems she was honestly struggling. Learning that the hero test had a secret way to get in felt like a punch to the gut to him. Yet, it was the only reason Izuka was even in the Hero course. "Well, it looks like I was wrong." Izuka tilted her head in confusion as Hitoshi explained himself. "I thought you were like the stereotypical Hero course person or like your friend in a way." Hitoshi rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up. "I feel a bit bad now for judging you."

There was a brief pause over the two of them. "You do think that you should be in the hero course." Izuka proclamation caught Hitoshi by surprised. "You could have bank robbers return their stolen money, or have criminals turn themselves in."

Hitoshi took a moment to think. It's exactly what he had been hoping to do as a hero actually. He thought back to his middle school where everyone was sure he would make a perfect villain. ' _I can't remember anyone ever saying something like this.'_

Izuka caught site of the tv screen as Mina was walking up to the area. She had almost forgotten. "Sorry I have to cut this short my girlfriend is about to compete."

Hitoshi raised an eyebrow as he watched her raced out of the room. He turned his head to see the pink girl on the field about to face her opponent. "It's already time for the second round then."

* * *

The police looked at the scene in front of them. They were called in to form a perimeter around a fight between a hero and a villain. Instead what they found themselves calling for an ambulance. On the ground, both combatants were heavily burned and bleeding with glass and puddles of water covering everywhere. The villain was embedded into a car while the hero way laying on the side of a villain.

"My god, what could have done this?" There were few things that they could think of. Another Pro hero was out of the question. A vigilante was a good guess though when things like this did happen the vigilante tend to work with the hero. Another villain perhaps?

One of the officers came up to the police lieutenant who was looking at all of this. With him a notepad filled with a description from the few eyewitnesses. "Sir, it appears that a woman did this from the descriptions and the effects we seem to be dealing with a fire Quirk user with inherited physical mutations."

That solved one question. Looking at the damage that had been done. There wasn't many who came to mind that could do something like this. His first thought was, of course, Endeavor. The idea of someone around his level walking around beating people in her way was unsettling. "We need to send a report right away do you have any details on her?"

Several blocks any the woman in question was looking at the sign in front of her. True as she might she couldn't read the languages that were posted on the sign. ' _I can read, Ancient Sumerian, Hebrew, Latin, English, Arabic and Chinese but I can't understand this!'_ She looked at one of the passersby and pulled them over. "You which why is it to Musutafu!"

The random person looked at the lady in front of them. After a while, it was clear that she was a foreigner. "Musutafu is in the east though you have a long way to get there you know."

"How long?" The woman questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The man pulled out his phone. On it, he showed her an image of where they are and were Musutafu was. It seemed that she has to cross an ocean channel then walk from the west side to the east of the large island from where she currently was. "It seems flying would be easier."

The woman spread her wings revealing the cap that she had was large wings. Before anyone could protest she jumped up and flew away. A few minutes into the air she wondered how long the trip would actually take. ' _The land is a bunch of islands and maps are never accurate when it comes to size.'_

"Stop right there citizen!" She turned around as an individual who appeared to be a human-bat hybrid. It reminded her almost of the gargoyles from her realm. Regardless she didn't have time for the mutant Quirk user. Turning back she continued her flight only for the hybrid looking human to stop her. "You are aware that this is a no-fly zone for civilians I ask that you cease before I am forced to take you in."

Great another roadblock. Or in this case, someone enforcing rules that she didn't care for. "I am not one of your civilians now out of my way or else."

Flames ignited around her as she made her threat known. The hero reacted as predictably as she suspected. He got ready for an aerial battle. This was going to be a long day. Hopefully, after this, she would be left alone.

* * *

Izuka raced into Class 1-A's viewing stands just as the fight continued. She quickly took her seat which was saved by Katsuki. On the field, it seemed that Hanta was having trouble trying to wrap up Mina. Mainly because each time he tried she would just use an acid to dissolve it.

As Izuka watched her girlfriend basically dominate the field Katsuki voice broke her attention on the battle. "What was that back there." She turned noticing that Katsuki was still watching the event. "Last match you acted not like I expected."

Izuka knew that this was going to happen. Thinking about this for a moment Izuka knew that she should let Katsuki in on her new found heritage. ' _And if Mina gets turned I will have a lot of explaining to do.'_ Great things are more complicated then she had hoped originally. Assuming of course if Mina didn't try to hide it. ' _Could she though?'_

Right she was supposed to give her childhood friend an answer. He was wanting it after all. "I don't know suddenly I found myself without control of my actions, and something in my mind just took over."

It seemed to due for now. Looking back at the fight Hanta made a mistake. As soon as he took a step forward he found himself slipping on the acid puddle that Mina had made. Despite being some of her weakness stuff it still burned his skin. He tried to get back up but fell and this time ended up face first. Kaede looking out from the side recoiled a bit from the face plant. "Do you still want to fight?"

"No please." His face was covered red from the burns as his eyes seemed to tear up in an attempt to stop the burns.

Kaede sighed as she sent out a vaguely visible hand out from her back to pick him up. She actually felt a bit bad for him going up against Mina. "Hanya Sero has forfeited the match the winner is Mina Ashido!"

A round of cheers and applause filled the stadium. Mina waved back before turning her attention to the Class 1-A box as Izuka waved back at her. A smile formed on her face as she blow Izuka a kiss with a wink. Kaede placed Hanta off the stage as she turned to Cemetoss. "We might need to get some baking soda before we clean off the stage."

"Oh, no need its flammable," Mina explained as she walked off the stage. Well, that solved one problem. Though the idea of setting the stage on fire each time seemed pretty hazardous.

Cemetoss got up and placed his hands into the ground. Most of the time the stage was only destroyed by the quarterfinals at least this time he had an excuse to do something he always wanted. "I'll see about making touches for the arena."

* * *

Katsuki made his way to the locker room with Izuka following him. The green-haired hybrid had come along in order to congratulate her girlfriend. Well, that was what Izuka had told him. Actually, she was hoping to tell him about her discovery on what she actually was. Before Izuka knee it Mina came racing up to them. "Oh, Izuka come by to give me a victory kiss?"

The pink girl teased caused Izuka to blush. Katsuki rolled his eyes at this. "You both should get a room of your going to be like that."

Mina gave Izuka a seductive look. That got her thinking of what they could due to pass the time. Didn't take Izuka long to know what she was thinking. Still, she had something she wanted to tell her friend. "Actually, Kacchan there something I was hoping to tell you."

A minute of explanation later Katsuki Bakugo looked at his friend with a rather neutral face. It sounded outlandish, that Izuka was actually half succubus instead of having a Quirk. He had known her all his life and knew that this wasn't some prank or lie. That wasn't his friend after all. "So, you're some kind of demon?"

Izuka gave a nod. That was what many of the sites claimed. "Kind of I am around half succubus and its likely mixed in with my Quirk."

Katsuki turned his head over to Mina. The pink girl wasn't surprised in the slightest with Izuka's confession. Likely because she knew about it. "What about you horned head?" A scowl seemed to form on his face. "How long have you know?"

"Izuka just told me a little bit after she learned about it." Mina turned her head over she snuck her arm over on to Izuka's thigh just next to a certain area. "I actually want Izuka to turn me into a Succubus just like her."

Katsuki raised an eyebrow at this. Izuka knew she was forgetting something. The ash blond shrugged before standing up. "Whatever I have a match to get too." He stopped just outside of the door. "By the way," He turned his head to Izuka with the closest thing he could put on that served as a caring face. "It doesn't matter to me what you are Izuka I am still going to win you got it."

His usual cocky smirk was on his face. Izuma returned it with her own smile. Leave it to him to not care about what she was. A determinate look formed on Izuka's face. "We'll see."

As soon as Katsuki left Mina looked at Izuka. The pink girl was still so confused about the type of relationship that her lover and her childhood friend had. "You know you both act so much like siblings that I almost believe that you both actually are."

Izuka had a chuckle at this. Yeah, she and Katsuki really did have a weird relationship. Silently she wondered what kind of relationship they would have had if she had truly been Quirkless. ' _Something tells me I don't want to think about that.'_

Mina wrapped herself in Izuka's lab. "So, we got some time what do you say to a bit of, "She whispered seductively into her lover's ear. "Fooling around while we wait for our match?"

Izuka was so tempted to. Maybe it was because she was half succubus that she felt like saying yes. Though she had enough control of her desires to stop herself from doing so. "M-mina we can't do it here!"

"Well of course but I was thinking a quickie in the bathroom you know." Mina giggled at her reaction. For being half succubus, a being literally seen as a sex demon, Izuka was still rather conservative when it came to them having sex. It made teasing her all that more fun.

* * *

Gran Torino picked up a suitcase as he looked at the still on tv. Right now it had a rather boring match were one of the competitors seemed to try to literally stonewall the user of an explosive Quirk. The retired hero turned it off as he walked out of his agency turned home.

He had a former student and his successor to meet. Inwardly Gran Torino wondered if Izuka was going to be anything like out Toshinori was. ' _Hopefully, she's not an idiot and tries to go all out when her body can't handle it.'_

He remembered when Toshinori tried it. The fool ended up breaking his hand. Though after that minor setback he did learn to control the output rather quickly. Having every bone in his hands breaking apart seemed to have been a positive to him. Izuka was going to be a different story.

Fire was apparently her primary means of attack. One For All was likely to render it uncontrollable. Luckily there were some focusing techniques that could help her control it. "Maybe Endeavor could help?" Torino tossed that idea aside.

The guy was too focused on beating All Might to help. Being competitive was a useful trait but this wasn't a good thing if you turned it into an obsession. Gran Torino wondered how his son was doing with a father as obsessive as him.

As he got to the train station he pulled out his phone and texted Toshinori. After that, he then texted the current principal using the U.A. staff number. If he was going to train he better be able to get some idea of how she was doing.

* * *

The winged hero was found lying in the middle of the street. His wings burned badly, his outfit torn with numerous bruises and his left arm broken. Once again the police looked as an ambulance pulled them in on a stretcher.

The second incident that they had managed to record. One of the officers came walking to the lieutenant. "The eyewitness description matches the one from the earlier incident another account said that she was looking to head to Musutafu."

At least they had an idea of where their target was headed. They were going to need to track her stay and distance and helpfully one of the heroes in Musutafu could handle this. "Isn't Musutafu were Endeavor lives?"

His follow officer gave the police lieutenant a nod. "Yes sir, it's also likely that All Might is currently there as well due to his job teaching at U.A."

That made things a lot easier. The lieutenant pulled put his phone. He was going to have to call up his friends in Musutafu and warn them of the suspect. Sith either luck one of the two top-ranked heroes would be able to take her out.

* * *

 **so yeah next part of the arc would be Izuka vs Mina. Also, I might have to hold this story for a bit. The reason being creativity is running a bit dry. Also, I am trying to fix my computer back up. My apologizes.**

 **Oh, anyone want some mote lore on the nee wotld? If so I am going to start telling that worlds history in the next few chapters. Hope you like it.**

 **Cya all next time. Remember to go beyond Plus Ultra!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, long time no update. Yeah well, tomorrow is my birthday and I figured I might as well update this story before then. After all, I'm taking a break for that day.**

 **A big thanks to** **Hardcasekara, Autistic-Grizzly, and Guest for your reviews and feedback. I also like to thank the reader's and those that favorited and/or followed this story. Thank you all for your support. It means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Recovery Girl looked at the little girl that Endeavor had brought with him. Hearing that she was his adopted daughter made her do a double take. He was after all Endeavor so hearing that he had adopted anything was surprising. In all of this, she wasn't paying attention to what he had said. "Can you repeat that again?"

Endeavor crossed his arms with an annoyed look. There was the Endeavor that she knew. "I said I wish to have U.A. help her with getting control over her Quirk." He turned as Eri stared at the tv screen as Shoto defeated his opponent by nearly freezing them to the point that Kaede called the match. "She has the ability to return organic matter to a previous state in time and I am afraid that her lack of control could end up doing something she would regret."

U.A. did offer Quirk training on the chance that someone developed a Quirk to dangerous for the Quirk counselors to handle. Rewinding time to a previous state on a living being sounded like one of them. "Well, that explains the gloves that she is wearing." Recovery Girl pulled out several files that she had on hand just in case. "Though we will need your consent in order to proceed with training her."

Endeavor read the forum and quickly signed it. He already knew what it was saying. He had to submit a medical report on Eri and agreed to come to pick up and drop her off for classes. Though if she had any family members at U.A. they could come by and do so. "All done." Turning over to Eri Endeavor walked up. "Now Eri the teachers at U. going to be helping you with control of your Quirk so be mindful and do as they say ok."

Eri gave him a nod in understanding. Recovery Girl took a few moments to blink. She just had to make sure that this was Endeavor she had been talking to. ' _It's like he's somewhat a different person.'_ Yet, she could still see that he was the same as he had always been.

* * *

Katsuki watched a glare as Shoto just calmly walked off the stage. The explosive Quirk user was rather mad that he kept refusing to use his left side outside of merely thawing the ice. The ash blond knew that after his and Izuka's fight the winner would be facing off against him. ' _That bastard only using half his power.'_ Out the corner of his eyes, he caught both Izuka and Mina racing into the 1-A viewing box.

"Seriously we missed the other rounds!" Izuka and Mina's gym outfits were rather wrinkled and the haste that they seemed to be thrown on told Katsuki all he needed to know. Learning that Izuka was half succubus really didn't change anything to him.

Though it did give him more of an idea of what the relationship between her and her girlfriend was like. Especially given Mina's desires to become like her. Tenya took notice of the both of them. "Izuka, Mina the two of you have been gone for nearly an hour what kept you both?"

The two of them looked at each other as a blush formed on Izuka's face. The reason was, of course, there quickie turning into something much more than that. "You both know the next match is the two of you right?"

That was correct it was time for the quarterfinals. Both Izuka and Mina were up next. Mina cursed her luck at this. She was still a bit tired while Izuka seemed to be able to go. ' _Why does she have all that stamina?'_ Memories of all of their special time together cross her mind. Mina was always the one to tire out first. ' _Right, that's probably why.'_

Izuka let out a sigh of defeat. Great, they had just gotten here and already the two of them had to walk to the arena to fight. Mina placed a hand on her shoulder. "I guess this is what we get for taking our time huh." It was one way of looking at it that was for sure. The both of them walked off and backstage to get ready for their match. "Hey, Izuka." Izuka turned to Mina who stopped and looked at her. "You better not go easy on me alright."

"I-I won't," Izuka answered back as Mina giggled at her. The pink girl was only playing around. She knew that Izuka was going to give it her all.

* * *

Kaede looked at the two combatants as both Izuka and Mina walked onto the field. A fight between a couple which each had the ability to burn the other. Either with fire or with acid. ' _Well, Recovery Girl knew what she was getting into after all.'_

"Alright everyone time for the first match in the quarterfinals," Present Mic spoke his voice echoing through the stadium. "Our first match is actually a more personal than you realize as the couple of Class 1-A are up to battle each other!"

Shota in the commenter box turned to him. His face was hard to read under the bandages but his eyes just looked at him with annoyance. "Did you seriously have to say that out loud and on national television?" Personally, he thought it was a violation of there privacy. Unless they wanted to come out publicly with their relationship as heroes no one else was supposed to say it out loud. That was his motto. ' _What is wrong with you.'_

Several of the agency scouts and pros that were looking on started talking at this. In the early days, heroes would have formed teams with friends. As heroism became more and more of a profession, teams started to fall off the wayside. The exception to this was with couples. As such the vast majority of hero teams in the modern time were made up of married couples. Some wondered if they were going to witness the makings of one.

Izuka and Mina stood out as the torches on each corner shot out flames. Both of them hadn't seen the new upgrades and already Mina felt at a bit of a disadvantage. "Alright, you both already know the rules so begin!"

Both raised their hands as Izuka shot a stream of green and yellow flames which slammed into the acid that Mina sprayed from her palms. The two seemed to hold back the other at bay. Izuka wings shot out as she flew up taking to the sky. Present Mic began commentating. "Izuka it seems has decided to take to the air this makes things much harder for her opponent to aim."

"Perhaps," Shota added as he watched. "Though Mina does have a way to even the disadvantage a bit." As soon as he said that Izuka launched a fireball right at Mina who managed skate away with the acid under her feet.

Mina slid around before tossing a wad of acid at Izuka. Izuka tossed a fireball at the wad causing it to explode and acid to fly out and all around. Some of it hitting her wings and causing her to wince in pain. Izuka immediately swooped down with her arm ablaze. Fighting at a distance wasn't going to work. That left the idea of fighting head-on. Mina was quick to duck out of the way as Izuka flew past her. "Whoa guess you're going to try getting close huh?"

"Yeah," Izuka ignited the flames on her legs as she landed. The acid was slowly boiled away from her shoes. ' _Though this does mean that I have to be both defensive and offensive when I attack.'_

Igniting her wings Izuka took off with a jump aimed at her lover. Mina was quick managing to get out of the way just in time before sending a stream of acid aimed at Izuka. Izuka quickly brought her flames up to block the attack. However, some of the acid managed to slash on her face and a part of her clothes. The burning sensation she felt on her face caused her to yell out before her flames pushed through the acid and now Mina had to bring up her arms as the flames washed over her. Izuka pulled back making sure she hadn't severally burn Mina. Her gym outfit looked like it was burnt. As for Mina ash seemed to fall off her skin with light burns under the ash.

' _Mina took my advice?'_ When Mina told her about how her Quirk worked Izuka quickly realized that Mina could theoretically produce acid through any part of her body. This opened up the possibility that she could create acid from any point of her body. ' _It's good she did otherwise I might have seriously injured her.'_

Izuka found that the more body parts she ignited the stronger and more difficult it came to controlling her flames output. All Might had helped her with regulating the force but many times her control would slip. Izuka was quick extinguishing the flames in her wings she realized they would get in the way. Before everyone's eyes, the extra body part seemed to retract back into her as her eyes changed to green. "A surprising turn of events Izuka using the transformation side of her Quirk."

Shota who was looking at her shook his head at the so-called surprise. No, he saw what she was trying to do. "It's not surprising," Present Mic turned to him as Shota, "Izuka has figured that a closer engagement is best in this situation as such changing her form was much more optimal for the situation at hand."

Izuka charged forward as Mina slide away and sent a spray of acid right at her. Izuka slid down using the acid as an improvised water slide. Izuka slid around her and grabbed Mina's legs to pull her off balance. She landed on her acid sliding around thanks to it. "That's gotta hurt right Eraser?"

Eraser rolled his eyes. Mina's quirk caused her body to produce acid. Naturally, she had a immunity to most of it. Mina pulled herself up before letting an out a large amount of hit. Izuka found it hard to pick herself back up as despite her flames the ground below was too slippery to pick herself up. "Looks like Izuka had gotten struck."

Izuka cursed her look. No matter what she did she couldn't stand back up and already her gym outfit was slowly being eaten away. She had to do something to change the tide. Her eyes caught sight of the torches burning at the ends of the arena. Kaede was about to call out to Izuka is she gave up when everyone watched as the flames flew over to her.

On contact, the flames were consumed by Izuka's own and soon converted into her green and yellow fire. Finally, a vortex of flames circled around her causing the acid to boil away. "Fire Viel!"

Mina looked at this before letting out a sigh. It seemed like her luck. With this, it was going to make hitting Izuka quite a pain. Assuming, of course, she didn't blast her out with one of her fireballs. ' _Well, I can't stop now.'_

Izuka charged forward with a sigh her extra appendages shot out as she readied to push Mina out of bounds. Mina brought her arms up as she let out her strongest acid. Despite the heat, some of it actually managed to push itself through the flames and managed to hit Izuka's face. The acid burned before burning away leaving a wound with blood flowing out on her cheek.

Izuka ignored it and grabbed Mina and before the pink girl know what happened Izuka forced the flames behind her and with a large flap of her wings Mina soon out herself being looked over by Izuka as she lay out of bounds.

"Mina Ashido is out of bounds Izuka Midoriya is the winner!" Kaede called as the crowd went wild.

Mina had a bit of a laugh. She knew that Izuka could have done that fire absorption trick much sooner if she wanted. "I guess you were still-" She stopped as something with a metallic taste entered into her mouth followed by a few drops of red fluid on her lips. Placing her figure on her lip she realized that part of Izuka's check had a shallow acid inflicted wound. "Your bleeding."

Izuka placed her hand on her check seeing that she was. The wound was minor and already showing signs of healing away. "Its alright it shouldn't be that bad." Izuka held out her hand. "Trust me by the end of the hour there would be no scars."

Mima took her hand as she was helped back up. Watching from there commenter stop Eraserhead turned to Shota. With the microphone off he asked him a question. "You, have told them about the hero team classes right?"

That actually slipped his mind. U.A. offered hero team courses for those looking to form their own teams, or for those wanting to perfect their teamwork with someone else. Though given how offend the class went empty Shota just effectively forgot about it. "I'm sure Kaede will them about it, if not I'll talk to them when I'm done with court."

"That reminds me how much do you think you are getting from it?" Present Mic questioned as Shota turned back to him.

"It's not about the money you know." Bringing a corrupt Insurance Company to justice was something heroes should do. "But I believe 250 million was my claim." Present Mic looked at this with his jaw hangs open. "What? It covers my medical bills and a bit more for a rainy day."

Back on the arena both Izuka and Mina were walking off of it as Mima started to feel strange. She was tired, could feel herself sweating and looking around everything seemed blurry. "What's going…" Finally, everything went blank as she collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

A replay of the battle played as Endeavor watched. Sadly he had missed the match as he was given a call. Apparently, the police were tracking someone down and wanted to ask if he would be willing to help contain them if the need arises.

From what the police has stated this individual seemed to possess a power fire Quirk. Already three victims two of what being heroes were already in the hospital. From the damage inflicted and the ease in which they had done so they speculated they needed either him or All Might in order to take the villain out. There was actually for a moment a smile on his face at this.

In the last few years, powerful villains seemed to not show up in Japan. No, in the last five years most major big hitters seemed to come from the USA and Africa. Endeavor was kind of bored without much of a challenge. To hear this was both terrifying and a bit exciting actually. Terrifying as already it seems that some of them were coming out of the woodworks and exciting because after five years of rather low-level criminals he finally had a reason to cut loose.

As he watched the replay he raised an eyebrow as the flames around the stadium flew towards and became apart of Izuka's own fire. She then turned it into a wave of fire with a mighty flap of her wings which Cemetoss had to put up a cement wall to protect the spectators from the mixed unnatural flames. ' _Izuka had strike me as strong but this…'_ The level of power actually brought a bit of a smile on his face. He didn't know that she could absorb flames, and this theoretically made her upper limit unknown. ' _I can see why my son has such high regards for her.'_

He looked at his phone before calling his secretary. After a few rings, he heard the machine picking it up. Endeavor rolled his eyes as he listened to the recorded message. "Listen, I want an extra spot to be open up for our agency."

Eri turned to him as she heard this. The little girl had a questioning look on her face. "Are you going to ask future big sis for one of those internships?"

Eri didn't understand what they were but Endeavor had told her it was part of the way for them to become heroes. The number two hero turned to her with a smirk. "I can't confirm or deny either of that but how about we pay her a visit?"

* * *

Mina's sudden collapse had caught everyone off guard. When Kaede walk over to check up on her she found a mild fever but nothing else. It seemed that she had overexerted herself in the fight with Izuka. At least that's what everyone had thought. Izuka wiped the bit of blood from her cheek. She wondered if maybe that was the reason for this.

As she walked to the infirmary to check up on her she was stopped by someone else. The little girl from the cafeteria, Shoto's little sister. "Wow, that was amazing future big sister!"

Izuka didn't know how to respond to her. On one part it was adorable that she was already setting up her big brother with someone. However, given that someone was her made it rather awkward. Luckily someone was there to save her from this possibly loaded conversation. "Eri why don't you go find your brother I have something I like to discuss with Izuka."

Endeavor stood behind her as he looked into the eyes of the hybrid girl. Izuka felt intimidated as she looked at the number two hero. Eri gave her adoptive father a nod before heading off to find her big brother. As soon as she got out of range Endeavor crossed his arms. "I'm sure you know that my son Shoto doesn't use his left side correct?"

"Kind of." Izuka didn't want to have this conversation. Shoto family life wasn't her place though it seemed that somehow she was being roped into it.

Endeavor let out a sigh. It hurt his pride to admit it to anyone else but it also hurt him that his son was limited thanks to him. In the end, the later overcame the former. "I wanted to talk to you about that as I believe you may be able to get through to my son." Endeavor looked away slightly. "I admit in my desire to surpass All Might I did a few rather questionable things." The thought of his wife crossed his mind. "My son seems to think that half his Quirk is mine and refuses to use it."

She had kind of gotten that. Though she was wondering why he was talking to her about all of this. "So, why are you telling me all of this exactly."

Endeavor looked back at the fellow fire user. Normally he didn't ask for help but perhaps this couldn't be avoided. "I have heard how my son talks about you and seeing in the tournament I think that if anyone can get my son to reconsider not using his flames it's you." Izuka blinked for a moment wondering if she had heard that correctly. Was Endeavor asking her to help his son reconsider using his left side? "Also, I know that this is a bit early but I would like to extend an offer for you to intern with my agency."

The point of the Sports Festival was to see if any of the heroes would extend an offer for a brief internship. Getting offered it during the Festival was a surprise to Izuka. "T-thank you."

Endeavor took his leave as he thought about the girl. The last two matches were a good indication of her then at the very least, she seemed to be rather strong both physically, likely thanks to her mutation, and with her flames. Though her and posture showed that she was not rather assertive. ' _That could become a problem though perhaps I can fix that.'_

He had never bothered with offering an internship before. Though given how he was here he might as well do so. Plus, it had been quite a while since a fire user appeared with great potential.

* * *

Nomu didn't move at all within his cell. The beast had been unresponsive like always. The video feed was cut off as several officers looked around at each other. With them, several officials from the government stood around. "Even after a full month, it's clear that being now known as Nomu isn't responding to anything and tests show that whatever happened to him is beyond our ability to reverse."

The doctors that had looked over him knew that already. What they were really here to discuss was the possibility of most wanted terrorists in the world being alive. It was three months away from that day. The day he made a statement to those in power. The man who created things like this performed high treason and nearly killed everyone in the government that didn't bow to him.

The person they had all thought All Might had killed. "Gentlemen I am afraid that we have to face facts, he's alive and we suspect is tied to the League of Villains in some way."

This was nothing new to any of them. They had already come to the same conclusion a month ago. "Great not only is this man immortal he can cheat death as well!" One of the police members let out a defeated sigh. "Are we sure All Might can't help us take him out?"

"He could but let's be realistic here," The government official looked over the secret report of All Might's fight with the villain in question. This was literally the only piece of its kind. The government refused to digitize it in order to keep the individual as secret. "All Might literally broke his body in ways that would kill even people with some of the strongest regeneration Quirks on record."

All around the people in the room could feel a sense of hopelessness. If All Might one of the strongest heroes to ever lived couldn't kill them then what hope was there? "So that's it then we can't stop this guy?"

A head shake was given as a response. "No, the damage All Might inflicted as very likely not healed properly otherwise he might have already made an attempt at a rematch." There was a pause as the official looked at them. He eyes each one of them before speaking. "What I am about to say doesn't leave this room if any of you talk about it then we will make sure you and your family disappear using any means necessary." That wasn't an idle threat either. Looking around it was clear that they each had gotten it. "We, suspect that All Might has been weakened as well from the fight very likely due to possible injuries sustained from his battle."

No one spoke as this slowly sat in. All Might the Symbol of Peace was injured and weakened by this individual. A feeling of terror gripped them as they realized just what they were up against. Still, they held out hope that this wasn't true. "You can't be serious right?"

"Sadly I am." Silence filled the room yet again. No one spoke as everyone just sat there. Soon one by one they got up and left. There was nothing more to discuss. Without any way to find the man they were looking for there was no point in continuing this conversation. As the government official lift, he turned to the only other person in the room. A police administrator from the capital. "I thank you for letting us use your building for this meeting."

The man waved him off. "No worries." As soon as the official left the man turned the screen back on. Nomu continued to stare back with no hint of anything going on in his mind. The officer smile before pulling out a vial of what looked like sparkling blue dust. "Let's see if we can't solve your little issue of being brain dead?" A smirk formed on the man's face. "I wonder how the Succubi would react to you."

* * *

Mina laid in the bed at the infirmary. The pink girl was made aware of a few things. First was that she felt a bit of weight on her back. The second was that she seemed to have three extra limbs. Two on her back and one just above her butt. Mina turned her head over and was greeted with pink colored wing similar to Izuka's in makeup. Mina looked down at a red colored, heart ended tail like Izuka's lay next to her. It shot up as Mina moved it with her mind.

She immediately got out of the bed and looked at a mirror. She didn't have the horns and the strange markings seemed to have faded but on her back was a pair of wings and a tail wiggled from her waist. She opened her mouth as fangs shot out from her gums and over her canines. It finally hit her. She was now like Izuka. ' _I'm a succubus.'_

The realization caused a smile to form on her face. Somehow Izuka had turned her into a Succubi just like her. The door to the infirmary opened up as the voice of the person in question was heard. "Mina is that you?"

Izuka looked in the doorway with a shocked look on her face. One thought echoed through Izuka's mind at this sight. ' _H-how did this happen?!'_

* * *

 **Yep, Izuka did something by complete accident. Also, I am starting to realize that this may take a lot longer then I realized. -_- I am going to have to do this a few more times as well. Pray for my sanity because I think I lost it. Time for random lore on the New World.**

 **DusT: Crystalizedzed Magic as it was called in ancient times and by primitive cultures. Dust has properties depending on the color and origin. Believed by the oldest cultures and myths to be either remnant of the Old Gods from the worlds Dawn Era, or the essence of the worlds forces whatever its origins supply is very critical for the forces of the strongest races and nations in the New World. Dust is believed to be the source of the strange abilities that many of the new word natives possibly due to affecting the biology. This argument is based on the development of abilities in New World humans who were commonly used as slaves in Dust mines.**

 **The Dawn Era: Unlike on Earth nothing is really known about the world before the ancient cultures. Dust radiation makes dating methods impossible and the planes strange forces can cause sudden changes to alter the world. Much of the knowledge is considered legend and myth. The oldest cultures prove that the strange monsters that occasionally awaken are from this era though this is disputedd by several academics.**

 **Well, cya all later. Remember, Go Beyond Plus Ultra!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Long time no update eh? Well, here it is the next chapter of Lilith's Spawn! As for updates I do have three stories going on plus a few other things. Like life, and other things.**

 **I like to thank** **Autistic-Grizzly, Hardcasekara, Guest, knight7572, BLINIX, trustyCounselor, Vigriff, deathgeonous, and Phelipe Nazareno for their reviews. I also like to thank the readers along with those that favorited/followed the story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka's mind raced for a reason for this to happen. Her first thought was that it was a natural evolution of what she had done to her concerning her bite. Some part of her seemed to dismiss this. A thought crossed her mind about her blood. Some of it did fall into Mina's mouth and she did want to turn her into a succubus. ' _Could that have been-'_

Her train of thought was stopped as Mina gave her a kiss. Mina was overwhelmed with joy at this. Sure the issue of how it happened was still within her mind but the pink girl could deal with that later. As soon as they parted the first thing on Izuka's mind was the obvious wing and tail. "I'm going to have to teach you how to hide your wings and tail."

In her happiness, Mina remembered that she didn't actually have wings or a tail. Plus suddenly developing both that looked a lot like Izuka wasn't something she could explain away easily. "Right ah," She looked at the wings than at her tail which wiggled around. "How do I fix this?"

"Close your eyes," Mina did so as Izuka started to explained how to hide the extra appendages she had. "Next you need to picture each part of your body within your mind focus on the wings, and tails picture them folding into your body." Mina formed up the image of herself before picturing the extra limbs retreating into her body. As she did the wings and tail disappeared back into her form without much trouble. "Alright, you did it."

Mina opened her eyes and looked around at herself. True to Izuka's words she looked almost the same as she had been. "Ok, so how do I do the opposite?"

Izuka wasn't sure about telling her. Right now they were still in the infirmary and the next match was still going on. They really couldn't risk someone walking in and asking were Mina got the wings and tail. "We're going to have to hold off on that until after the Sports Festival."

Mina could understand what she meant. They were in a public place after all. Still, within her mind, Mina couldn't wait to try out her new wings in the air. She had seen Izuka fly before and wondered how it would feel to have the wind under her wings. ' _Maybe I could ask for lessons on how to fly.'_

* * *

Katsuki turned over to both Izuka and Mina as they walked into the viewing area. In front of them, the third match was going on of the quarterfinals. "So, your both back," He looked at Mina and then back at Izuka. "So, what happened to your girlfriend?"

The two of them looked at one another. They both knew they couldn't tell it to him right now. Though Izuka knew that they had to tell both him and Ochako about it seeing as they were the only two that knew about what Izuka was. "We'll tell you after the Sports Festival," The greenette took her seat next to him before whispering into his ear. "It's something to do with me being a succubus."

A nod came from Katsuki. There wasn't anything more he needed to know about it. He turned to Izuka as he thought about the next round. The semi-finals of the tournament. The next match was him and Izuka. "So, we're up next round."

Izuka looked at the tournament brackets as the match finished. It was him and her facing off. ' _I had a feeling we were going to face off against each other at some point.'_ Inwardly the greenette was thankful for the training from All Might. "Yeah," She turned to Katsuki who had a competitive smirk. Izuka returned it as she knew that this was a match that Katsuki was looking forward too. "I am not going to go easy on you."

"Good," Katsuki punched his palm with a small explosion coming off his palm. "I was almost thinking that you were going too."

Izuka wasn't foolish enough to do that. Katsuki was going to go all out from the start and if she didn't want to get blasted out of the ring so would her. Izuka turned her head over to the teachers viewing area. ' _I made a promise to All Might,'_ She clenched her fists. ' _I will win the tournament.'_

* * *

Nomu sat without a care in the world. The mindless brute had no idea what was going on as it was watched by its one and only guard. When he was first brought in they had several guards including a Pro Hero and even had the cops given permission to use their Quirks. Anything that could fight All Might and required more than a few punches tend to do that. Nomu had done nothing for the whole month that he was imprisoned within here.

As it became very clear that he was completely mentally inert the high stakes security was deemed unneeded. Instead, one guard was placed on watch duty to keep an eye on what was basically a lifeless meat puppet. Not the most exciting thing out there but compared to a few of the things that were happening the guard looking at him was thankful for such an easy task. Right now he was even playing on his phone to past the time. "What is the game?"

The guard looked up and shot up from his chair. The police chief from the meeting was here and he had to appear to be doing his job. Even if it was possibly the most boring thing out here. "Sir, I was just ah."

"Don't worry about it," He dismissed his concern with a wave of his hand. It didn't matter to him what the guard did during his admittedly boring watch. "You're dismissed I'm going to speak to our prisoner."

The guard didn't even question this. He just got up and left the area. If someone else was going to watch Nomu and try to speak to the unintelligent being then why should he stop him? Especially given said person was kind of his boss. As soon as he was gone the chief tapped away on his phone disabling the cameras. Instead, they replied the last hour on loop. Not like it mattered as Nomu hadn't moved a single inch in a whole month.

As soon as he was inside the cell he made his way to Nomu. Placing his hand on the beasts check which he didn't even acknowledge. "Such great potential but, of course, it's all gone along with your mind." A smirk formed on the face of the man as he pulled out a vial with a glowing dust. Opening the object he pulled out a bottle of water and poured some of it into the glowing dust which dissolved into the liquid. "Now, open wide."

Like before there was no resistance from Nomu as he opened his mouth and forced the liquid down. The chief took a step back as he waited to see what was happening. Slowly he watched as the exposed brain was being sealed away by bone and skin. Nomu's eyes turned to him as a broken, deep, and unnatural voice spoke. "Where, am I?"

* * *

Izuka looked at the arena as she knew that this was it. Her and Katsuki were finally going to face off against each other. "Alright, fans this match is between two childhood friends the first and second place posters in our entrance exam, and probably the two who know each other's fighting styles the best." Present Mic's voice echoed across the stadium as he got everyone hyped for the match between the two of them. He turned to Shota next to him. "Yo, what your thoughts on who has the edge between them?"

Shota looked at Present Mic for only a moment. He had long since compared each of his students. While Katsuki had the more versatile Quirk as his test showed him and can fly with it, Izuka had the raw power advantage. Her ability to absorb fire into herself did mean that her theoretical top power was unknown but it was likely higher than Katsuki explosions. "Katsuki has skill while Izuka has the power if I had to rate them they are about even."

Kaede looked at the two of them stood towards each other. She had already warned Cementoss that they might have to fix the arena after their battle. The two of them were one of three picks she had for winning this tournament. With one of them having a power that would naturally blow up the arena on top of it. "Are both of you ready?" A nod of confirmation came from both of them. "Begin!"

Izuka wasted no time and with her right hand raised sent a stream of flames aimed right at Katsuki. Katsuki held up his hands and let out an explosion blasting the flames away from his body before it could reach him. He then rocketed himself towards her and swung his hand towards her. Izuka shot up into the air as Katsuki just barely missed blasting her with an explosion. He immediately raised his other arm into the air letting out an explosion as Izuka sent a fireball right at him.

The shockwave of the two clashing having sent Izuka higher into the air before righting herself. She raised her arms to the side as the flames from the torches surrounding the arena flew towards her. With an influx of flames, she let out a massive vortex of it hoping to sweep much of the stage. Katsuki had a smirk on his face. He knew that Izuka was trying to get him to jump into the air and into an opening. ' _Not going to play into your hand.'_

Instead of going up he instead braced himself as the vortex passed over him. He grit his teeth as he powered through the burning sensation and rocketed forwards and through the flames. Before Izuka could react he grabbed her in mid-air and with a swing tossed her down into the concrete arena knocking her out of the air. "Look at that Katsuki risks the flames to bring Izuka out of the air."

In the box, Shota looked as Katsuki landed and went into the offensive. Izuka noticing this quickly ignited her arms as she blocked the explosive fist of Katsuki. With that, she tossed her own flaming punch which he avoided. The two then throw a punch at one another and hit each other's fist as the combination of flames and explosions sent them both back. "The two of them appear to be able to almost predict the others move."

That was no doubt owed to how close they actually were growing up. Explosions clouds and arcs of unnatural fire burned around as a thought crossed his mind. He turned to Present Mic with a questioning look. "You think I could get them to try out for the hero team program?"

Present Mic shrugged his shoulders. He turned back as Izuka had absorbed another dose of the flames from the torches from around them. The flames swirled around her as she readied a cloak of flames. ' _Ok, let see Kacchan's explosions can allow him to counter nearly anything I throw at him.'_

Having her flames blown away by the shockwaves of the blasts did mean that hitting him with them was only possibly most or less up close. A thought crossed her mind about a certain attack. At first, she wanted to dismiss it given as to how dangerous it could be. ' _Yet, if I want to be able to hit Katsuki without getting close U would have to use it,'_ Flames gathered in her hand before condensing itself. ' _Hellfire Shot!'_

The blast was sent out with Katsuki immediately predicting that she would try fire a fireball. Instead of his ghastly formed explosion blocking the blast the flames actually knocked him back as it exploded. He stopped himself from fallen over as he looked forward at Izuka's flame cloak the attack edged into his mind. ' _That was like the same thing she had used on that creature that caught All Might.'_

Katsuki jumped out of the way as another one if those shots of condensed flames flew right past him. As it hit the arena wall it blew up into a ball of fire before being put out almost immediately. Izuka pulled more flames to herself as she gathered up all her remaining flames to herself. With a mighty flap of her wings, she raced towards Katsuki. Katsuki let out an explosion behind him and rocketed towards her.

Kaede looked at the two of them and readied her own Quirk just in case. Invisible arms shot out as she just knew the two of them were about to send each other flying out. Izuka condensed flames hot a massive explosion from Katsuki. On contact, the two of them were sent back with a trail of smoke.

Katsuki let out another few explosions to hold him in place while Izuka flapped her wings and let out a stream of fire to stop her from hitting the wall. The two of them managed to stop their smash into the walls. Katsuki grit his teeth as he almost hit the ground. ' _My hands killing me!'_

The burning sensation plus the feedback from his explosion in order to break through her fire shot had caused his palm to feel numb. Still, he powered through it as both him and Izuka returned to the stage landing within it. Izuka fired out a rapid volley of fireballs while Katsuki either dodged or deflected them with his explosions. Kaede watched her invisible arms disappearing. ' _The two of them appeared to be evenly matched.'_

Izuka ignites her wings and started flapping them in place as several waves of flames were sent Katsuki's way. Katsuki held up his hands as he let out an explosion to disperse each wave within explosion as he pushed towards her. Izuka ignites her horns, tail, legs, and arms as she knew that she was going to have to hit Katsuki with all she got. Two of the torch flames raced towards her as Izuka gathered all her flames into her hands. A stream of green and yellow was sent out as Katsuki braved himself for the continuous stream of fire.

Katsuki grit his teeth as his skin started to turn red from the heat. Even the resistance that his arms offer him to heat the force and the amount wasn't helping him. Izuka pushed herself to the limit that she could as the flames tool on an almost white like look to it for a few seconds.

Izuka stopped her onslaught as she felt herself strain for a second. As the large wall of flames stopped Katsuki was seen standing. Much of her flame resistant outfit was burned away as burns covered much of the exposed flesh and his arms were practically baked. He lowered them showing even a slight burn on his face. Katsuki looked at her as he felt complete pain from the burns and the sensation from the flames after effects. "Is… that.., all you got?"

Kaede looked at the two of them and pulled her mick to call the match. Katsuki was far too injured for them to continue. No, soon as she was about to speak did Katsuki collapse falling to the ground. His will was strong but his body just couldn't take it anymore. "Katsuki Bakugo is knocked out Izuka Midoriya is moving to the final match!" With that said, Kaede walked on stage as she looked at the downed Katsuki and then at Izuka. "You know you could have cooked him alive back there."

Izuka looked away as she knew that Kaede was correct. The greenette had tried to lower the force if the flames because of that. Despite her control being much better than what it was when she started out her powers were still hard to fully control. "D-deku."

The both of them turned as Katsuki was loaded onto the stretcher. The ash blond was just barely conscious and yet he turned to her. "You better win you got me."

With that said he laid back as he let blissful unconsciousness take him yet again. Izuka looked at the tournament bracket as she saw her name moved up to the top. She had only one more match to go before she won. Kaede looked at the bracket as she already knew who was going to be her opponent. ' _Izuka Midoriya vs Shoto Todoroki.'_

* * *

Katsuki awoke to the feeling of being sore all over. Taking a few moments his mind replayed the events of his fight with Izuka. Her last attack was just too much for him to take. He looked around as he saw Izuka sitting in a chair next to him with Recovery Girl scolding her. "How did you manage to burn not only him but yourself?!"

True to Recover Girl's word Izuka had discovered that her hands and arms had actually been burned by the heat from her own power after the match. When the adrenaline had worn off she had felt a painful sensation coming over her arms almost to her shoulders. "M-maybe it's a side effect of using my powers too much?" Izuka looked away from the scary old lady. "A-as for Kacchan…"

"Hey, Deku," Katsuki voice caught both of their attention. The ash blond locked eyes with Izuka. Twice she had beaten him. The first time was in the entrance exam with getting first place. Then now in a one on one match between both of them. "How long was I out?"

Izuka was taken back by his stare for a moment. He was hiding his emotions behind them and Izuka was hesitant to see what he was feeling. "S-shoto already won his match and me and him are going to face off in about ten minutes."

Katsuki laid back down looking at the ceiling. Izuka was facing off against Shoto in the final battle. "If he's not going to use his left side then he doesn't stand a chance."

His words were kind of an understatement. Izuka had already figured out that her flames could counter his ice. Without his means of attack to contain her, that left them to try hand to hand. In that instance, she held the advantage in strength though skill was probably another story. Izuka had been trained by All Might but only for a short while. Compared to Shoto who was very likely trained all his life in hand to hand he likely had a huge advantage in skill. ' _It really does seem like I am only half his strength.'_

Recover Girl brought her out of her thoughts with a tap of her cane. "Now, seeing how you should be healed up for your fight I must ask you to leave."

Izuka gave her a nod before walking out of the room. Katsuki didn't bother to acknowledge her as he thought back to when they were younger. Izuka had always seemed to be behind him and now it seemed that he had fallen behind her. ' _She has All Might backing her up after all.'_ If he was honest he had a bit of jealousy knowing that she was having somewhat secret training sessions with the Symbol of Peace. ' _Damn it I am getting stagnant!'_

He had just made it to third place. Third place tied with someone else. Sure he was proud that his little sister had managed to make such an improvement so quickly but he had wanted to win and stand at the top.

* * *

Izuka took a deep breath as this was it. The final round of the Sports Festival. Pushing aside her nervousness Izuka walked out as the sound of cheers from the audience echoed into her ears.

"Alright, everyone it's time for our last round to decide the top of our first years!" Present Mic's voice got the crowd ready as Izuka ascended the steps. "Our first contestant, the one who somehow in the last few minutes started the hashtag Sexy for the Win, the girl with the rare hybrid Quirk, Izuka Midoriya!"

The greenette looked up at the crowd after hearing this. Her mind was more on who had made that hashtag about her. Unknown to Izuka, Mina had put her phone away as the constant alerts was starting to become really annoying. In hindsight, she should have seen this coming when she sent the first tweet.

"And as for her opponent," Present Mic pulled back the attention that Izuka had on the crowd right back in front of her. Shoto was already in place as he looked at her. "He's the cold loner from who been dominating this event almost since match one, the son of the number two hero Endeavor, Shoto Todoroki!"

The two of them looked at each other. In Shoto's mind this was almost a sequel to his dad and All Might's matches back when the both of them were at U.A. Izuka, however, was thinking about something else. Her conversation with his father from before and Katsuki words about her winning if he never used his left side.

Up in the stands, a bandage up Katsuki walked out into the Class 1-A spectator seats. He looked out at the arena watching at the last match was just about to begin. "Whoa, Katsuki are you sure you should be out here?"

Katsuki turned to Denki as everyone turned to him. Katsuki was practically covered in bandages for his numerous burns. Instead of actually acknowledging him Katsuki turned his head over to the match. "Hey, don't ignore me!"

Kaede looked at the two of them as she let out a sigh. This was the final battle and after this, she was going to be teaching their class until their homeroom teacher returned. "Is there anything that you need to do tell me now," She looked at the two combatants didn't turn or take up her offer. "This is your last chance to postpone the final match!" Not a single word was said between either of them. "Very well let the final match begin!"

* * *

Nomu looked at his reflection as he tried to remember who he was. Whatever was given to him had managed to return his higher brain functions to him but beyond that everything was a blur. Still, the police chief, or really the uncover agent for some organization not of this world, was kind enough to give him all they knew about him. Even then he couldn't remember any of it.

When he did remember was surprisingly enough the outline of two individuals. One was a winged figure with a tail and the other a large man. The two of them brought anger to Nomu's mind thinking about them. On some instinctive level, he knew that he had fought them both. The chief told him about them both. The first one was a Succubus. A being that his order hunted with the one he was talking about having been spotted taking part in the U.A. Sports Festival.

The other was the Symbol of Peace and the Number One hero in the country. All Might whose real name was unknown even to his organization, though, what was known was that the Symbol of Peace was crippled. From the report though it looked like he had fought All Might ad while his Quirks did manage to make it difficult in the end he was defeated by the hero. ' _All Might, just the sound of his name makes me wish to kill him.'_

On the other side of the warehouse that they were standing in the undercover hunter pulled out his phone. With a tap, he made the call. "Yes, I have Nomu with me …" He stopped as his eyes went wide at what he had just been told. "Lilith is here!?"

This was unprecedented as Lilith hadn't left for this world since the time of castles and Knights. Furthermore, the hunters had to make sure that this really was her and the three broken and burned bodies confirmed it. ' _No, stay calm her actions have painted her as a villain.'_

He then had a solemn thought. Lilith was a skilled combatant with literally thousands of years worth of experience and training. If anything he expected nothing short of their strongest to last long facing off against her. Still, that didn't mean that _they_ didn't have a plan in order to take her out. He turned to Nomu as an idea formed in his head. "I have an idea to possibly take out several problems at once."

* * *

 **Well, the final battle between Izuka and Shoto is about to begin. I know it's kind of short but I been not having the best week right now. Anyway, on that note, I might be updating slowly so I apologize for the wait for each of my stories.**

 **Cya all next time. Remember to Go Beyond Plus Ultra!**


End file.
